


Draconic Ruby

by Tatianasaphira



Series: The Draconic Series [1]
Category: Yugioh anime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatianasaphira/pseuds/Tatianasaphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5,000 years ago two souls merged in marriage, only to lose each other. Now 5,000 years later the souls have found each other and they are both wanting their wedding night. Too bad they hate each other - Seto/Joey fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Massage 101

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Yugioh story - Couple of things to start with, haven't seen the last 2 seasons of the American version, nor have I read the manga. However I have played the game, so I do know the cards. This mostly isn't going to be about Duel monsters, but relationships and such. As well this is a yaoi story and my first time ever writing one, and what would be considered Puppyshipping.
> 
> Right now the Yami's are not present, but I may bring them in later. Time line would be after Atemu left, and this is their last few weeks of high school. Seto would be 19, and Joey is already 18.
> 
> Tea/Anzu is never appearing in this..don't like it..too bad.
> 
> Betas are Jocelyn and Angela.
> 
> Images for this story can be found on my website, which you can check my profile for.  
> Reviews are welcome and greatly encouraged. Flames are fun..cause I hate the cold, so bring it on.
> 
> The original posting for this was at fanfiction DOT net and was posted just under four years ago. It started as an epic, then a colossus and melded into a trilogy that I can't find the motivation to finish, which also spawned two side stories that borrow a lot of my OC's.
> 
> But this Epic and its sequel Draconic Sapphire are complete.

Massage 101

 

Joey sat down at his seat, awaiting the arrival of a certain cerulean eyed man. 'And boy, is he a man' Joey thought to himself, remembering a conversation that they had gone over earlier that morning.

'Mutt! Get your flea ridden carcass out of my way' the very tall brunet said to the boy that was standing in his way.

'Dammit Moneybags, I was standing here first!' the equally tall, though he was a few inches shorter, blond said, scrunching his left hand in a fist, and widening his stance, almost in battle mode. The brunet seemed to do the same, though instead of moving his legs apart, he narrowed his eyes, looking down at the blond

'Look you third rate hack, I said get out of my way. Some of us have better things to do then waste valuable time standing in the middle of the hallway. Now unless you want me to personally move you, I suggest you move.' the brunet said

'Oooh...like I'm scared of ya. Just 'cause you have money, ya damn control freak, don't mean ya got the right to tell me what to do' the blond said seemingly getting worked up. Instead, he was feeling something a bit more. He loved to see his love, Seto Kaiba get worked up, and seeing his love almost blow steam through his ears was always a wonderous sight. He had been having so many dreams about what it was going to be like having him beneath him, that he was glad that his father used up the hot water, nearly every morning for the last month.

'Being superior to you gives me that right. Now I suggest that you get out of my way' Kaiba said, now beginning to move closer to the blond

'Fuck you' the blond said, hearing a gasp behind him, knowing that his best friend was just behind him

'Sorry, I am not into inter-species mating rituals, but thanks for the offer' the brunet said, with his infamous smirk/grin on his face, that never boded well for anyone.

'Grrr..' the blond growled and with speed that the brunet would not have expected, grabbed the brunet and slammed him into the lockers, holding him in place with his forearm, and pressing very closely to him. It was then that the blond had some hope for his secret love. He felt the stirring of a certain little board member that was pressing against his own member.

'Get off of me mutt' Kaiba growled, but with the blond so close, he could hear the underlining moan coming from the brunet.

'One day you will get yours Kaiba. For now...' the blond trailed off as he hauled back and slugged his love, though not very hard. Unfortunately the brunet was not expecting this and became slightly off-balanced. Fortunately for him, the blond was still holding him, so as the taller boy went down, so did the blond, and landed on top of him, straddling him across his midriff

'You sure you don't want to take me up on the offer?" the blond said very softly, feeling the brunet cock surge to life beneath him. At that, Kaiba began to come to life and with a power that the blond had come to admire, pushed him away from him and struggled to his feet.

'You ever do that again and you will never walk again, mutt!' Kaiba hissed, as he grabbed his briefcase that had dropped when the blond slammed him into the lockers, and strode down the hall to the classroom

'Joey, what were you thinking!' the small boy said with the hair of the blazing sun

'Getting a feel for my Dragon, and man was he delicious.' the blond said with a lusty smirk on his face

'One of these days he is going to do something about that, and I am not sure if I want to be around when that happens.' the boy said

'You're right Yug'. My dragon isn't going to be able to handle this too much longer. I am wearing him down, and I like it.' Joey said still smirking

'I don't know, Joey...he looked really mad at you' Yugi said

'Don'tcha worry about that. See all you saw was on his face. I got the ring side view' Joey said, as he picked up his backpack and placed his arm around his best friend

'Ring side view?' Yugi said, complete innocent

'Yeah Yug'. The erection from Heaven that was showing me how much my dragon wants me. He just doesn't know it yet.' he said, glowing from his happiness.

'Eeep! TMI JOEY...TMI!!' Yugi squeeked, at his raunchy best friend.

'Com'on Yug...don't tell me you never thought about that with Yami?' Joey said, as his wide-eyed friend's eyes grew even wider, and began to tear.

'I'm sorry Yug', I didn't mean to bring him up. You will meet him again.' Joey said cursing himself at bringing up such a sore subject for his dearest friend. It had only been six months since the Yami's all returned to the Land of the Dead, and their lights, or Hikari's, were still not over it. Malik barely talked anymore, and Ryou had left for Britain, unable to stay in Japan any longer. Yugi was taking it the hardest, as him and his Yami were lovers...of a sort. Joey never really inquired, but from what he could gather, they had discovered something that they could do in their soul room, and as he cared about both of them, he never pushed. But he was the one left with the aftermath of a near suicidal light, frantic to do anything to be with him again. It had taken months, but he had managed to be able to see the smile on his best friends face again.

'Thank you Joey. I know I will too.' Yugi said, looking up at his friend.

"Joey...earth to Joey...." a voice said with a hand waiving in front of him

"Wahhhh, Ra damn it Tristan, don't do that!" Joey said to the fin headed friend that had been bringing him out of his reverie

"Well if I hadn't been standing in front of you for five minutes trying to get your attention then I wouldn't have had to resort to that. Classes ended ten minutes ago. Let's go! Devlin has the car today." Tristan said of his boyfriend.

"Can't Tristan, I'm busy." Joey said, standing up, and opening his new cellphone. As he looked through the text messages, he saw a few messages. Quickly texting back to the people that had message'ed him he turned to his friend, and said to him "I got a few clients for this afternoon, and you know I need the money."

"Yeah I know. I just wish you would tell us what you are doing." Tristan said, not knowing who was just outside the door

"I know I am keeping it on the low, but I don't want this getting out. Look, if all goes well, I will have enough for college in only a few weeks." Joey said

"Alright...anyways, smell ya later." the fin-headed brunet said

"Not if you've been with Duke...I may like ass, but not his..." Joey said with a grin

"Don't know what you are missing..he has some killer moves with his tongue" Tristan said with a smirk and a wave out the door behind him.

"I just HAD to have that mental image..." Joey muttered to himself, or at least he thought it was to himself. Checking his phone again, and not exactly paying attention, he began walking towards the front of the classroom door, where a certain CEO was standing there, just watching the Golden Boy.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mutt...waiting for your master?" Kaiba said just as Joey was about to walk into him

"I ain't a dog Kaiba" Joey growled at him, bitting his tongue so that he wouldn't respond, 'yeah you'

"Yes you are, and the sooner you look for your master the better." the boy sneered at him

Now Joey DID bite his tongue, and felt the metallic taste of blood. Fighting his heart's natural instinct, he sneered at his love "Ya done yet, 'cause I got betta things ta do then yap with ya all day."

"I am never going to be done with you, until you realize who your master is, so the faster you find out, the better my mood will be." Kaiba sneered back at him

"Fuck that. I ain't gotta answer to ya. You ain't MAN enough to be my master" he challenged his love.

"Is that a challenge? Because as it stands, you have never beaten me in a battle, and I do not intend to let a pathetic mongrel like you best me." Kaiba said

"Ra dammit, I don't have time for this" Joey mumbled, as he attempted to move away from his love. Kaiba then pulled himself closer to the boy, and leaned down to his ear, whispering to him

"You are not going anywhere. I heard you have clients, and I bet you give them a good show, so why don't I book your time for this evening. I am sure I can show you a good time." Seto said sneering but still softly talking to him, blowing in his ear. His efforts were not for naught, as he caught the tell-tale sign of a tenting of a pair of pants

"What the hell do you think I am!" Joey said, pulling himself away from Seto.

"Well considering that there are few professions that can generate a large amount of money in a short amount of time, I am assuming that you are finally using your 'special' talents in the pursuit of money" Seto said lowering his voice, thinking that he finally had the blond where he has always wanted him, beneath him and screaming his name.

"I already got business tonight, and they are paying me good." Joey said, deliberately being obtuse. He just loved fucking with his mind. He knew that Seto was thinking he was a prostitute or something worse and boy was his love gonna be surprised.

"I can pay more. You say I am not 'Man' enough to be your master? After tonight, you will never have any doubts to my status, and I will make sure that your choke collar is ready." Seto said sneering again, in typical Seto fashion.

"I ain't wearing any choke collars or anything else from you, you bloody asshole" Joey snarled, as his phone rang, music ringing of 'Greensleeves' from Vaughn Williams. He then pushed away from Seto, and ran back into the classroom and closed the door on him, so that he would not be able to hear the conversation. And to make double sure, he turned his back on him, so that he would be unable to lip-read

"Thank you for calling the Draconic Ruby, this is Katsuya speaking, how may I help you?" Joey said, using his middle name as his work name.

"Katsuya, I hurt my back, can you please come over!" a woman's voice said, nearly frantic

"Of course Hanna, I will be there shortly. Don't move, you do not want to aggravate it any further." Joey said to her, in soft soothing tones, that his normal diction never held. It was something that he had been working on for a while now, when he had began cultivating his clientele. Having a New York accent was not as productive, as a soft spoken, honeyed voice, which made his clients relax. And that was his business. Relaxation in the form of full body massages.  
"Thank you Katsuya, I knew I could rely on you." she said, whispering in relief  
"You are welcome. Now, lie down, and keep the door unlocked, I will be there shortly." Joey said to her, thinking how he was going to get to his clients house so fast. Ending the call, he then turned and saw Seto still at the door. 'Perhaps I can get a ride from Seto' he thought  
"Since ya were listening, can ya give me a ride" Joey said opening the door, on the startled CEO  
“Depends on the ride you wanted me to give you.” Seto said not caring how embarrassed he was about to make the young boy  
“Seto….” Joey warned him, his voice growling at the man, but displaying an interesting shade of red.  
“Since when did I give a pathetic mutt permission to use my name” Seto said, though amused at his puppy  
“Kaiba, I am asking as one businessman to another, can you please drive me home, so that I can attend my business. My stop at my client will not take long” Joey said, his voice tight and with menace, however was being achingly polite  
“Very well, as long as you promise me, that you are mine tonight” Seto said, relishing in making this condition.  
“Fine, I need to stop by my apartment, to pick up my equipment” the blond said, turning away from the tall CEO and began walking down the hall to the entrance room  
“That is fine, just don’t be long. I can not wait to have you tonight” the brunet said in his honeyed tones, that to the casual listener might mistake the menace behind the voice  
“By Ra you are an ass” Joey muttered as he exited the doors and saw Kaiba’s limo in the front  
As the chauffeur opened the door, he gave him instructions to his apartment. The driver, not completely understanding why a blond just gave him instructions, he saw his employer exit the door as well, and with a shake of his head, the driver opened the door for Kaiba and closed it when the CEO was inside. Coming over to the driver side as quickly as possible he started up the limo and engaged the car. As it began to move his employer closed the privacy window and all was silent in the limo as they drove to the address that was given.

Both were silent in the limo, Joey, just staring out of the window on his side. Seto, on the other hand, took the opportunity to study his future lover, and he knew he would be. There was no mistaking the rise of his desire earlier, and he did overhear his puppy saying that he liked men, though he was happy that he had taste, referring to his turn-off of Devlin. From the top of his beautiful blond hair, that was different shades of blond, not just one entire shade, to the long elegant body, and the surprisingly small feet, he was a wet dream come true. Looking at the top of his head, he could see the strands of gold and white, and other colours of copper and brass, along with slight colours of orange-red, making his hair glow like the sun. Which it was right now. Even though the tint did not allow people to see in, it did still allow light to filter through, and it did now, making his puppy's hair glow. Looking past his strong jawline, that even now, did not seem like the normal 5 o'clock shadow that plagued most men had even started. He wondered if it was a smooth as it looked. He had a slim neckline, that had given Seto many wet dreams, about him tilting his head back in ecstasy. He had seen his chest and legs, and there were days that if it wasn't for his iron-clad will, he would have begged to have those legs of his wrapped around his waist.  
'Patience Set...even if he is servicing someone else, you are going to be the last person he is ever going to sleep with' Seto thought to himself, though he was saddened that his puppy gave away his body to strangers. He knew Joey was poor, but he always felt that he had more pride for his body, but who was he to say anything. He himself had basically whored out his childhood to make sure Mokuba was safe, and despite Gozaburo, Mokuba had grown up safe and secure.  
As he was gazing at his love, Joey was instead thinking of what he was going to need for his client. He had certain oils already prepared, including a blend for Seto, that he had always hoped he would be able to use on his love. Although Seto never said, not wanting the fawning of the teachers, he knew his love suffered from headaches. There were days that he could almost feel the tension coming off of his shoulders and if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want his head bitten off, he would have knocked the brunet to the floor and taken care of those knots for him. Now relishing that tonight, he was going to be able to touch his love, though, not in the way that Seto wanted, he remembered what had been blended.

For Hanna, he had a special blend of strong scents blended for muscle relaxation, consisting of black pepper, cloves, neroli, yarrow, and for scent relaxation sandlewood and patchouli. Most of the stronger scents helped with relaxing the muscles, and they were blended with cocoa butter in a lotion, which Joey always gave to his clients afterwards so that they could use the same lotion afterwards on their own.

For Seto, his was a far more special blend. Because of him being a CEO, he had created a blend like none other. It had the healing properties of both aiding in his loves frequent headaches, and also relaxing him enough to enjoy himself, which he knew he didn't. For Seto, his blend was basil, lavender, sandlewood, ylang-ylang and neroli, making it a soothing blend of the ylang-ylang and lavender, and the strong scents of the sandlewood and the orange scent of the neroli. Instead of a lotion, he had created a large bottle of oil, as he expected that when the CEO finally got up the nerve to proposition him, he would not be leaving the position for a while, if of course, he was able to actually leave the bed.

As he finished cataloging what he would need for tonights adventure with his love, he saw that they had arrived at his apartment. Turning to Seto he said "I will be no more then five minutes." and at that he opened the door on the drivers side and hopped out, racing upstairs, hoping that Seto would still be there when he came out. Coming into his apartment, he could see that his dad had already left for the bars, though he was getting more frequent with them. Fortunately, he had set up a bank account recently, and his father had no idea that he already had nearly 50k in the bank, and it was almost all he needed. The rest of the three million he had won was already protected, and unbeknownst to his love, he had invested greatly, and wisely under his business name, making his winnings remaining nearly double in amount giving him a pleasant surprise of having nearly five million dollars in the bank. Surprisingly the operation had only cost five hundred thousand, leaving enough for him to set up a trust for his sister, and make sure that she could attend any college she wanted. This was also he had began his training as a masseuse and aromatherepist, which he wanted to pursue further in the future. It was about six months previous that he had created Draconic Ruby, the day after his 18th birthday, when he was finally, and legally an adult, and had access to his money. Pegasus's company had done wisely to keep the principle away from Joey's father, as if he had, there would not be a drop left of it. He and the accountant that had been assigned to him via Pegasus had worked out an arrangement, and had been instrumental in helping him to set up his business, and had all the paperwork ready for his 18th birthday.

Moving around the apartment, he grabbed his folding table, that fit into the size of a very large suitcase, and with the other hand, he had a briefcase that carried his trade. Inside were warming stones, lotions, cloths, small dripless candles, and his towels that were made of the finest 300 count Egyptian cloth. He thought about briefly bringing his lube with him, but he didn't want to seem like he was presumptious. 'Besides', he thought, 'Soon as Seto sees what I am actually doing, he is more likely to kill me, versus fuck me.' he added to himself, with a grin. And with that last thought, he threw it into the briefcase, and brought along his collection of the Zen Garden cd's along with his MP3 player that worked as a speaker, which he used for travelling.

He then went into the fridge, and hoped to every god that he worshipped that his father had not seen the jug in the back of the fridge. As he opened it, he saw that he hadn't and sighed a breath of relief. Bringing it out, he looked for his travel bottles that he used for this, and brought them with him. He then quickly changed out of his school uniform and got into his clothing that he used for his 'office'. This consisted of a black muscle shirt, very remenant of Yugi's and a pair of black dress pants. He loved this combination as it made him feel more like the Golden God that his former reincarnation had been, when he had been with Seth, and he knew that the current reincarnation would love it as well.

Coming down the stairs was a bit of a struggle, juggling the two suitcases, and the jug of the precious liquid, but he managed to get out and to the awaiting limo that was still parked. The driver, sensing that his boss might appreciate it, got out and helped Joey with one of the cases. He then opened the trunk and put the table inside and closed the door. Joey did not trust that the bottles would not break, and Hanna needed him soon. She was one of his first customer's and with her help had spread the word quickly about his magic hands and his treating of customers. Thanks to her, he had nearly 50 clients in the last 6 months, and with help he would finally be able to open a shop in order for him to get some assistance. At least that was the goal at the end. They all knew he wasn't licenced yet, and were always encouraging him to get his license. But it would take a few years, and they knew it. So far he had not worked a male yet, as he felt that it was almost like cheating on Kaiba, as currently, all his clientele were women.

Getting into the car, he informed the driver of where he was going, and it was not that far away. As they moved, Kaiba still had not said a word to the blond, but it looked like he wanted to.

"Thank you Seto. I do appreciate this very much. You don't have to stay at Hanna's. I will not be there long, as she doesn't usually need me there for great amounts of time." Joey said, being deliberately being vague

"You are welcome Wheeler, but you had better be at the Mansion afterwards. Fortunately for you, I had the afternoon off, and I only had to reschedule a few meetings, so I will wait for you at your lady friends. Then I am taking you home." Seto said calmly, still not comprehending the honeyed smooth tones coming out of his mouth. This of course was after he had gotten out of the shock of seeing Joey carrying two very heavy suitcases, in a muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

"If you truly wish, you can come inside and watch?" Joey said with a slight grin on his face, just waiting for his Dragon to take the bait

"I am not going to watch you service some woman." Seto said scowling at the blond who was trying very hard not to laugh. 'Oh is Seto going to be surprised' Joey thought as he shrugged his shoulders and saw that they had arrived

"I will be 15 minutes. You can time me. I know Hanna." Joey said, as he flew out the door, then paused, and opened the jug and poured out a glass of what was inside. "While you are waiting Seto, drink this." he said handing the reddish drink to Seto.

"Knowing you it is poisoned. What makes you think I am going to drink this?" Seto said, though taking a whiff of it, and not turned off by the smell. In fact it smelled intoxicating to him, and it made him wonder what was in it.

"It is what I give all my clients, and considering ya haven't heard a string of women dead, then obviously I ain't poisoning them. Just drink it or don't. Your choice. Think of it as a taste of things to come." Joey said, his accent back in full force.

"Very well. Now I am timing you, and you are 30 seconds behind." Seto said, as the door slammed shut, and he saw the backside of a very lush blond. '15 minutes. 15 minutes and you will finally get to see if that body is golden all over.' Seto thought as he saw the door open, but did not see who opened it. Still breathing in the drink, he sucumbed to the smell, and pressed his lips against the small cup that Joey had produced. Tipping it towards himself, he allowed the drink onto his tongue and had never tasted a more delectible drink. He could easily recognize a few of the flavours, cranberry and peppermint, but a few of the others he could not identify.

'I definately could get used to this drink, I wonder what it is?' Seto thought to himself as he continued to drink it, savouring each taste of tangy juice. Looking at his clock, he saw that his blond's time was almost up, and he wondered if he would be able to meet the time allotted.

As he completed that thought, he saw the blond exit the door, with an older woman coming out as well. She was pretty, but at least 20 years older then the blond. Rage washed over him, as he saw her hug the blond and hold him close. She then raised a hand to his face, and looked very softly at him. He could not make out what was being said, but then Joey smiled at her, and Seto felt his heart stop, as he had never seen such a smile on the blond's face. He still was slightly dumbstruck as the blond re-opened the trunk and placed his suitcase back inside, and closed the trunk hard. This broke Seto out of his reviere. As he shook himself out of his shock, the blond came back into the limo and settled back down into the chair.

"I'm done now Seto, I'm all yours for the night." Joey said with a smirk on his face, but not looking at Seto. He then did glance at him, and saw that the drink was empty. "Would you like some more?" he said as he leaned down and grabbed the jug. Opening it, he saw Seto automatically move his hand with the cup outstretched, with a desire for more of that elixir

"Good." Seto said, not trusting his voice. However, they had not moved yet, as Seto had not given his driver the order to head home. Pressing a button, he told the driver to head home, and with that, they headed back to the mansion, as Seto began to relish getting his golden puppy naked, completely determined that he will NEVER touch another person again.

 


	2. Massage 102

Massage 102

 

 

Joey grinned seeing the eagerness of his dragon. He had no idea what was in that drink, but it was going to be the key to lowering the guard of his love, and he was more then willing to do this. He also thought about what was going to happen tonight. He knew that he was going to do everything possible to not sleep with Seto, as he wanted Seto to know what he was doing before making love to each other, but he also knew his own libido. And he did not trust it very much. He had seen Seto naked only once, and it had made him hard and horny for days afterwards. Now, instead of seeing him in the showers at school, he was going to be touching him, and feeling his soft skin underneath his hands. It was going to be a miracle if he left with his virginity intact tonight.

Which is what Hanna had said to him that afternoon after he arrived. Turned out that it was just a twinge in her back, that had only taken Joey just a minute to undo, and the rest of the time, Hanna had spent asking him why there was a limo outside and who was inside. Hanna knew he was gay and that he was hot for the CEO, but Hanna respected the precarious position that kind of knowledge was, and kept that information between her and Joey. While he had been working on the twinge, he was telling her what Seto thought Joey was, and she had tears in her eyes from the laughter at his conclusions.

Then she had hit on the way to get 'even' with him for suspecting that Joey could actually sell himself out. And tonight, he was going to try to impliment it. But getting Seto so close to him, feeling that skin against him, and feeling Seto relax was going to be harder then any duel he had ever gone up against, and that included Yami Marik.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled, attempting to calm his nerves but it was getting harder as he could feel Seto's eyes never leave him. Turning to him, he saw the naked desire of his love, and his breathing techniques went right out the window. Knowing that if he didn't say something soon, he wasn't even going to have his virginity in the next five minutes.

"Seto, before we get started, there are a few rules that I am going to establish. One, we do not kiss. You do not care for me, and this is business. Second, you do what I say. I will not ever hurt you, or put you into any position that will threaten you in any way. But I am in control. Is this understood?" Joey said, his topaz hazel eyes staring into cerulean blue, that were darkening by the moment

"Let me see if I understand this. I am paying for your services, but I am not in control, nor do I get any contact? Is this correct?" Seto said, his normal dark honey voice said softly, but with menace underlining it

"Yes, otherwise, this will conclude our evening." Joey said firmly. If he could establish these rules with Seto, he might have a chance at keeping his virginity. If Seto kissed him, just once, he would be lost and Joey was not an idiot.

"You are correct in only one thing. This is business, however you are wrong in a few other details. I do not give up control to anyone, especially a mutt. Second, if I didn't care for you in some form, then I would not have made the proposal. So if I want to kiss you, I will. And I dare you to stop me." Seto said with his voice low

Joey did nothing but stare at Seto, his eyes reminding Seto of a deer caught in headlights. As Seto was watching him closely as well, he had noticed that he had not even taken a breath within the last minute. Smiling, he moved himself closer to Joey and whispered against his ear "Breathing is optional" and at that, Joey's natural instincts took over and his lungs finally got the command to take a breath.

"You...you care for me?!" Joey said his brain had not gotten over that particular tidbit of information

"Yes Joseph, I do. I want that golden body under me, writhing in ecstasy as I drive you into my mattress. I want to be so deep inside you that you will feel me days later." Seto whispered against his ear, and could feel Joey's heart begin to accelerate, and breathe harshly

"S..e..to, I meant it. Please don't kiss me." Joey said unsteadily, trying now very hard to not only dampen down the mental image Seto just gave him, but to tamp down his own desires.

"Very well. But I am in control, is this clear." Seto said, pleased that he could give the boy that kind of a response. Perhaps Joey did care for him or at the very least was a very horny dog.

"No Seto. You are paying for my services, therefore I need to be the one directing what you are paying for. I already said I wouldn't hurt you. I lov...this is business, and I have a business to run" Joey said almost slipping. But it was too late for Seto. He heard the slip, and the shock hit him full force. In his own daze, he just nodded, and the car stopped. Joey jumped out before Seto did anything, and grabbed his equipment, and headed to the door.

Seto on the other hand was still in shock in the limo. 'He loves me. He actually loves me. He is willing to whore out his body to me, and he is in love with me.' he thought, as he body responded automatically to the door opening and he exited the limo with the grace of a movie star. Coming out, he opened the door, and with Joey behind him, removed his shoes, and moved without thought to his bedroom. Opening the door, Joey was in shock at the room. It was rather spartan, but nothing could mistake the very large bed that dominated the room. Royal blue and black was the scheme of the bed, with many pillows on the very large king sized bed. At the end of the bed was a small settee and a desk was overlooking the bay window that ran almost the entire side of the wall. Off to the side was a bathroom, that Joey knew he would have to be familiar with. Seto was still in the daze, which surprised Joey, but with a shrug, he opened the suitcase and lifted out the table. Setting it up, he pulled out the unisex robe and placed it against the table. Opening the briefcase, he began to pull out the instruments that was his trade. Coming over to the nightstand, he plugged in his MP3 player and the speaker set, and began playing the music, hoping that this might begin to relax his dragon.

"Seto, can you please strip and then put on that robe please. I will give you a few minutes. I need to get ready in the bathroom." Joey said as this finally broke Seto out of his musings "What...how did I get here, and what is that thing in my bedroom" Seto said pointing at the folding table.

"That is called a table Seto, and this is how I service my clients. Now, I will give you the time to strip and get into the robe." he said the brunet

"That has to be the strangest way to fuck, but very well. I did promise you control." Seto said, using vulgar language, in the hope of controlling the situation

"Thank you" Joey said as he brought his briefcase into the bathroom, but left the door slightly ajar, so that he could hear what was happening.

Outside of the bathroom, Seto walked over to his closet and opened it up. Removing his clothing and leaving it inside, he left the robe on the table and walked over to the door of the bathroom. Knocking on it, Joey opened it and his jaw dropped. Very slowly his eyes left his dragon, and travelled down the long expanse of his neck and leading to the pectorials that he would never think he could ever get close enough to see. His nipples were already small nubs from the cold, and as Joey had difficulty swallowing, let along breathing, he moved his eyes all the way down, to see his love's cock twitching in response to his gaze. Fortunately for Joey's sanity, it hadn't erected as of yet, but as the hentai part of him thought 'The night is young'.

"Like what you see?" Seto said with a grin on his face, seeing that he had thrown the boy for a loop

Joey didn't think but his heart whispered for him "By Ra yes...you are magnificent" and then realizing what he just said, whipped his eyes up to his brunette's and saw the desire within. Seto then moved closer to the blond, and cupped his face

"Let me kiss you...please" Seto begged him, not usually wanting to show any weakness, but wanted some of the control back, if not all of it. Seto was guessing, and based on how hard the blond was breathing, that if Joey finally allowed him to kiss him, all the control would be back in his control.

"No Kaiba. Ya agreed to let me have control today, and that was one of my conditions. Ya want me to whore myself out, then there ain't gonna be any attachments. My first kiss will be to the man I love, and noone else." Joey said firmly, though his heart was breaking. He then broke away from the spell that Seto was unconsciously weaving, showing Joey just how much of his Priests magic was still present

"Very well. But you will owe me. And I always collect on my debts. I do not give control to anyone, as you can not trust anyone but yourself." Seto said and moved away from the boy with a smirk on his face. Joey then turned back towards the sink, and Seto walked over to the table.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked, raising his voice slightly so that Joey could hear him

"Get onto the table, onto your back please." Joey said, gathering the first part of the massage he had planned. Considering the tension that had sprung up with them, Joey decided to do this a bit longer then he normally did. Instead of just the body massage, he decided he would give Seto the full spa treatment.

Coming back into the room, he saw that Seto had indeed gotten onto the table, however he never donned the robe.

"Seto, I asked you to get into the robe." Joey said, he voice slightly higher then normal

"Then how are you going to gage how my physical responses are if you can't see them" Seto said, with his eyes closed. He knew he was giving Joey a great deal of trust, but now that he knew his puppy loved him, he wanted to show him that he was worthy of his love. By trusting him.

"As you have been fond of saying today, very well." Joey said, trying to drag his eyes away from the spectacular view of Seto's chest and hard abs, and he really wanted to take his mind off the trail of hair leading to his heavy cock, that he was dying to see swelled.

Joey then came over to the top of the table, and with his warmed hands, grabbed the top of Seto's head and very gently began to rub circles along the edges of the hairline. He had to lean over him slightly, and he hoped that his own pheromones would not distract Seto. Joey as well kept his eyes closed as well, using the ability of touch to move, not trusting himself to look at the apex of Seto's legs. If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen Seto's penis surge to life at Joey's touch. As he began touching him, he moved deeper in the sable rich hair that made up the brunet's hair, touching the scalp with his fingertips, attempting to help. He had spread sage oil onto his fingertips, not a lot, but enough to stimulate growth and begin the process of relaxing him. As he finally did open his eyes, he did see Seto's erection there, but not as full force as it had been. Now that Seto is relaxing, it was beginning to recede.

Joey did this for a good half hour, now making the previously full erection, completely gone, and Seto was very relaxed. But he knew that Seto had to be getting cold, so he went into the bathroom to gather the sugared oil that was the next step of the massage. As he suspected, Seto was now his, and would not be balking at any of Joey's commands, and for the next request, he would need a relaxed dragon.

"Seto, I need you to turn onto your stomach" Joey said in a whisper, as to not disturb the level of nirvana that he was in. Seto then unconsciously moved onto his back, obeying the request without thought, and at that Joey gasped. Criss-crossed across the back was a myriad of scars, most looked years old.

"Seto, what happened?!" Joey said, a tremor in his voice that broke Seto from his relaxation.

"None of your business mutt. My personal life is none of your affair." Seto said, beginning to stand up, but Joey placed a hand onto his back.

"My apologies, you are correct Seto. It is none of my business and I apologize for invading your privacy." Joey said in complete business mode. He felt ashamed that he had breached client confidentiality and allowed his personal feelings to take over. Even if it was his love.

"Then you are forgiven. But this time only. The next time you cross over the line, you will allow me to do the same" Seto said, as he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes again, hoping to be sent to that pleasant nirvana that the blond had sent him to before.

"I understand. That will not happen again." Joey said as he went over to the small table that he had also set up and grabbed the now warm oil, and placed some of it into his hand. It was still hot to the touch, but not enough to burn. But definitely enough to clean out any of the pores. Unfortunately now for Joey's libido, he could not keep his eyes closed any longer, and he had to be looking at the beautiful toned back of his love, ending at the heart shaped ass. Keeping his desire's dampened, at least as much as he could, he moved to the front of Seto, and placed his heated hands onto Seto's shoulders and began to kneed softly, rubbing the sugar and oil into his skin.

What Joey didn't realize is that his position put Seto's head right at Joey's crotch. Which Seto had no issues with taking advantage of. As Joey began to press deeper into the shoulders, to allow Seto to be lulled back into the relaxation, Seto began to breath directly onto Joey. At that Joey's breath hitched, and Seto began to sport a very large grin. 'Two can play this game, and I always win.' Seto thought, as he continued to blow hot air at Joey's cock. Seeing him swell to massive proportions, his grin was even larger. Then deflated as Joey moved away from him, in order to work on the lower part of his back.

"I was enjoying myself you know" Seto mumbled, still very relaxed, but not as dazed as he was before

"I know you were, but this is part of my treatment. I promise you will enjoy more my Dragon." Joey said, unconsciously slipping out his pet name for Seto

"If we are going to call each other by pet names, then you are my Puppy." Seto said and then gasped as Joey laid his hands on his ass, and began to kneed it. Slowly, Joey smoothed his hands over the twin globes, surprised that the hair there was not springy, but soft down.

"By the gods that feels so good" Seto moaned unconsciously

"Thank you, I try to do my job. Now close your eyes and I am going to make this better" Joey said, resisting every urge not to touch the crease of the globes. He knew if he did that, he would invade Seto's body and he didn't want to do it like that. Oh, he wasn't kidding himself, he wanted to be so deep inside Seto that the CEO would have to be standing at his board meetings and wouldn't be able to sit for days.

"You are puppy, this feels so incredible." Seto said moaning slightly

"Good, you need to relax Seto, and I am glad that I can do this for you." Joey said, using firmer strokes as he moved away from Seto's backside and began massaging his legs and calves.

"I could never trust anyone with this kind of intimacy. I am glad you made me trust you." Seto said, his mind so relaxed that every thought he had was coming out unguarded

"I will never betray that trust Seto. I told you this." Joey said moving to his ankles and gently moved his feet in circles. "I need you now to trust me again. I need you to move onto your back." Joey said thickly, his own heart thumping wildly in his chest

"Hope you can handle it" Seto said, a voice low and very husky, and with a grace that Joey had forgotten, from how smooth Seto had exited the limo, flipped himself over and Joey saw that Seto was fully aroused

"I...c.an...h....and...le....it......" Joey said his eyes wide and breathing very harshly

"You don't sound like you can puppy. You sound like you want to kiss me, and end this charade. I can assure you that when you get into my bed you will not be walking any time soon." Seto said with a smile on his face. He was so enjoying seeing Joey so flustered

"If I do get you into bed Seto, it isn't me who is not going to be walking. Just remember that." Joey said firmly, and took one of Seto's feet in hand, and began to massage the pressure points located on his foot.

"Noone dominates me in bed, not even you mutt." Seto said harshly trying to take his foot away. But Joey held firm.

"No Seto. Ya want to talk about what might happen in bed and I'm gonna tell ya right now, I ain't a uke. But I think that I might for ya. Don't know till it happens. But I will pound you into the bed, make no mistake." Joey said moving away from Seto's feet and moving up his legs. At that Seto's breath hitched and he began to pant as Joey moved closer to the very thick evidence of Seto's desire for the blond

"Please..I can't take much more of this..." Seto slightly moaned arching slightly as Joey's hands moved along the edge of Seto's erection.

"I know my Dragon. But that isn't what tonight is about. You wanted me to use my talents on you, and I am. I ain't a whore Seto, despite what you think. I am doing exactly what my talents are." Joey confessed to him, as he moved his hands away from his lower body, and began to move his hands along his love's chiselled body, his own breath hitching, and his own desire running rampant. "You want me, you know you do." Seto said his voice so thick with desire that it was molten honey

"Yes...." Joey hissed, his hands feeling like they were moving through fire

"Let me touch you...let me kiss you" Seto moaned, so close to releasing. As much as Joey tried to hide it, his pheromones had been releasing, and Seto had been breathing them in, incorporating themselves into his own desire

"Not tonight...it's too soon." Joey whispered softly, quickly moving to his arms and massaging the biceps of his future lover

"No, it isn't, and I am going to show you." Seto said thickly, so close to his release.

"Seto, please..." Joey said, his vision beginning to swim from the desire. He gripped the edge of the table, attempting to clear the aura of the spell that Seto had cast, but Seto's own pheromones had been working on Joey for hours now, and it was getting harder to elude its desire.

"Please what puppy?" Seto said, slowly rising and facing the now heavily leaning blond, still seated on the table

"Please go into the shower" Joey said, but Seto could see the tears in his eyes.

"Puppy don't cry, please don't cry" Seto said, leaning down and kissing the top of the blond's head, then softly stroking it.

"Please...just go wash off." Joey said, his own voice thick

"Alright, but come with me" Seto said, sliding off the table beside the blond and moving into the bathroom. Inside, he could see that Joey had already drawn him a bath, that had to have been very hot when first done, and now was cooled enough to be able to get into. He had also lit candles all around the edges of the counter, making the room glow.

"Did you do this puppy?" he said in awe

"Yes Dragon. I want you to relax. You don't relax enough and since I can't relax you at school or work, I am going to make sure you are relaxed at home." Joey said, as Seto got into the standup shower. Joey was pleasantly surprised when he had seen the separate shower when he first went into the bathroom. It was a glass encased shower that instead of standing at the right side of the shower, the fountain-head was actually in the middle of the wall, flowing down like a waterfall.

"Well, now that I am very relaxed, I am going to do what I usually do in the shower" Seto said, getting a very evil glint in his eyes. He could see how aroused Joey was, and he want to bring him to the edge that Seto was already walking on. With that in mind, he turned the shower on and made it as hot as he could stand. Not facing him briefly, he began to slowly move his hands over his body, to help remove the sugar oil. He then moved his hands to the back and began to move his hands along the lower part of his back and to his own ass. Gently he massaged them, purposely opening them and closing them, giving him a glimpse at the inside of his ass. He could hear Joey's voice hitching and the difficulty he was having at breathing. Whether it was the humidity from the steam, or his own desires, Seto couldn't tell but he couldn't wait to face the boy.

Being able to determine that he was now clean, he moved around, and looked directly at the boy. Seeing how fast his chest was rising, he knew that the blond wasn't going to last too much longer, and he wanted to see the boy cum. Looking directly into the topaz eyes of the boy, he moved his hand along his chest, briefly playing with his nipples, allowing a moan to escape from them. He wanted the blond to know all his sensitive places, and wanted him to indulge in every one. Moving down, he finally gripped his very hard, and very painful erection. Very slowly, he moved his hand along the edges of his cock, watching the blond's breathing get worse.

"Watch my puppy, watch me come for you" Seto whispered, not sure of the blond could hear him, but beginning to lose himself in the sensations.

"By the gods...." Joey moaned watching one of the most erotic actions that he had ever seen. And that included all the lives he had lived, as he remembered every one of them. Seto, getting so lost in the feelings and their mixed emotions, leaned himself back against the wall, his cock rising proudly as Seto's hand moved fast and fast against it, trying to send himself to his own personal nirvana. Seto tried to keep his eyes open as he wanted to watch every expression on the blond's face as he attempted to bring himself to fulfillment. As the moment happened, his eyes rolled back, and he screamed his completion, the name of his love on his tongue, and the evidence shot right at Joey, though the glass stopped it from going any further. As Seto came back to life, he watched as Joey had tears in his eyes, and was struggling to stay upright. And then his legs gave out, and the blond fell to the ground, his hands stopping him from completely collapsing. The brunet then saw the tears falling onto the bathroom floor, and he hurried out of the shower, and went over to the blond bringing him into his arms. At that, it broke the very fragile hold the blond had on his emotions and he began to sob in his arms.

"Shushhh" Seto cooed to the boy, feeling emotions from the boy that he didn't understand. It was almost like heartbreak and desire both at the same time. It then dawned on him, that the blond was still rock solid. He hadn't come with Seto, and was feeling humiliated by his inability to release.

"Let me help you..." Seto said softly, stroking the boy's head and shoulders

"No...I said not tonight. Tonight was about you, not me. You still think I am a whore, who sells his body to the highest bidder. This is your opinion of me, and until you can be honest in your feelings and look past your misconceptions I will not be your lover. The day you can look me in the eye, and tell me my hearts desire is the day I will kiss you. Now tonight is done. If you wish, we can do this again next week, and I will be in better control of my emotions. I sincerely apologize for my behaviour tonight. It will NOT happen again." Joey said, his voice gaining more strength as he spoke. At the last declaration, he stood up from Seto, and moved into the other room. Collecting his belongings, and collapsing the table, he turned back to Seto

"The bath is a collection of the oil that I had planned on using on you tonight. It is your blend. Please take the bath, and then go to sleep. Your mind is now relaxed enough for you to have no trouble sleeping tonight. The candles are yours as well. Tomorrow I will bring your lotion for future massages. Farewell Mr. Kaiba, and I will see you tomorrow at school." Joey said to a completely stunned Seto, that could not even form a sentence.

"And one final thing before I end this night. You have a magnificent body, and any partner lucky enough to get you into bed will be the happiest person alive." Joey said and at that turned and left the bedroom, leaving a very stunned CEO still standing in his bathroom, not comprehending how he could have mistaken Joey for a whore.


	3. Massage 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a heads up - this is where my original plan for the story when haywire and was so beyond hijacked it wasn't funny.

Massage 103

Hanna sat at her table, thinking about the young man that had left her a few hours before. He had been so excited about being with his Dragon, a pet name that he had no idea was so close to the truth. 'Then again,' she thought, 'He is more perceptive then most.' Closing her eyes, she attempted to think about what might be happening in the future, and she wondered about this night. If the two hearts merged tonight, the world as everyone knew it might be changed.

'Do not worry, I am watching my priest. His love is somewhat behaving, though I will step in if my priest invokes my name' a voice said from her head.

'My lord? You are watching us tonight?' Hanna thought to the voice in her head.

'Yes, like you, I am eager for the merging. My priest has been waiting 5,000 years to claim what it is his, and if the fates are good, we shall see the final beginning' the voice said

'Very well my lord' Hanna said and the presence within her vanished, leaving her cold and lonely. But that was to be expected when a God left your presence.

Opening her eyes, to break the musings left by her god departing, she remembered the day that she had first encountered the Pharaoh and her Golden Priest. She had been in the park, gathering herbs for some of her healing oils for the Temple of Osiris, that had almost been complete, the first created in nearly 3,000 years, she had nearly been blinded by the halo that seemed to glow from the head of a very tall blond boy

In awe, as she had been waiting to find a golden blond child, she was surprised to see him. He was playing Duel Monsters with a young boy, though he could not see the boy, but he could hear the young boy's voice, and it reminded her of angels. She then saw the boy and his tri-colour hair and tears began to flow from her eyes. Her Pharaoh had returned. She then confirmed it by seeing the Millennium Puzzle swinging from his neck, just like her Pharaoh did so long ago. She watched her Pharaoh leave the golden haired boy, seeing that they were great friends, just like her scriptures had told her about her Pharaoh Atemu and his Priest of Osiris. Smiling that some things never changed, she followed her Pharaoh, until she could see him alone. When he was, she saw him angle his head slightly, almost like he was speaking to someone. She took a chance and revealed herself to the young boy

\- Enter Dreamscape -

'My Pharaoh...' she said as she prostrated herself to the young boy.

'Um...hello?' the angel said to her

'My Pharaoh, I have awaited many years waiting for your return, and that of your Priest.' she said not looking at the boy. If she had, she would have seen the puzzle change and the emergence of the real Pharaoh.

'I find many people telling me about how much they have missed me' the boy said, his voice seeming to be deeper, and more regal 'Tell me, how do you know my cousin?' the Pharaoh asked the woman.

'Pharaoh, the Priest of Osiris is not your cousin? Or is he in this life?' she said confused and dared to look at her king

'Priest of Osiris? I was talking about the High Priest of Set, my cousin. He is the only of my priests that are still around me.' Atemu said to the woman

'My Pharaoh, I saw the priest with you, the golden Priest. I am his acolyte my Pharaoh. I would recognize him if I were blind my Pharaoh.' she said now looking completely bewildered

'My name here is Yugi, please call me this. And second Joey isn't a priest, he has absolutely no training.' Atemu said, confused. He still had not regained his memories, and the Ishtar family had attempted to fill in as many of the blanks as they could, but many of the papyrus papers that had the records had disintegrated and much of his own history was gone.

'The golden boy is the Priest of Osiris, for all time. Soul bonded to the High Priest of Set for all time. Nothing short of the ending of the soulpond would ever stop this. Yugi, you know this to be so. You performed the bond ceremony so many centuries ago. If the Golden Priest had not died, you would have had your priest with his full knowledge. But because the ceremony was interrupted by the Thief King and he saved your life by sacrificing his.' she said still confused that her Pharaoh did not know this

'They are SOUL BONDED!' Atemu shrieked, shocked at that revelation, though it did make some sense. It completely explained their animosity toward each other and why they could never give a civil word to each other. It also explained why Joey was completely over the moon with him

'Yes my lord, tell me where does my priest live?' she asked in a rather innocent voice

'I will take you to him instead. Soul bonded...him and Kaiba soul bonded...' Atemu muttered but the woman heard him and exclaimed 'Seto Kaiba is the High Priest?!'

'Yes, and please keep this to yourself. Seto does not believe in his powers, and since I do not have my memories of my past life, I can not guide him. I am trapped within the puzzle with my Hikari. Not that I feel trapped.' he said with a smile

'You found him! My Pharaoh, you found your soul mate?!' she said, tears flowing down her face

'You are looking at the body of my Hikari. He is my angel, my Aibou and I love him very much. Osiris had been looking after him until it was time. Now this is the time and I have my light with me, and I am surrounded by my ladies and lords. With them I will be able to once and for all stop the evil that still threatens time.' Atemu said

'Highness, if my Priest has no training, then how does he serve you?' the woman said as they began walking out of the park. The sun was setting now and Yugi was walking toward the game shop

'He serves as my friend. He is my own blinding light that guides me through everything. If there was ever a kindred soul, it would be him' Atemu said

'Pharaoh, you do know his history? He IS part of your soul. Your Hikari split himself to give your cousin a soulmate. This is why every reincarnation of the priest has been golden. He is pure light.' she said still in awe of finding her priest

'That...does explain quite a bit. Like how Joey was chosen to wield the dragon Hae...' he began, but the woman held his arm.

'My Pharaoh, do not speak the name. It is still forbidden.' she said softly. As they walked she stopped as the reached Joey's apartment complex, which was only a few blocks from the game shop. 'Is this where my priest lives?' she said, and saw the Pharaoh nod.

'Very well, I have a lot of preparation to do. Tell me, how should I integrate myself into my Priest's life?' she asked the former Pharaoh

'Joey wants to run a massage therapy shop, but he has no idea how. He know a great deal about the art of healing with oils and touch and he gives amazing back massages. If I didn't have my Aibou...' he said blushing slightly

'Then this will be my goal, in guiding my Priest to his knowledge. Tell him about me and with my own connections I will help him get started.' she said softly, looking up instinctively to where her priest was residing.

'Then may I have your name?' he said softly to the matronly woman

'Hanna, my name is Hanna' she said, tears glistening with her hearts desire so close to her.

\- End Dreamscape -

Closing her eyes again, she remembered the first meeting she had with Joey the very next day. She had seen him in the park again, this time gathering his own herbs of Lavender, that grew in the deeper part of the park. She still had not decided how to approach him, when she felt a deep stab of pain in her lower back, and grabbing the pain to stop it, she nearly pitched forward. Almost anticipating the ground and the grass up her nose, she then was assailed by the scent of caramel and vanilla and a warmth that in her entire 35 years of living she had never felt before. Opening her eyes, she was looking at pure gold, and a wide smile that almost made her want to weep.

"Ya alright? Ya took a big fall there." the boy said, still holding her cradled in his arms

"Yes I am fine, but my back, it hurts" she said, using a tone that she had not used in a very long time, but almost seemed natural when she used it.

"Yure back? Hmm lemme see what I can do about that for ya" he had said in his thick accent. Sliding her down onto the ground, he moved her onto her back and without a thought, straddled her upper thighs, and began to massage her lower back. At his touch, she knew she had done it. Then within her mind she heard 'You are welcome my acolyte, sorry if I hurt you there' and it laughed as it faded away, and she just couldn't help but smile as her lord had been the one to cause the injury, one that the Golden Priest of Osiris was now massaging away for her.

Afterward, she sat up and with the boy began discussing his dreams, and five months later, on the eve of his 18th birthday, the shop Draconic Ruby, a tribute to his favourite card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, was created. Now six months later and almost a year since their first meeting, his dream of being with his dragon was about to come true.

‹‹ ♠ ♥ ♠ ››

‹‹ ♠ ♥ ♠ ››

As Joey left the room he braced himself against the wall, the tears in his eyes flowing down his cheeks in earnest. He wanted so bad to release, but he had denied himself, as he knew that he would need something. That was one of the reasons that he had used a little toy on himself, though the toy had always been intended for Seto, after seeing his Dragon naked, he was glad that he kept it in the bottom of his bag. After he had inserted the cock ring, he had not expected Seto to try to stimulate him. Which he did and now he was rock hard and it was going to be a painful night. The other, is that he did not want to be taken tonight, and if he released, he feared his pheromones would reveal his desires. He had worked very hard to keep his scent from Seto, as his own natural scent was an incredible aphrodisiac that would have driven Seto into raping him, and he did not want to do that to him. As much as he wanted to get out of the mansion, he had to get the ring off of him first, so that the erection could subside.

Slipping into one of the bathrooms on the first floor as he was still in the mansion, he closed the door, and undid the button of his pants and the zipper fell on its own, allowing his penis to finally get some room and escape. Which was another reason that he was in such pain. He was larger then his Dragon, and that was saying something. Very slowly, he released all of it, and it stood proudly and straight up into the air, with the cock ring at the base. Which was seriously constricting him, as the ring was never meant for him, and he was too large for it.

'I am so glad that I didn't get the metal one' he thought to himself as he very gently attempted to roll it off of himself, making it very painful for him. It took him some time but he was finally able to gently roll it off, and with that, his cock seemed to expand with a sigh of relief. He then sat down on the toilet seat that had been down, and leaned back, allowing his cock to breathe. He resisted the urge to try to relieve himself, as he could only do that in his shower, because of his pheromones. All he could do was use his breathing techniques to relax himself. What he didn't expect was his Dragon to open the door.

"Wheeler, I am so...r...r...y..." Seto said as he opened the door, and then stopped and stared at Joey's massive erection.

"By Ra..." Seto unconsciously said stunned at his size. When he had felt Joey earlier in the day he thought that it was a full erection, now realizing that it wasn't

"Kaiba! GET OUT!!" Joey screamed, embarrassed and he grabbed a towel that was hanging beside him, to cover himself

"No..." Seto said, still entranced at the sight of Joey. He stepped further in and closed the door. Joey heard a 'snick' of the lock and looking wide-eyed at the back of his love. Seto then turned to Joey and smirked one of those grins that never boded well for anyone.

"Kaiba, it's a powder room, ya ain't taking me in a powder room!" Joey screeched as he could not mistake the predatory look in Seto's eyes

"My house, my rules." Seto said with one of his smirks on his face, that would normally send the competition screaming in terror. Right now Joey, he knew that if he didn't move, and move FAST, he was going to be impaled in 30 seconds flat, and FORGET preparation.

"No...by my lord Osiris, NO!" Joey screamed, invoking his own god Osiris, that in his former life had been the priest of. He stood up as Seto began to stalk his prey, moving further into the bathroom. Joey was scrambling how to figure out how to get out of the room, as he slowly inched along the wall, going toward the entranceway.

Seto just watched him, loving the fear that was radiating from him, making him that much hornier, if it was possible. The former erection that the shower interlude had taken care of, had already sprung to life again, and it too was getting very painful against Seto's leather pants that he had grabbed when he realized that Joey had left him. Now, it was a full mast again on him, and he was eager to get inside the blond and have him fulfill the promise that his body had made to him earlier that night. He thought very briefly that his thoughts were edging towards rape, but seeing how aroused Joey was, he knew that it was only his stubborn pride that was making him edgey.

"Yes Joseph, I already told you that I was going to be buried deep into your body, and that is a promise I intend to keep. Now, stop squirming and fulfill your promise to me." Seto said in a low voice, that was very husky

"And I said that our business was done for the night." Joey said softly, wanting to inject some of the harshness that he felt, but his body and heart was being invaded by the spell that Seto was weaving again

"Our business is done when I say it is done." Seto said, just as softly, still weaving the spell that would lower Joey's resistance. Joey thought he wasn't aware of what he was doing, but even though he scoffed at all the magic that had been apart of their lives, the spirit of Set had been helping him to learn about it, albeit, he knew he would soon need the Pharaoh's assistance. Even if he was dead and gone. Unbeknownst to the others, he had been researching where the body of the Pharaoh was, so that he could resurrect him. He too had heard about how withdrawn Yugi had been, and through Mokuba had heard that Yugi had attempted to take his own life, so distraught without the Pharaoh.

"I ain't a whore Kaiba" Joey said harshly, trying to get the man to stop his advance. Now Joey knew what a trapped gazelle felt like when stalked by a lion.

"I know that now Joseph, and I am sorry that I came to that conclusion. That doesn't mean our business is done for the night. You promised to make me relaxed, and I am still tense. Relax me Puppy..." Seto said amused that he thought his puppy could escape. He had been watching the boy move closer to the door, in an attempt to escape and he found it amusing that he thought he could.

"I made ya relaxed dammit, and then ya had ta jerk off." Joey said finally reaching the door, and succeeded in switching places with Seto

"I want full relaxation. I think being buried deep in your body and the energy from my release into you will suffice. Now stop this nonsense and strip." Seto ordered him

"Fuck you" Joey said getting more agitated and worried. He had invoked Osiris's name but nothing had happened, and that was never a good thing.

"That is the idea, now STRIP" Seto said moving toward him

"NO!!" Joey said and from his wrist a flash appeared and somehow a Sennen Eye appeared over Joey's forehead. He seemed to glow, and a presence seemed to almost merge with him.

"Priest of Set, you will not touch my disciple without my permission and that of my priest. My priest has denied you twice and yet you still intend to take him by force. This is not acceptable, give you two are soul mates. If you attempt one final time to take my priest by force I will end your life cycle and all your life cycles and remove your soul bond to this pure soul." a voice said from within Joey but deeper and with a slight accent. "Oh, and the Pharaoh sends his regards. Keep his light safe until his return. The others will be returning soon. Ta Ta!" the voice said. Though it had not identified itself, Seto knew that voice from his past. It was the God Osiris. Somehow Joey was able to take the God into his body, and was calling him a priest, which he KNEW Joey was not a priest of.

"My lord, I am sorry, I meant no disrespect. Please do not go, I still have more questions for you, like why are you in my puppy?" Seto said immediately dropping to the floor and prostrating himself to the God. He did not know why he did that, as he had always felt that he should never bow to anyone, but instinctively he knew that his own lord, the one he would never have an issue with bowing to, would not object to this. Any of the other Gods he would never do this too, not even the Pharaoh would he prostrate himself to, but the Lord Osiris, which was his companion God because of the shared history, he felt he could do this with.

"High Priest, as amusing as this is, your lord would not appreciate it, so get up." the god said through the body of Joey, coming over to the young CEO and placed a hand onto head. As Seto came back up and sat at one knee, Osiris still within his Priest's body smiled at him showing love on his face, that Seto was not sure if it was Joey or Osiris showing this love. As Seto took a breath, he could have sworn he smelled the most delicious scent he had ever smelled, as Osiris allowed some of Joey's natural pheromones to release, to tease the high priest, which he still was, second only to the Pharaoh.

"As you wish my lord" Seto said, though still kneeling on one knee and bowing his head.

"My priest has made his conditions to you and his stance and you WILL abide by it. You need to search your own heart in order to allow it to open. You almost did once, when you attempted to take my Priest after he soul bonded you to him. This is why I have allowed him this item" the God said, then holding up his right arm allowing what had been glowing to finally show itself. It was a beautiful and delicate bracelet with the Eye of Ra in its centre. It also had a very unique jewel within. It almost looked like the Yin/Yang symbol, but instead of it being black and white, it was silver and red. There were dots as well, and the colours were a golden pale yellow and deep blue. Seto looked at it in awe, as his mind just could not comprehend what it was he was looking at. If he was to hazard a guess, it would be almost a representation of their shared eyes 'But that would be ridiculous.' Seto thought as he could see the age of the item, and given the history of the items, they were made over 5, 000 years ago

"What is that..." he hissed softly, wanting to see if he could get some information from the elusive God. From the studying he had been doing, trying to be the Priest of Set again, as there had been no sects of Set in 5,000 years, so he currently was the only one.

"High Priest Set, this is an item that was intended for you to give your soulmate by your father when he created the Millennium Items. Yours was the Rod, but this one was to be your companion item, to be given only to your other half. The purest light ever to grace this earth. However your father did not know about the Pharaoh's soulmate, as it resided with me. You know who I speak of. Your soulmate is the Pharaoh's half soul. When the item was created, the soul requested to be split and given to your other half, as you were born with no soulmate. I agreed and I embedded the half soul within the item. When the other items were finally created and the items bestowed on the rightful owners, this item was kept hidden by the Priest of Osiris. And you know who I am talking about. The Priest of Osiris, the Golden Priest named Jono. Your other half. His name means mythical reborn of the sun, and that is what he is. This is why my priests reborn name is Katsuya. It's meaning is Victorious, as this was the first of his lives that you were born with him. He has had many lives, and his powers have grown admirably because of this. But his heart and soul have been looking for you. This was why I whispered this name when you were born to your mother seven days before my hallowed day. On that day, your mother wished for you to have a love, and at that time, the creating of your love's soul was in the deciding time. Your love was not supposed to be born this life, but because of her wish, it activated this bracelet and her wish was granted. She wished for a Kat to be born to her little boy. When my host was born, I whispered his name to his mother, but his father would not allow him to be named this. This is why it is his middle name." the god explained, but seemed to grow tired.

"My lord, being within my soul mate is making you tired. Perhaps it is time to go. I have learned a great deal tonight and I will use this knowledge. I wish to take him upstairs and care for him, as I should have when I first regained my memories." Seto said, still prostrating himself before the god.

"My host has already said no, and I will respect his wishes. Though, I am going to give you glimpse into this items powers." the god said as he held out his wrist and the item glowed again. Within, it created a vortex and the god began to step through. Before he did so, he turned toward the former High Priest of Set.

"Do not worry, my host lives and breathes for you, and has dreamt of nothing but finally being able to claim you for the last 5,000 years as you were both denied the final soul bonding. When you two finally mate, you will have the hidden abilities of both the bracelet and the rod together, as they were always intended to work together. Farewell young Priest. Oh, and stop casting your spells, it is distracting to him." the god said, using Joey's body to wink at him, and give him a sexy smile, making Seto's heart melt. The god then walked through the vortex and Seto was left in the bathroom, with a smirk on his face.

‹‹ ♠ ♥ ♠ ››

‹‹ ♠ ♥ ♠ ››

Osiris came through the other side of the portal, to an awaiting Acolyte on the other side. "My acolyte, my host is going to need rest. Please assure his safety. His soul mate is determine to take him against his will. And when it comes to him, he has no will. You will have to do a better job of guarding his virginity. He must willingly submit to the High Priest in order for everything to happen. As well, his gift has now appeared, and will be strange to him. You have the scriptures about what his Bracelet is capable of, and you will have to reveal yourself now." the god within Joey said

"I understand my lord, I shall help him. He must be very confused about his feelings. He did discuss with me how he might feel when he saw his Dragon." Hanna said to her God.

"Thank you acolyte. Now I go." he said and with that, he left Joey, and without the god to sustain him, he fell to the ground, the bracelet tinkling slightly.

Hanna came over to him, and attempted to move him onto the chair that Osiris had emerged close to. Finally succeeding, she waited for him to awaken, as being a God's Avatar was always draining. She had wanted to be Osiris's avatar but without the priest to train her, she was delegated to only being an acolyte. Which for now was fine, but for Joey to receive his training of being a modern Priest for Osiris, he would need to speak to the god, and with him being an avatar it was not possible. Waiting for him to awaken, she went into her kitchen and began to prepare snacks that she knew her priest would enjoy. If one thing hadn't changed, it was his voracious appetite. Smiling, she had read the scriptures, that had been kept from the aging of time, and she had read that the entire court had been surprised that when the two Dragon Priests united, the Golden Priest was still a virgin. How a thing like that had occurred with his appetite no one person knew, but she did not want to be in the house when they finally consummated their bond.

As she finished making the snacks, that she had gotten used to making for her priest, she came back in with the apple cider that he had come to enjoy, as she always made it from fresh with cloves, nutmeg and cinnamon, as well as anise, which can trace its origins to Egypt. She could see that he was beginning to stir, so she grabbed her Egyptian stool, one that she had hidden from Joey so that he did not suspect.

"Hmm..my head...hurts..." Joey mumbled as he began to awaken. He then saw that he wasn't at the mansion any more, and that Hanna was in front of him.

"What happened! Last thing I remember was seeing Seto about to jump me!" he said sitting forward

"You invoked our Lords name Katsuya. He saved you and your virginity." Hanna said, her eyes low

"Osiris?! He came?! But why don't I remember?" he said confused. He then saw something golden on his wrist "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he screamed, seeing the Eye of Horus on his wrist. After everything that he had encountered with the Millennium items he knew what he was looking at but was in shock that it had chosen him.

"You know what that is Katsuya. It is the missing 8th item, the Millennium Bracelet. Forged in secret for the Golden Priest of Osiris, held by Osiris until the time of your rebirth with your soulmate. The holder of the Millennium Rod." Hanna said, saying from memory of her scriptures that had been her training from the previous acolytes. There had been no priests or avatars for their coven, as the only priest had been the Golden Priest, and no other could successfully bring Osiris into their body.

"Priest? I ain't a priest. What'cha talking about Hanna?" he said, not looking at her, but fondling the bracelet in awe. Looking at it, it was a combination of many of the items, especially his love's rod. It even had a piece of the Millennium Ring's spikes that tinkled when it moved, almost in a calming effect. When looking further, he could see that it incorporated 5 of the 7 Millennium items and yet, it was still a delicate piece of artwork.

"How did I get this?" he asked, pointing at the bracelet

"I am not certain Katsuya, my lord priest. But I suspect that when your soul merged with this body, you were born with it. It has been helping you and guiding you for quite some time. Your 'natural' luck, and your ability to survive Marik's attack. They were all because of the bracelet. It was a lover's gift, and it will always protect you." Hanna said

"I ain't got a lover, you know that. And since my ass doesn't hurt, Seto hasn't taken me yet." Joey said, not ashamed of speaking so frankly with her.

"Your soul bond is still there, regardless if it has never been fulfilled. The day it is fulfilled, paradise shall reign. It has been foretold. The scriptures say 'When two souls join in the presences of the most holy of items, the dragons shall appear and bring forth the Unknown King'. We have been taught this since your bonding ceremony to the High Priest my lord." Hanna said to the completely stunned blond teenager.

"I'm bonded to KAIBA!" he shrieked, his face in horror. Then realizing what all the fights had been about, their souls were trying to merge.

"Katsuya, you know this to be true. Why else would you be so attracted to him. He is your other soul. And you are his. The Pharaoh knew this when I approached him nearly a year ago. He took me to you. That was why I approached you my lord. I am your acolyte, your servant." Hanna said not sure how Joey was going to react to everything. But she was in for a surprise

"I kinda figured it was something like that. I knew that Seto and I were soul mates, and I knew about my Lord Osiris. I remember my lives, and that I had been priest to him in every one. I was just surprised that in this one I wasn't. This is my first reincarnation in nearly 1000 years. He had been training me for a while. So...ya wanna be an avatar huh?" Joey said with his infamous smirk on his face

"My Lord...you are fine with all of this?" she said, shocked at him yet gladdened that he was mature enough emotionally to be able to accept everything

"With all the strange stuff that has been happening to me since I was 16, yeah this is a piece of cake. So..what does my new piece of Jewellery do?" he said, fingering again the bracelet

"Well I know that you can use the shadows to teleport anywhere you want. And that it increases your luck, and can physically protect you from Shadow Magic and the effects of the shadow realm. The rest, I do not know. When you were the Priest of Osiris, you had not been given the bracelet as of yet, as it was to be a gift from Osiris after you and your soul mate bonded for the first time. I do know that when you do, I would suggest no one be anywhere near the house. Your honeymoon cottage was supposed to be a few miles from the palace...for safety reasons. All I do know is that when it is completed a very special gift will be bestowed. What I don't know. I think it ends up being your hearts desire." she said looking at him. She already knew what it would most likely be, but she wanted to wait. And she knew her Golden Priest. Everything would be right with the world.

"Far away eh...hehehe..." Joey said giggling to himself, thinking about when he was going to claim his dragon.

"Why am I not surprised that THAT was all you could think about." she said with a smile.

"How can I help it. My dragon is GORGEOUS. Even naked...by my lord, how am I gonna sleep tonight..." he said

"No worries, I will take care of you tonight. You are going to need your rest anyways. If you want I will drive you into school tomorrow." she said

"How can I ever thank you for being in my life. You are the closest thing to a mother I have had in a very long time. Thank you Hanna." Joey said with tears in his eyes.

"My lord, I am here to serve you and guide you. Let's get your blend for your Dragon into lotion form, and then we will call it a night. While I go gather the oils, eat. I made your favourites." she said pointing at the food she made him

"FOOD!! Thanks Hanna, I'm STARVING!!" he said, as he began to devour all the food present. And ignored her. Which was normal whenever he was around food. It was a good thing that the previous Priest of Osiris, had amassed a wealth that would rival the Pharaoh's, though...not Atemu's that the Ishtar's had been guarding for him. If it hadn't been for shadow magic guarding Atemu's tomb his treasures that were intended for him and his Aibou would be gone. When the Pharaoh returned and took his rightful place, him and his consort were going to be the richest people on the planet. Next to the Kaiba's of course, she thought giggling at the look on the High Priest's face when he finds out that his puppy had more money then Kaiba, 5 times over. All the money that Hanna had been investing, as had all acolytes had been intended for the Dragon Priests, and had been guarded for the 5000 years. Which would come into Joey's after the honeymoon, which judging from Osiris's reactions, would not be too much longer.

Osiris was a strange god, to be sure. Normally he was a wrathful God and any other mortal, he would be not as kind. But to the acolytes of the Golden Priest he had been kind and gentle. Like a loving father. To the Golden Priest...it was hard to describe their relationship. Definitely a father/son relationship, but on a deeper level then ever thought possible. This was why he had the bracelet made, and why he had been the holder of it until Joey's rebirth.

As she returned she saw that he had finished all the food prepared, and was leaning back into the chair, his head tilted back. Once again, like the first time she saw him, she wished circumstances had not deemed him to be the Golden Priest. He was absolutely breathtaking, especially in the clothing that he was wearing right now. And she was remembered that she was too old for him, and besides, she thought, the Dragon of the Dark would take her head off for looking at his Golden Dragon.

She brought all the items into the room, and together they prepared the oils and made a cocoa butter and then he got settled into his bed for the night, not knowing that it was his room of the Golden Priest. The interior of it was shades of Gold and Blue, with elements of the two dragons, red and silver, which after watching some of their battles with duel monsters, it was an easy task. As she saw him settled, as she had given him a sleeping drought, knowing he would be rather keyed up because of the unreleased lust, she returned to the main living room, and began to prepare for the next few weeks. As in a few weeks he would graduate from high school and at that point finally take his place as the Golden Priest.


	4. Massage 104

Massage 104

As Joey was getting settled at Hanna's, blissfully asleep, Seto was still keyed up from tonight's 'relaxation' time. Unlike Joey, who had someone trained in herbs and knew how to relax the body, Seto did not have that luxury. Fortunately for the young CEO, he had a wide range of alcoholic beverages that were just as potent as any sleep drought. Looking at all he had, he found one that he remembered had an undercurrent of caramel, one of the scents he was SURE he had detected from Joey, when Osiris had been in his body, his precious Pionneau from 1969, one of the most expensive of his Cognac. At $1,200 a bottle it was one of the most expensive in the world, and for special occasions, he had gotten a case of it.

Opening the bottle and allowing it to breathe, he went to the fireplace in his study, and began the fire, wanting the lull of the fire to help him sort out his thoughts and feelings. As the fire grew, he sat up, and went back into the area of the living room that was where his wet bar was. Being the fact that he was technically still underage, at least for another year, he pulled down one of the brandy sniffers, and poured a generous amount of the intoxicating cognac. Bringing it to his nostrils, he took a whiff of it, allowing the scent to permeate within his body, as he closed his eyes and thought about the blond. Trying not to think at how close he had been to actually raping him, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax, and not give in to the maelstrom of emotions, that he thought he had long ago conquered.

Coming back into the room, he sat down at the small chair that faced the fireplace. Closing his eyes again, he pictured in his mind, the absolute beauty of the blond, and he remembered the very long, and very full erection of the blond, coming out of those black pants of his. 'This isn't going to work. If I keep thinking about his body, I am never going to be able to relax and be able to sleep' Seto thought to himself, as he took his first drink of the alcohol.

Feeling it sear down his throat, and settling at his stomach, he could feel the warmth begin to seep into his body, and create fire in his blood. Closing his eyes again, he felt the stirrings of something within his mind. Knowing what the cause was, he sat up, and went over to his desk. Sitting in the chair, he looked down at the right side, and placed his hand onto the keypad that was there, and with that, a secret drawer, that had been locked, opened, and within a gold eye seemed to glimmer at him. Almost in taunting him, daring him to hold the item.

Even though he was not afraid of it, he did fear what would happen again if he placed his hand on the item. For that purpose, he locked the ancient item away, from both the world and his greatest temptations. But he could not resist its lure, and with an unconscious thought, he placed his hand on the Millennium item, and lifted it from its velvet storage. Closing the drawer, knowing it was only a matter of time, he walked over to the chair and sat down, waiting for it.

It didn't disappoint him.

'WHAT THE HELL IN ALL ITS MIGHTY FORM DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY PUPPY'S VIRGINITY. YOU STUPID IDIOT. I DID NOT GO THROUGH THE LAST 5,000 YEARS WAITING TO MATE WITH HIM ONLY TO HAVE YOU RAPE HIM!' it yelled at him in all it's fury, with a projected image of a high priest, in full regalia

"Seth calm down..." Seto said to the spirit, that he had been surprised and shocked one day six months previous, to find still residing in the rod, when all the other spirits had departed. Noone knew that Seth's spirit, the one time High Priest of Set, was in the rod, tied to the rod until the joining. One that Seth had made him aware of, but did not name who. All he had told Seto was that when he finally made love to his soul mate, Seth would be free of the rod and able to finally pass over.

'NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I HAVE WANTED JONO FOR 5,000 YEARS AND YOU NEARLY RAPED HIM TONIGHT. IF OUR LORD OSIRIS HAD NOT STEPPED IN, YOU WOULD HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING. YOU STUPID HORNY BASTARD!' Seth screamed at him, not able to even calm down, beyond furious at Seto hurting Joey like that.

"Seth can you kindly try to remember that his name is JOEY not JONO." Seto said in his calm voice, one that he knew would irritate the spirit further, then again given his current state, maybe that wasn't a good idea

'Ra Dammit Seto, you hurt him. I can feel him crying in his sleep. What he did earlier was nothing. Seto close your eyes, I am going to give you a glimpse as to what you did to him.' Seth said, literally vibrating from anger, his fists balled and shaking.

"And how do you suppose we are going to do that? Go into his dreams?" Seto said sneering at him

'You stupid idiotic little child. Yes, we are going into his mind, and you are going to see all the damage that you did to him tonight. Your Rod can enter the dreams of anyone, and his bracelet will allow you passage. Anyone else and it would not. Only you have this power. Though I did not know he was wielder. Jono did not say anything...' Seth said, remembering his own Golden Priest. His eyes closed and a tear fell from his eye.

"Seth, tell me what happened. It is obvious that you loved him, tell me. Please. Seeing him crying earlier felt like a part of my soul was being shredded and I don't want to feel that again." Seto said, tears forming in his own eyes.

'Very well, but what version do you want. The condensed or the full and dirty.' Seth said, tears still in his eyes, but with a glint in his eye that Seto had only seen a few times, usually when he had caught him thinking of Jono

"Uh..." Seto said at a loss for words, but his bright red face betrayed his choice.

'So the full and dirty then. As you know, Jono was the Priest of Osiris and my love. When he came from the distant lands, he came as the Priest. He was the first of the priests to be accepted wholeheartedly as an Avatar of Osiris, not having any need for preparation, as Osiris would come and go into his body, like dauning or doffing a cape. Because of this, he was accepted into the ranks and quickly became his own kind of High Priest, though since I had that rank, the Pharaoh gave him the title of the Golden Priest of Osiris. There were many times that I would be talking to him, and then a change would happen and Osiris would be talking to me instead, helping me to be aware of Jono in a way that I never thought possible.' Seth said softly, closing his own eyes in remembrance. He may have been a spirit, and the lighting may not have been the best, but Seto could detect a rosy hue adorning Seth's cheeks

"In what way was he making you aware?" Seto asked the spirit now curious, though forming his own suspicions

'You already know that. Osiris did it to you. Just before he left, what did you smell?' Seth asked his reincarnation

"A most delicious smell, it was intoxicating." Seto admitted his own cheeks blushing hotly

'It is the pheromone of the Golden Priest. It is something with his body chemistry, that has been past down through the genetic coding of the Priest. Jono has it as does your puppy Joey. However, the smelling of it, and the tasting of it are two very different things.' Seth said now grinning with a wolfish delight

"What..." Seto hissed in a whisper

'I am the only person to have ever tasted his spirit. I may not have taken his body, nor has he ever taken mine, but we have both tasted each other, and he tastes like the sweetest caramel and vanilla that you would ever have dreamed of. When he cums, your heart breaks at the sight of his golden body arching and everything screaming from him. And the sound...it is pure angels' Seth said, his face dreamy, like he was in a far off place.

"Why did you never take him?" Seto asked after a time. He was now rock hard at the images that Seth had given him and remembering how big Joey was. Seto was not a uke, would never been a uke...for anyone else. But to have that beautiful piece of his anatomy deep into his body, Seto was almost willing to give anything.

'I heard that..and yes, Jono was that large. I think it has to do with their soul. Jono would never tell me about it, but he was fully aware of his time in the Soul Pond. He told me that he was created for me. And only me. No one else can satisfy his soul. I got close to Jono's reincarnation when that abomination took the rod, and attempted to send my Jono to the shadow realm. Your Joey is aware of all his lives as well. Ask him sometime about them. Now back to your question. The reason I did not take Jono was he wanted to be pure for our wedding night. But he has enormous appetites, and that includes in the bedroom. Not taking him after he would be boneless from the amount of orgasms I would give him was the hardest thing I thought I could ever take. The hardest was watching my beloved Jono, look at me, with a dagger in his heart, looking at me with the greatest love I had ever seen, and whisper to me 'We will meet again, and I will take you my Dragon'. ' Seth said the tears flowing freely from his face. Seto himself was in tears as well, so moved by the images that he could see in Seth's memories.

"He called you Dragon..." Seto said finally, after he could see that Seth was recovering from his memories

'Yes Seto, Jono's pet name for me was Dragon, and he was my puppy. My Golden puppy that gleamed so brightly that only the sun was brighter.' Seth said, knowing full well that once again, those pet names were in use.

"Joey called me his Dragon last night." Seto said, not really comprehending what Seth was telling him.

'You are. And the time that I spent researching everything, it has some significance to what will happen when you make love to our Puppy. Atemu said that our wedding night had to be away from the Palace, though considering some of the energy that would come out of Jono when I made him cum, I think I know why. So Seto, when you do make love to him, don't do it indoors. At least not the first two times.' Seth said with a sparkle in his eye

"What do you mean the first two times?" Seto said standing up and leaning against the fireplace. The fire had gone down by now, and its embers were still glowing, but the fire was still there, making the room glow

'He has to take you. Something about fulfilling a prophesy, but you have to take him, and he has to take you. When that happens an energy is going to be released, and it is going to allow something. I wish Osiris would have told me, but after Jono's death, no other person could take Osiris into his or her body. As far as I am aware, last night was the first time in 5,000 years that Osiris has been able to manifest himself into a mortal's body. So you must have REALLY pissed him off. So don't do that again.' Seth said with a small smile

"I won't. I didn't intend for my emotions to take over but I had been smelling him since the limo and.." Seto started to say, but Seth raised his hand and stopped him

'I understand. Jono was the same way. Most of the time he could control his pheromones, especially when aroused while in the presence of others, but alone or with myself, it was nearly impossible and there would always be leaks in the control. How do you think I got him into my bed that first time. I found him alone in one of the bathing rooms furiously attempting to relieve himself of that glorious erection, but his pheromones were out of control, and I will be honest myself. I nearly raped him myself. But I had Set as my guide, and he helped me to control myself. That day, when I took him into my mouth, and tasted the seed he released, it was the sweetest dessert I had ever tasted, and even the sweet honeyed cakes tasted like birdseed compared to him. Today you had Jono's patron, Osiris and he protected his virginity. Now that you have smelled him, it will be very hard for you to control yourself. Unlike Jono and I, you have a restriction on you. Kissing Jono was like heaven and you are not going to be able to do so until you can love Joey. And everything that comes with him. You hurt him today, you hurt him badly.' Seth said solemnly, his head down

"So how am I going to control myself. I have 4 out of my 5 classes with him. Granted yes, we only have two weeks left of school but..." Seto said, but trailed off seeing Seth smile. "What?" he asked the spirit

"And what kind of significance is this supposed to be." Seto said not liking it when Seth smirked. Smirking Seth equalled a very devious Seth, as he had learned over the last year, since he came into possession of the rod.

Malik one day, after the events of Dartz and his gang, came to him in his office and held out the rod to him. He had almost expected him to start glowing again, but instead said 'Please take this, its driving me nuts' and held it out for Seto to take. He didn't know what power he had that had resisted telling him he WAS nuts, but he moved from his desk and walked over to the Egyptian and grasped the Rod in his hand for the first time. As he took it from Malik's hands he heard him mutter 'Thank ever loving GOD. Now I can get some sleep' and with that the Egyptian teen walked out of the door and he had not seen him since. Left with the rod in hand, he moved back to his desk and attempted to begin working again, only to hear in his head 'WHERE IS MY JONO!' screaming in his head, which sent the chair of the CEO nearly flying out the window, taking him with it. He managed to stop the chair, just in time, only to hear the voice again, eerily similar to his own scream again 'WHERE IS JONO!'. He didn't know how to respond to it, only thought in his head was 'He's mine and you can't have him' though at the time he was not sure of WHY he said it just like that, but over time, he came to understand much about his shared spirit, his own Yami, yet not a Yami. This was why, when the others left this world, Seth did not leave with them. He stayed, as he was tied to the Rod. It was only recently, as the fighting between Joey and himself had gotten worse, and more physical, that Seth realized where the spirit of Jono was, and had been driving Seto completely nuts, trying to get him to Mate with him. It was a wonder that Seto just didn't walk around with a hard on all the time, as Seth would control his body. Much like yesterday and his reactions to the blond. Though thank the heavens he had not been upstairs with him. Bringing himself out of his musings, still watching Seth smirk and with a look of 'You Done?'

"Yes..now tell me, what is so special about June 30th" Seto asked

'June 30th is the 5,000 anniversary of my wedding to Jono. And it was to be our wedding night. You are going to make it happen. I want you to marry Joey by the 30th and fulfill my promise to him.' Seth said his smirk even greater

"What..marry the mutt? You are nuts!" Seto said, scoffing at Seth. Unfortunately Seth had access to his feelings and emotions as well as his mind, so his incredulity didn't work on him and Seth was grinning again, with the look of plotting as well.

'Don't you want that golden body writhing in ecstasy underneath you as you slam into him, filling him with your seed. Don't you want that glorious cock of his so deep inside you that you can feel it in your throat as he pounds you into the mattress. Don't you want the ability to call that shining beauty yours for all time. To be loved by that pure and untainted soul. To never be alone again, to have your soulmate, the one that knows you better then you know yourself, that gives you the feeling of constant summer' Seth asked him curiously, being able to feel the lust rising in Seto again. He was so much like himself it was not funny, and he knew that those images would give him the turning point.

"Yes...by the gods yes..." Seto whispered, falling to his knees and began to hug himself, tears flowing down his face from the emotions of the images that Seto had painted within his mind.

'Then you know what to do. Make him yours. You will have this one week to convince him that he belongs to you and with you.' Seth said knowing what needed to be done. And now the hardest part of this night. He had to be shown that Seto had done a lot of damage to Joey's psyche tonight and that tomorrow he had a great deal of work to deal with. Seth walked over to where Seto was still holding the rod, and placed his hand onto it. With that, he closed his eyes and felt within the magic the doorway that led to the soul rooms. Unlike the other Yami's, and their shared soul rooms, the Rod's soul room was a doorway into the soul of their shared mate. Only during slumber was it possible for the doors to be opened, and that was only if the party wanted it. Seth had done this with Jono a few times, only when his Mate was troubled and would not discuss it with him. Or he was too tired for the foreplay but still wanted his 'Seth time'.

With this new host, he was not sure if Joey would allow them in but it would not hurt to ask. As long as there was no malice intent, they could ask. If there was, and they attempted to force themselves in, they could do serious damage to their mate, and they did not want to do that. Seth closed his eyes and bringing the half drunk Seto, he approached the door of the soul room. Seth glared at Seto, and motioned what he needed to do. At that, Seto knocked on the door and awaited a response. Hearing the blond on the other side yell that he would be there in a moment, the door suddenly opened and there stood Joey, or rather Jono, dressed in his Priestly garbs.

'Seth, you can't come in. This isn't my soul room any more.' he spoke, using the honeyed tones that Joey had been using as of late

'You however are welcome inside. But be prepared. We have been waiting for you and you may not like what you see. We ALL have been waiting for you Seto Kaiba' Jono said and he opened the door to allow the young CEO inside. As Jono made a move to close the door, he turned Seth and said to him 'Afterwards you get your ass in here, its still MINE' and he slammed the door on Seth, but Seth had a grin a mile long.

\----

Seto came into the room, not expecting the opulence that he found inside. Inside was every shade of Gold and the only other colours inside was blue. But the shade of blue had only been seen on two other people. Himself and Seth. As he heard the door close, he became aware of other people in the room. They had been shadows of a sort, as to him the only one he had been aware of was Jono, but as time went on, he became aware of the 3 other people that were inside. One of them appeared Grecian, and the other two were Celts. But the last of them, had his blond hair longer then he had ever seen, but there was one trait among them. They were all young. Not much older then Joey was.

"What is going on here? Why do you all look like Joey." Seto said, not understanding what he was seeing.

"I was the first to be reborn. I was reborn 1,000 years ago from the date of Jono's death. I was born January 25. My name is Jorrin. I was raised to be a farmer, and I was loved, but isolated. On the day of my 20th birthday a man came to our home. There had been a snow storm a few days earlier, and I had gone out to investigate. He had seen me and demanded that my father sell me to him, in return for not destroying our village. My father, enraged at this, spat the offer into the mans face. The man then killed my family in front of me. He attempted to then take me against my will, but I stopped him. As I ran out the door, I did not see that one of his men had been waiting outside and I was impaled and killed. I died at 20 years old untouched and pure." the one that looked Grecian had said.

The second of the ones that Seto had taken as a Celt stepped forward. "My name is Jorma. I was reborn 2,500 years ago from the date of Jono's death. I was born January 25. I was a watchman in my native Gaul until the Romans came. Because of not having any contact with anyone, I did not interact with anyone other then my sister. She brought me food every day for the 10 years that I was watchman for our village. We were stationed on the outer edge of the Rhine river. I grew up happy until those monsters came. A gale force snow storm had descended on us and my village was unable to come to out because of it. I had already lashed myself to the watchtower to protect myself but because of this, some of my sight was masked, due to the snow squalls. I saw them coming, but did not see that there had been a scouting party that had gotten ahead of me. As I came down from my perch, they were waiting and struck me down. When I awoke, I found my village burning and I was nearly naked. They had stripped my body and left me in my loincloth. I was to be the prize of the General that night. My purity belonged to one person and one person only. But he had not been born yet. The stupid guards had not searched under my loincloth, for if they had they would have seen the vial of poison that I had stored there. Invoking the god of my ancestors from the memory of my past lives, I took the poison and invoked Osiris to take my weakened body. When those stupid soldiers returned they found me dead, but my purity was intact. I died at 20 years old untouched and pure." the one that Seto had mistaken for Celt, now realizing he was Germanic. He was also starting to notice a trend with these two, and he began to dread what the third was going to tell him.

"I was the third to be reborn. My name is Johfrit and I was a knight in the holy crusades for my Lord Arthur. And yes Seto THAT Arthur. I was born a bit later then the others, as the timing had to be correct for the 4th rebirth. I was born on January 25. I knew that my time was going to be short as I had full knowledge of all the times I had died. Only the memory of the coupling of our Mate Seth made life bearable. I was kept as pure as possible, though being a knight that was hard. I had seen many of my fellow knights bed many women, but all I could do was lay awake thinking of the miracle of Seth. My fellow knights grew angry that I would not partake in the merriment, but my Lord knew better. He had obtained the Grail and it had told him of my lives. He knew who I waited for and he was saddened for me as well that you would not be born in time for me. He kept me as protected as he could, but one could never predict treachery. My lord had made sure that none had seen my body, as I had learned from my other lives that the sight of my true state is what men desired. So I always protected myself. Until one night after a battle. I was smelling very foul, from the amount of lives I had taken that night. Despite how south we were, where snow should not have laid down, snow had begun to fall, and I knew something terrible was going to happen. I remembered that snowfall heralded my death, but despite that, I needed a cleansing. My nickname was the Pure Celtic Knight, but that night I was not feeling very pure. I took my leave of my lord and king and I headed towards a small waterfall that I had seen earlier that morning. Being very careful to not be followed, I made my way to the waterfall that was on the edge of the camp. What I did not know was one of the knights had followed me, and he had been one of the worst of the teasing for me to take a woman. I did not see him, when began to remove my armour and my headgear. I wanted to be clean as the following day was my 20th birthday and my lord wanted to make sure I lived past that day, as he knew of my curse. As I removed the armour and then the chainmail, I could feel someone close, but could not see anyone. My senses were sharper then most, as I had died last time with Osiris's name on my lips, and that gave me holy powers. My time with him during the period between Jorma and myself had been used to strengthen my powers because if I could live past my 20th birthday then the cycle could be broken and I could wait for you. You see, you were scheduled to be born the coming October, as you would be conceived within the following weeks. I already knew your parents and they were lovely people. I did not tell them of the miracle child that was to be born to them, as I did not want to jinx it. With these thoughts running in my head, the anticipation of seeing you again as it had been already nearly 4,000 years since I had seen you and it was making me so hot for you Seto." the boy said, his eyes glistening with lust.

"Uh...thank you?" Seto stuttered humbled and aroused by the lust of a wild version of his puppy.

"But that is not what happened. Thinking about you made me careless and stupid. I did not pay attention and began to remove all of my clothing, and instead of making sure that my body was covered, stripped myself naked and was highly aroused. You have now seen what we look like when aroused. Noone can resist us. Our pheromones are designed for one thing, mate with soulmate. But when we are careless, they scatter and any person within our area can be highly aroused to the point of no return. I cleaned myself, and began to touch myself remembering what Seth had done to Jono's body, the only one of us to have ever had any contact. I began to remember Seth's mouth on my cock, as it slid in and out of his glorious mouth, touching us and tasting us, and bringing us to the ultimate fulfillment, which I reenacted with the knight watching. As I came screaming your name, he found out my preference, which was against God's teachings. My Lord King never cared as he knew of what had happened to Jono through the Holy Grail, and knew of my desire to break this curse. However, it was not meant to be. As I laid on the cold slab, the aftershocks of my reenactment of our loving, he came out from his hiding place and with his sword held high ran to me and impaled me upon his sword. The moon had just reached its zenith and if there had been a clock it would have just struck 12 o'clock. By dying with your name on my lips I restored the purity of my soul. I died at 20 years old still untouched and pure." Johfrit said tears in his eyes, as did all the former lives of Joey. Johfrit's was the hardest as he had been the closest to the resurrected Seto that in three lifetimes they had come.Jono then stepped forward and came over to Seto. Seto was near collapse at the emotions that were overflowing from him.

"Seto, my dearest Seth brought you here to make you see how special what you have with Joey is. We 4 have been denied touch and care by any human with a mating. Only I have tasted fulfillment, and these three had to live their lives with this knowledge. My Seth was willing, all times that his spirit was invoked, but Johfrit's failure is what made Osiris decide to wait until it was time. The Pharaoh's light was beginning to dim with the amount of times that we had tried and failed and it was getting too hard for him to see this and not be able to do anything about it. That is why 18 years ago, the Pharaoh's light made the choice that it was time. And he forced himself to be born for the first time. You see, the Pharaoh's light has never been born, never had any lives, and was completely pure. When this happened, it broke the cycle of lives, and Osiris was finally able to control the designation of who was to be born. He forced your rebirth and then the birth of Joey, then Tristan, Duke and all the others, with Yugi being the last. He would not rebirth until he made sure that the Pharoah's entire court was rebirthed. When that happened, Osiris sat back and waited. What he did not expect was your animosity. See our spirit had only rebirthed 4 times, but yours. Yours had rebirthed over 50 times, and you had grown bitter and cold." Jono said, his eyes narrowing

"Now wait a minute, don't you dare try to judge me. I grew this way to protect Mokuba." Seto said now getting angry at them.

"Stop it right now. Your SOUL grew angry because we were not there. You had never found us in 5,000 years and could not accept us when you saw Joey for the first time. You KNEW who we were but you were cold and heartless to us. When you defeated Joey that first time at Duelist Kingdom we heard your soul cry. When we were threatened by Marik you did NOTHING to protect us. Only when the bracelet saved our life did your soul respond to us. The Rod had awakened and began to work. You LOVE us, but you won't admit it. So I ask you now. Now that you have heard our story, can you open your heart and let us in. We LOVE YOU SETO and we have longed for you. Will you let us in?" Jono asked as the other souls came behind him looking at him with tears in their eyes.

Seto was quiet for a time. The others knew that he had to search his own soul and ask the question to all his own lives. Being in the soul room also allowed his own soul to be heard and he quietly listened for the first time their stories, making it hard to be his normal calm and collected persona. As he heard the last one, a cold hearted murderer that killed children for fun, he began screaming in torment at the emotions coming from them.

It was then that he felt two arms wrap themselves around him and the irresistible scent of Caramel and Vanilla engulfed him. Pulling the body closer to him, he began to sob into the warm chest, as he felt the pain begin to wash away. He didn't know how long he had been there, but after a time the pain of his soul was gone, and it was as if all the dark energy from it was gone and it felt nearly pure. He then looked up and saw what he thought was Jono comforting him.

"Hush ma darling, yure pup is here. I ain't gunna let nothing hurt ya again" the voice said, Seto not mistaking that accent

"Joey?" Seto said startled at his entrance. He had thought that after meeting the 4 spirits that he would not see Joey, that they had been protecting him.

"Yes my Dragon. I am here. I love ya Seto, my dear Dragon." Joey said as Seto looked up at him and was in shock. Unlike the others, Joey had a halo of nearly blinding sunlight surrounding him

"You're so bright..." Seto said in awe, as he moved a hand up to cup the boy's face

"In the soul room the most dominant soul shines the brightest. You are seeing my soul as it is. Ever since I met you, it has been glaringly bright. The day I met you, we had a party in here, and Damn I wish you had been invited. Though, it would have involved whipped cream and strawberries and you tied to that bed..but meh..." Joey said with a twinkle in his eye as Seto went beet red.

"Now now, don't embarrass him. He isn't like Seth like that. Seth had a sense of humour. This one doesn't." Jono said coming over to him and placing a hand on Joey's bare shoulder

"Hey, if you had a life like his, you wouldn't Mr. Chipper-pants either" Johfrit said, looking a lot like the Celtic Warrior card of Yugi's, but far longer hair

"Yeah well, I aim ta make him smile, aren't I?" Joey said wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and wrapping his legs around Seto's torso

"You keep doing that and something else is gonna smile" Jorma said with his own smile on his face

"And what did I tell you about your diction?" Jono said, pulling down Joey's ear, which the sight of, made a sound escape from Seto's mouth

"What was that Dragon?" Jorrin said with a grin on his face

And with that Seto found himself on the floor with 5 Joey look-alikes tickling him, making him laugh and smile. And then it changed to something a lot more personal, as Seto found himself besieged by 5 wandering mouths, stripping him naked and tasting him in every way they could. Until they heard a knock at the door. Which stopped the movement, but Joey still had Seto, his lips tied to his neck, marking him with his own lovebite. Jono got up, and opened the door.

"Seto, its time to go." Seth said looking at the 5 naked men in the room, and his own equally naked Hikari. "Unless I was interrupting something?" Seth said slyly

"Nothing that can't wait two weeks for. But remember Seth. Two weeks and one day from now and your ass is OURS" Jono said, a stern promise in the orbs of gold

"Yes my puppy, I am going to look forward to my litter of 4 puppies in two weeks." Seth said, making a promise to the souls

"You had better, I died because of you" Jofrit said his hands curling, and making a stance that Seto was very familiar with, as he had seen Joey use it all the time with him. It began to make some sense as to what Joey had been doing with his soul room. Jono must have been teaching him the proper manners of court, in the way of his diction and mannerisms and Jofrit must have been the one to teach him his fighting skills.

"After I finally claim Jono, I will claim all of you, I promise you." Seth said to them, and their hearts all melted.

"So uh...I won't have to do it?" Seto said all of a sudden

"What tha hell do ya mean by that!" Joey said as he hit Seto in the arm

"I was just asking..." Seto said as he could see Joey's aura change from light to black

"YOU ARE MINE, ONLY MINE NO ONE ELSE'S YA GOT THAT!! I AM GONNA BE FUCKING YOU INTO NEXT WEEK FOR THAT COMMENT YA ASSHOLE" Joey screamed at him as the images faded from the soul room, leaving only Joey and Seto

"THEN FUCK ME!" Seto screamed, but he awoke in the mansion screaming this to a very bemused Mokuba, as Seto realized two things.

1) Screaming Fuck me is not something you want a younger brother to hear

and

2) He shouldn't have a raging hard on at the same time


	5. Massage 105

Mokuba was still giggling at Seto as they got into the limo that morning. "So Big Brother, who is it you want to fuck you?" he said nonchalantly as his brother whipped his head around and glared at him

"Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?" he said to the giggling mass of black hair that was in the corner still laughing at him

"Only if you do it to yourself. You're the one screaming to be the Uke" he said to Seto as the car stopped at Mokuba's school. Before Seto could chastise him again for his language, he bounded over and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek

"Have a nice day with Joey!" and at that the holy terror ran out of the limo and the door closed behind him leaving a bemused and flabbergasted Seto stunned into silence.

 

‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

  
‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

Hanna greeted the day to her normal breakfast. Unfortunately for her, or at least her kitchen, her Priest was with her and her normal breakfast of just raisin toast was not going to be cutting it today. Getting out her waffle iron that she had stored in the baker's cabinet that was just outside of the kitchen, she began the process of making waffles with strawberries and vanilla ice cream, which was his favourite. As she entered her kitchen, she began she noticed two things. One her priest was already up, and two, her kitchen looked like a tornado went through it.

"Katsuya what happened!" Hanna exclaimed as she came in to see Joey hyperventilating

"THAT BASTARD! THAT GOD DAMN NO GOOD BASTARD!" he screamed, making flour fly all over the kitchen as he had the same idea about waffles. Normally he was an amazing cook, but apparently not when he was agitated

"Who?" Hanna said, though she was pretty sure who it was

"SETO. THAT FUCKING BASTARD WANTS TO FUCK US ALL. NOT JUST ME BUT ALL OF US! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED HIM!" he screamed, and at that Hanna started laughing at him

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" he screamed, and then paused as it appeared the light went on in his head and then began to laugh as well

"Hanna!! He wants us ALL!!" he said nearly screaming again in joy

"That's right Katsuya, if he wants you all, then he accepts you all. And he finally can return the love back. Oh my dear boy, you did it!" Hanna said grabbing him and hugging him tightly "You will be able to break the curse now. Claim him, claim him soon." she whispered, knowing that since it was a full year before he was 20, he would end the curse before it triggered. No one had known what had caused the curse, but after Jono's death they had found out that someone laid it to be triggered on the soul of Jono on his 20th birthday. Jono had already turned 20, that previous winter, and he had died on June 30th of that year. If he did not claim the body of his soul mate by the time of the day of his 20th birthday he would be dead.

"Hanna, we showed him our lives last night. He saw everything, including Johfrit. Seth is apparently with Seto, though I don't know how. Seth said that after I claim Seto, he's gonna look after the spirits, so that they can finally get laid. After all, all they have ever wanted was Seth, not Seto. But my Dragon didn't know that. He thought HE was gonna lay them to rest. Oh Hanna, I am so happy!" he said nearly dancing in the kitchen. When he had gotten to know Hanna, he had begun to tell her of his previous lives, though at the time he had thought she was Wiccan, who believe in it, but now knowing, she knew of his lives, just not the full details as only Johfrit had any time with the Osiris Priests when he had been to Egypt when they had been looking for the Grail. At that time, Johfrit had taken Osiris into his body, though for the sanctity of history, the Priests of Osiris, had kept it from the history books. At that time, Osiris had helped to get the acolytes of Osiris ready, to prepare for the fifth and final life. They had recorded his looks as Johfrit had told them that he was the reincarnation of Jono and that their genes were the same.

"I can see that my lord. Look, go take a shower and get dressed. There is a pair of pants in there that I think you will adore. Or more specifically, a pair your DRAGON will adore. I will make breakfast for us and your lunch. As for your father, don't worry, I called him early last night and told him you were staying with me last night." Hanna said as she began to push him out the door

"Thank you Hanna, I don't know what I would have done without you." Joey said and at that Hanna nodded. As he turned around to head back to his rooms, she shouted at him

"Oh you might want to commando. I don't think you will be able to fit even a thong in THOSE pants!"

 

‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

  
‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

As Hanna's car stopped at the front entrance, he turned to her, and gave her a huge smile. "Thank you again for being here." he said to her, his smile nearly 1,000 watts

"You are welcome my lord. After tonight, I will begin the process of arranging for your effects." she said with her own twinkle in her eye

"Effects? What do you mean?" he said, confused.

"Tell you later. Now go. There is a Dragon inside there that is 'itching' to be near you" she said, still attempting to get over her shock of seeing him in the pants. Normally he would have been wearing his uniform, but each Friday they were allowed to wear regular street clothes, and today was Friday. Hanna had remembered this, but still could not believe she had gotten him to agree to wear it. Granted, she was the one who had them specially made for him, but she had never expected his body to melt into them. Even though the design was for a pair of women's pants, on him they looked incredible. The original pants were made of cargo fabric, but she had them made of leather for Joey. The opening had a button made of a pair of dragons, but not any kind of dragons. When closely examined, it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, encircling the Red Eyes Black Dragon, which would only show when the button was done up. When it was not, the dragons were side by side, on their side of the opening. There was laces inside, made of suede, which were used to keep the pants together, but could be removed to allow certain male anatomy out. They were also very low riding, curving the edges of his lower abdomen, showing that he had barely any hair leading to his member.

The back of them was also laced with the suede, that lead in a direction to his ass, which the pants showed to complete perfection, and was one of the first times anyone in that school would have gotten a clear look at his ass. Unlike the female version of the pants, which allowed some leg room between the fabric, Joey's did not, and showed his powerful long legs all the way down, leading to the slight flare of the pants at the bottom which led to the boots that Hanna had given him earlier. He normally didn't like boots, but they reminded him like the ones that Yugi wore, but a butter coloured version. For his shirt, he had found a cashmere, snow white shirt, that reminded him of snow. His hand trembled at the implication, but he was determined to put this on. It was long sleeved, and V necked, and felt like the softest kitten he had ever felt.

He felt so NAUGHTY in this, and could not WAIT to see his Dragon.

 

‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

  
‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

Tristan had been sitting at the cafeteria with Duke and Yugi. After what had happened, no one ever left Yugi alone, if at all possible. Granted, Yugi was smiling, but it had not always been this way. It had bothered Yugi for a while, until they had all made it clear that this wasn't changing, and that he could either get used to it, or they would just start tying him down to their backs. But one way or another, they were not going to leave him alone. As they sat there, eating the early breakfast, Joey sauntered into the cafeteria, with a gaggle of girls following behind him, all looking at a certain part of his anatomy

"Damn Joey you look HOT! I want a pair of those!" Tristan said drooling over the pants

"Ask Hanna, she made them for me." Joey said standing over Yugi's chair, and placing a hand on his shoulder

"Why would your client make you anything special?" Yugi said, looking up and seeing over 20 females and nearly triple the amount of men all looking at Joey's backside. "Um, Joey, what is with that procession behind you." Duke asked curious, as he could see Yugi had been about to ask the same thing

"Oh, that would be because this is the first time I have allowed my body to be shown." Joey said nonchalantly, and at that Tristan's brow went up

"What are you talking about, we've seen you before...what's the big deal?" Tristan said not understanding.

"Think back Tristan. How many times have I showered without either you or Yugi around? How many times have you seen me without something covering my ass?" Joey asked them, knowing what they were gonna say

"You never have Joey. Hell, I remember one time that you actually got detention because you wouldn't shower after PE class" Yugi said suddenly remembering

"Bingo...and one day, I will be able to tell you all why. But for now, I got a Dragon to find." Joey said, and then turned through the other side of the cafeteria. "Later..." he said waiving behind himself at his friends, as he sauntered out the door. Until now, they had not noticed his right arm, but when he waived at them, Yugi saw the bracelet and his eyes widened

"JOEY!!" he shouted as Joey stopped and turned around to his best friend

"Yeah...?" Joey said, turning to Yugi, his left leg outstretched, bracing himself

"What is that on your wrist!?" he said, coming over to the wrist and attempted to touch the bracelet. At Yugi's touch, his eyes went wide, and closed, nearly collapsing, but Joey grabbed him and held him close

"What happened and what the hell is that?!" Tristan said, pointing at the piece of jewellery

"That my dear friend is the Millennium Bracelet. My gift from my God. He created it for me." Joey said, Yugi now cradled in his arms

"How the hell did you get that?" Tristan said

"I've always had it. Yugi made it for me. Or more specifically, Osiris had it made at Yugi's orders." Joey said, softly stroking the tri-coloured hair of his best friend

"What do you mean, Yugi made it?" Duke said

"It's a bit complicated and I promise one day I will tell you. For now, take Yugi. He's gonna come to soon." Joey said, as Tristan opened his arms, to accept Yugi. Joey then laid him into his arms, and with a very soft smile, stroked Yugi's cherub face.

"Joey..." Tristan said, catching the look of love on Joey's face. The only times he had ever seen that was why Joey was looking at Seto, and this was starting to freak him out.

"All I will say right now, is that Yugi is learning something that is gonna shake his world. Hopefully for the good. In the meantime, I have a Dragon to find before class starts." Joey said, as he turned from them and headed down the hallway, heading to Seto's locker

 

‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

  
‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

Seto arrived without seeing his puppy around. After last night, he was eager to see him, so he was rather disappointed that he could not find him. Turning to the hall that led to his locker, he went to it, and opened it. As he was about to grab one of the books from the top, he caught the unmistakable scent of Vanilla and Caramel, and with that turned around. The end of the hallway had a very large bay window, and with that he could see a figure moving slowly towards him, completely bathed in sunlight. The figure moved slowly and sensually toward him. As it came closer he could see it was Joey, dressed in clothes that had him instantly hard.

"By the Gods..." Seto whispered, as he grew hotter all over, as Joey's pheromones were sending him into overdrive

"Dragon..." Joey whispered sensually as he came closer to him. As he came closer, Seto could see the pants, and realized that he was naked underneath it all.

"Dear god..." Seto whispered, now feeling that his blood was on fire. How was he going to survive this day without screwing him blind.

"My Dragon..." Joey whispered now only a hairsbreadth from Seto. In the heels of the boots, he was now nearly the same height of Seto, and was staring straight into his eyes

"G...o..o...d...M...o...r...n...i...ng" Seto managed to get out, his heart pounding in his ears, his blood thick and one thought driving every other thought away...MINE

"Good morning my dragon...did you sleep well?" Joey said, running a finger along Seto's chest, slightly grazing his cloth covered nipple.

"Sleep...I didn't get any sleep. I got my puppy times five all night." Seto said, his jaw clenched from trying not to react to Joey. Seth had drilled it into his head, that he must NOT make a move on Joey until the wedding, even if it killed him.

"I know...you still have my marking too..." Joey said, his lips going over the love mark that he had given Seto in the soul room

"You DIDN'T..." Seto said, then swiftly turned around and looked at the left side of his neck, through the mirror that he had in the locker, to find the results of the 'Puppy Pile-up' on his neck

"You're MINE DRAGON. And don't you EVER forget it." Joey said, nuzzling his dragon's back neck

"Joey, you're killing me..." Seto whispered as he could feel his love's member pressing against his backside.

"Mine Seto...your body is MINE." Joey whispered softly into his ear, nipping softly on the shell

"My body and heart has always belonged to you...but in two weeks I want to make my soul yours. Will you...?" Seto whispered, his eyes closed, but his breathing was very shallow. He could tell that Joey was not aroused, as those pants of his would never be able to hide it, but Seto was not that lucky and was so hard, he was sure he could drive nails with it.

"Two weeks eh...Seth has been telling you tales hasn't he..." Joey whispered smiling against his lovers neck

"Yes...please..." Seto said, not sure of what he was pleading for, but his body was almost beyond control.

"Come on then" Joey said, taking his lover's hand and lead them to the boy's bathroom. As they entered, Joey did not see a lock on the door, so lifting his right arm, he closed his eyes and the Millennium Bracelet came to life, and made the door disappear.

"Now we will not be disturbed." Joey said, a very evil glint in his eye

"Katsuya..." Seto breathed, calling him the name that Osiris had chosen for him

"Calling me by middle names huh...so what is yours..." Joey said coming over to his love, and straddling one of his thighs, wrapped his arms around his neck

"I wasn't given one. Joey, please say yes..." Seto said, his breath hitching as Joey was nibbling on Seto's ear again and running his hand and nails through Seto's hair

"Yes to what, Seto?" Joey said being obtuse with him again

"Be my Husband. Marry me Joey..." Seto said his breathing getting worse, as Joey had taken his shirt out of his pants and was undoing the buttons of the black dress shirt that Seto was wearing.

"You had my answer 5,000 years ago. And we are still married anyways. Death never separated us" Joey said moving his mouth along Seto's jaw line as he was saying the words. As he finished, he looked deeply into Seto's eyes, and then whispered "Say it my Dragon. Say those three words that I have been waiting 5,000 years to hear you tell me again."

"I Love You." Seto said, tears beginning to form in his eyes as Joey began to smile. He then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto Seto's lips.

At that, to Seto, the gates of Seto's control opened, and he grabbed Joey's hair and forced his mouth open. At the first touch of Seto's tentative tongue, Joey's met with his and they began to duel with each other. Seto's hands began to roam all over Joey's back, feeling every inch of his Golden Puppy, until his hands reached his ass. Lifting him slightly, and slamming him against himself, he began to grind against him, attempting to get some sort of relief.

"By the Gods Seto...you keep doing that and we both aren't gonna last" Joey said, pulling away from Seto's devouring mouth

"I am gonna FUCKING taste you if it is the LAST thing I do. If I can't have you NOW, then I am gonna have SOMETHING." Seto growled as he switched positions with Joey, slamming Joey into the wall, and sliding down the body of his puppy.

"You want my taste that bad huh..." Joey said smirking. He remembered the teasing that his former lives had done to Seto, and he knew that this is what he had wanted too.

"Yes...please..." Seto said, looking up at the golden boy

"Very well, but feel free to take a look at my buttons. I think Hanna had some fun." Joey said, as he arched his back, and in one swift move, removed his white shirt, thus, in his mind, removing the curse. As he tossed the shirt aside, Seto looked up at him and saw him fully. And wondered how the hell he was going to stop himself from not burying himself into this glorious body. All the shirts that Joey always wore, had hidden this gloriously toned body, replete with a six pack of abs that were completely drool worthy. Not even his own body could compare to his. His lower half could wait, Seto thought as he moved back up and took one of the tiny pink nubs into his mouth, and began to suckle it.

At his touch, Joey lost all control of his emotions and pheromones, and began to moan incoherently, running his hands through Seto's hair. It was then that Seto began to smell THE most delicious scent that had been ever created. Sliding back up his chest, and fully standing back up, he leaned into the younger teen and pushed his rock hard cock against his puppy

"God Seto, you're killing me..." Joey moaned as he grabbed the older teen and pressed his lips against him again. Seto then slid a hand down his body, and felt around for the buttons of the pants. Finding it, though going slightly mindless, he finally was able to open the pants and saw the strings that was holding the pants together. He then broke away from the devouring of their lips and looked at Joey. The beautiful neck that he had dreamed of seeing, stretched from ecstasy was the most beautiful sight he had seen. He then realized where they were.

"I am not doing this here. Our first time in 5,000 years deserves to be in a better place then a school bathroom. Joey, the bracelet can teleport anywhere. Teleport us to my bedroom. Please..." Seto said, nuzzling his mouth against Joey's neck, wanting to nearly cry from the need to release.

"Okay Dragon." Joey said, as he closed his eyes and pointed the Bracelet in front of them. As a tear in space opened, Joey leaned down and picked up his shirt. He then closed his eyes, and the bracelet gleamed again. "Go Seto, I have set it so that when the tear closes, the doorway will reappear. And other then my friends, no one else saw us here today. The teacher's think that we had the day off." he said

"Perfect." Seto said and he stepped backwards through the tear, not taking his eyes off of Joey. Joey followed behind him, his eyes burning gold. As Seto reached his bedroom, he began to tear off the shirt that Joey had already removed the buttons from and then he kicked off his shoes. Joey then entered the room as the tear closed, leaving Joey breathing heavily.

"As an asshole told me last night...strip" Joey said, his eyes so bright they almost looked like they were glowing

"Ladies first..." Seto said, with a smirk on his face as he undid his pants, allowing them to drop, leaving him in his silk blue boxers. Now all he had on was the boxers and his socks.

"Lady...I'll show you who's a lady" Joey growled as he whipped off the boots, showing that he was barefoot in them, and then now barefoot, and shirt free, all he had on was the pants that were still making Seto drool. Especially since the bulge behind them was threatening to destroy the top part of the pants. The button was still off of it, but the ties that were holding the inner part of the pants were beginning to come undone.

"Yure fallin' behind Dragon..." Joey said, with a smirk on his face, the tips of his ears red, and still breathing very hard

"Just breathing in, taking in the smell...its very intoxicating" Seto said as he fell back against the edge of the bed, and allowed himself into a partial sitting position, so that his back was against the bed and the settee, his feet still dangling from the edge. He then leaned up onto his elbows and looked at his puppy

"Fuck the smell, I want you" Joey said, and at that dropped the pants, and stepped out of them, revealing his full self to the first person in 5,000 years. He then walked the short few steps to Seto's side and stepped in front of his Dragon, his own arousal threatening to destroy his boxers.

"You teased the fuck out of me last night with denying me a taste of you. I should tease the hell out of you, but I won't. I respect you and your lives too much to deny you. But make no mistake. I will get even with you for that. So with that..." Joey said, watching Seto's breathing become very harsh, as he was anticipating the next step.

He didn't have long to wait.

Joey ripped off his boxers and as he slid them down, he removed his socks at the same time, making Seto just as naked as he was. As Joey came back up, he engulfed Seto into his mouth, and he released a scream that Joey swore should have broken every window in the house. Coming back up, and swallowing the offering that his love gave him, he looked at his Dragon, and grinned.

"Aww Seto, I would have thought the big bad Dragon would have had more staying power then that. But by the Gods do you taste good." he said to the nearly boneless Dragon.

"You fucking prick, it was those damn pheromones of yours. You've been driving me nuts since last night." Seto said, as he grabbed the blond from the edge of the floor that he was still on, and hauled him onto the bed.

"Temper temper Seto...we don't want to disrespect our spirits. They went through HELL to bring us here." Joey said, attempting to calm him down.

"BAD PUPPY!!" Seto screamed and flipped him over onto his back

"Yes Master, I'm a bad puppy...are ya gonna punish me now?" Joey said slipping into the little fantasy that Seto obviously wanted to play

"If I didn't want to taste you, I would, but Joey...I want you so bad..." Seto said, slipping back out of his fantasy and looking at him

"Then take me...as much as we can without giving up our virginities. And I know you are Seto." Joey said pushing his head down to his crotch

"Now suck me. And take me to Heaven my love." Joey whispered as Seto tentatively touched the tip of Joey's member. Which like Seto, he arched and began to moan. Very slowly, Seto moved slowly to take Joey into his mouth. Given his size, he had to relax his throat as not to activate his gag reflex. Even then, Joey was so large, that he was sure he would not fit all the way, but he got very close. As he finally fit him fully into his mouth, he looked up and almost began to weep at the sight of Joey, his head thrown back, and clawing at the bed, the sweat pouring down his face. He could see that he was resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth, and he left his eyes open, as he began the assent back, beginning the process of sliding up and down on his beautiful cock. Even the pre-cum was the sweetest treat, and he had never tasted something as delicious as this. He knew that cum was supposed to taste slight salty and definitely like slime, but Joey didn't. He tasted almost like melted Vanilla ice cream, just with a thicker consistency.

Taking him slowly and deeper, he very gently used his teeth on the sensitive side of Joey's cock, nearly going blind from the smell of Joey's pre-cum. As he took him deeper into his mouth, Joey slightly surged, and all the control that Seto had was gone. Furiously going down on Joey, moving Joey's hips up and down for him, he was soon rewarded with his puppy's bright light, as Joey came. Screaming, almost as high as a piccolo, Joey shot his cum directly down Seto's throat and arched his back, still screaming. Seto had been watching, and tears flowed freely from the emotions as a bright aura seemed to emanate from the Golden boy. As Joey seemed to relax the energy formed a ring around them and then with lightning quick accuracy shot straight up into the air. Joey laid nearly boneless, and completely passed out, he had the most beautiful look on his face, that made Seto's heart swell with love.

Getting up, he picked up Joey, and laid him onto the pillows at the top of the bed. Putting down the covers, Seto walked over and picked up their clothing that they had scattered when they were stripping each other. As Seto picked up Joey's pants he then saw the buttons on it.

'How did she know?' Seto asked as he could see the Blue Eyes and the Red Eyes dragons on the buttons. He then did them up and saw that the Blue eyes seemed to be cradling the Red Eyes, in a lovers embrace. Picking them up, along with Joey's sweater, he folded them, and placed them onto the settee. He then went into his walk-in closet and grabbed his robe. Donning it, he went back into the other room, to see that Joey was still asleep. Smiling, as the energy that had emanated from him, might have put him into a slight coma, he headed downstairs and went to go make a few snacks for them, as Seth had warned him that Jono was always ravenous for food after their lovemaking.

 

‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

  
‹‹ ♣ ♥ ♣ ››

Joey came back from his slight out of body experience and saw his dragon moving around. He then saw him leave. Leaning back onto his back, he closed his eyes and entered the soul room. As he entered he saw Jono inside.

"Just the person I wanted to see" Joey said to the former Priest

"I see that your libido’s couldn't resist each other." Jono said as the other spirits came in. The bed that had been in there now changed to a very large bed, and all the spirits gathered onto it, Johfrit taking a hold of Joey and holding him close to his back, in a strong hug. All of the spirits were very protective of him, as they cherished him, like their son, more so then Johfrit. It was him that had made his presence known the first time, when Joey was only seven years old, and his father had beaten up that first time.

It was Johfrit that had taught him how to fight, which they did in the soul room. None of them seemed to question how it was created...until they had first seen their Pharaoh emerge from Joey's best friend. It was then that they had become aware of how, and first had an inking that they too were in possession of a Millennium item. But they chose to keep this from Joey, as they discovered that if their lord wished for Joey to know, he would tell him. All of them had taught Joey something from their lives, with Johfrit teaching him his fighting skills, and Jono teaching him mannerisms of an Egyptian court. When Joey had begun to play duel monsters, Jono had allowed him to learn from their Pharaoh, as he would not get a better teacher. Until their love schooled him. Jono had gone on a tirade about HOW he was going to kick Seto's ass three ways from Sunday, and it was then that Jono began to teach him about the ancient ways. Jono was the most experienced in the Duel monsters game as only his love and his Pharaoh could ever beat him, and that was only because he had the utmost respect, and the other fact that he was not about to dishonour them by being able to defeat the High Priest of Set and the great Egyptian Pharaoh, he had always let them two win...he just never let on. After the SECOND schooling and Seto throwing back Joey's attempt to show that it was not a serious duel, no one could control Jono. So Joey did not venture into the soul room for a great deal of time. It was not until after the Pharaoh and the others left, that Joey came back in. By that time, Jono was very worried, as Seto still had not responded to Joey, and time was running out. It was then that they all decided that enough was enough, and Jono began to teach Joey, all of Seth's pressure points, in order to wake up the 'Dragon' inside.

Now seeing the results of their work, they had all smiled. And they were all just as blissfully happy, as Joey's release was all their release as well. They all held Joey, in a comforting embrace, until they heard a knock at the door. Surprised, Jorrin got up, as he was the closest to the door, and opened it. Finding Seto on the other side, with just his boxers on, they all smiled at him, as Jorrin allowed him inside.

"I brought food for you, but I saw that you were glowing still. So I assumed that you might be in here. And you owe me puppy. Seth knows now." Seto growled as they could hear a laughter from the other side of the door

"And how are ya gonna make me pay, Dragon? Yure in my realm now." Joey said, still being embraced by Johfrit. the Celt's hair draping over Joey's chest, like a caress

"I can think of a few ways...but they will have to wait for the honeymoon." Seto said, and then looking at the spirits directed he added "I respect them too much to do it now." and at that statement, he got another Puppy Pileup.


	6. Massage 106

As Hanna stopped by the high school later that day, she was surprised to see her Pharaoh's light, all by himself.  Getting out, she came over to the boy, and she could see his eyes widening at her presence.

"You're Hanna, aren't you?" the boy said turning to her

"Yes I am consort of the Pharaoh." Hanna said bowing to him.

"Uhhh...." Yugi said blushing hotly

"Unless you would like me to call you what I know my Pharaoh would REALLY have like to call you...My Queen?" Hanna said, her eyes twinkling in merriment as her soverign was now scarlet red in embarrassment.  She heard him mumble and she giggled

"I didn't hear you too clearly My Queen?  What was that again?" she said giggling, as she could see him getting slightly angry

"What did you just call him?" a voice said, coming from the doorway of the entrance to the school

"I'm not a girl..." Yugi said a bit more forceful, as the two men that had been exiting the door, came over to their friend, carrying extra books, intended for Joey

"I never said you were my Queen." she said as the other two kept giggling

"You're not gonna stop that are you?" Yugi asked the woman

"No..this is fun.  I take it Katsuya is not here?" she said addressing the others.  As they nodded, her eyes began to sparkle, as she moved from them and headed back to her car.  As she turned to them, as they were still standing there, she said "Are you coming or what?" as she piled everyone into the car and headed towards the Kaiba Mansion

  
\-------------------------

Joey and Seto emerged from Joey's soul room, still exhausted, but both under the blankets, holding each other close.  While in there, They had talked with the spirits, as they wanted to grow closer to each other.  As well, Seto learned that they were not attracted to Seto himself, as they entire being had been for Seth only, and he belonged to Joey, who lived and breathed for his Dragon.  Though Jorma and Jorrin both had petted Seto, as unlike the others, they had not even attempted masturbation, as they were the purest of them all. As they awoke, Joey saw the food that had been made beside the bed.  Grinning, he got up, and moved the tray that had been on the table beside the bed onto the front of him and began to devour the food. Seto then woke up, to see his love eating faster then he ever thought possible.

"Didn't Jono EVER teach you to eat?" Seto said his eyes twinkling

"Hey I will have you know...I burned a lot of calories..." Joey said his own eyes twinkling

"Not as many as you will in two weeks though." Seto said his lips curled up in amusement

"Hmm, I can't wait to take your name..." Joey said softly, leaning over and burying his head into Seto's shoulder, his lips nuzzling the top part of Seto's right side

"Thank you my love." Seto said resting another fear...who was going to take who's name.  Though he despised the name Kaiba, it was a part of him, and it made more sense for Joey to take Seto's name, then for Seto to hyphen the names.

It was like this that five curious souls entered Seto's bedroom, and four of them were in utter shock.  One of them, expected it, and walked over to her lords and picked up the tray.

"Are you done now my lords?" she asked, her eyes twinkling as the others were stunned

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY BEDROOM!" the expected explosion screamed

"Uh, Seto, we didn't expect you in here...I'm really sorry...." Mokuba said, though the smile on his face wasn't showing he was sorry, just very devious right now.

"Hey...uh...Joey............I guess you found him?" Tristan said, still in shock to find the two of them in bed, and nuzzling each other.  Duke poked him out of his stunned silence, and Yugi...Yugi had tears in his eyes.

"You did it...you finally did it...." Yugi said, but Joey lifted his head, and looked at his best friend

"Not for another two weeks." Joey said as he attempted to stand up to greet his family.  Until Seto, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down

"You're still naked Pup...and you are NOT giving them a show." Seto growled

"What!  It's not as if they all haven't seen me naked before?!" Joey declared and then whipped his hand over his mouth, in shock that he just revealed that

"What do you mean by THAT!" Seto growled, now oblivious to his audience.  Hanna had already moved into Seto's bathroom, cleaning up from last night's massage session, as she could see that Seto had not even bothered with it.  The other's on the other hand were looking in other places other then the fireworks that were about to go off

"I mean that they are the only ones that could get near me...." Joey said, knowing he was about to reveal stuff that he really hadn't planned on yet.

"Care to explain that MUTT." Seto said, reverting back to his old insults

"Don't call me that Kaiba" Joey said, moving himself away from him

"Then kindly explain how I could barely control raping you, yet those three losers could stand the sight of you naked" Seto said, pointing at the three guys

"Because....well.....they are immune to my pheromones" Joey said quietly

"And HOW are they immune?" Seto said, now curious

"Tristan and Duke are soulmates...they don't respond to others.....and well........Yugi is..............................." Joey said trailing off, but looking at his best friend

"It's okay Joey...go ahead...they are gonna all find out eventually, may as well tell them now." Yugi said, though visibly swallowing

"Find out what?" Tristan said, now curious

"Katsuya and my Queen are two halves of the same soul.  My Queen separated his soul in order to give you a soulmate Seto.  As such, Yugi will always been immune to my lord's natural charms.  As is my Pharaoh." Hanna said coming out from the bathroom to answer the question that she knew Joey was too embarrassed to answer.

"Would you STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Yugi hissed at Hanna, but she was still giggling

"Hanna!  Behave!" Joey said sternly, but he had a bright smile on his face

"Queen...thats a new insult to call the midget" Seto said now amused, as Mokuba was giggling as well.

"By my lord Ra, I am going to kill you Hanna..." Yugi said now going scarlet red from embarrassment

"So...you and Yugi....the same soul?" Mokuba said, though he had stopped giggling, he was still grinning.

"And what is with this "My Lord" stuff?" Tristan asked

"Tell ya later about that Trist', but yeah Mokie, me and Yugi are the same soul. I couldn't tell him but the bracelet told him, when it touched him.  See Yug' has never been born.  He was waiting for Atemu.  When he saw how many times I kept failing to get back with Seto, he forced a rebirth of all of us.  Inadvertantly it reincarnated Bakura's soul in Ryou and Atemu's main healer in Malik." Joey said as Seto turned towards him

"And how the hell do you know all that?" Seto asked him

"Johfrit...he's the best out of all of us." Joey said, as Hanna nodded.  If it had not been for Johfrit, she would never had been looking for Joey, and known what he would look like.  Whe Johfrit had been in the Temple, they had taken a sketch of him, and preserved it.

"Who's Johfrit?" Duke asked, now pretty curious.  He did believe in reincarnation, despite all the evidence that he had encountered.  He knew that Tristan was his soulmate, had known since the first day they had met, and their relationship, while rocky, had been steadfast in the last eight months.

"Johfrit was Arthur Pendragon's Golden Pure Celtic Knight.  Pegasus based the Celtic Guardian card off of a picture that he had encountered when in Egypt." Joey said, after he had asked Pegasus the last time he had seen him.

"He WHAT! I'll KILL HIM!" Seto screamed as he attempted to get up, looking for his cell phone

"Uh...Brother...." Mokuba said, now slightly startled at the feral look in Seto's eyes.  The only time he had ever seen that look was when Mai ever attempted to get close to Joey.

Seto not realizing that he was still in his boxers, did not hear Joey and the others giggle, as Seto found his cell phone and called Pegasus, and stuck the cell phone onto speaker phone.  He wanted them to hear Pegasus quiver in fear as he showed him, who the master was.

"Kaiba-boy, to WHAT do I owe this pleasure of your call?" the dulcet tones of the man said, grinding the back teeth of nearly every person present, with the solitary exception of Hanna.

"YOU WILL NOT EVER DRAW ANOTHER PICTURE OF MY PUPPY EVER AGAIN" Seto screamed at the phone, and at that Joey started killing himself laughing, as the others began laughing as well

"Kaiba-boy, I take it Joseph filled you in on the wonderful model job I did...and Hello Joseph...I would recognize that laugh from anywhere.  Tell me...are you all in Kaiba-boy's bedroom? Hmmm....I did not think he was into the group activities, but he is a bit uptight.  If you wish me and Croquet shall be there shortly...don't wait on my account!!" Pegasus said as he released the call and Mokuba fell to the floor laughing hystarically.

"Oh...GODS!" Seto said, as he just realized what he had done.

"Yes my lord, you just announced to Mr. Pegasus that you were having an orgy in your bedroom and you just announced your relationship to my Priest." Hanna said, about the only calm person in the room.

\----------------------------------

"How am I going to live that down?" Seto asked later that night, as Hanna and Seto's kitchen staff had created a dinner fit for royalty

"Kaiba-boy relax...it could have been worse.  If you had called five minutes earlier, I would have taken the call in the board room." Pegasus said, with Croquet right behind him.

"Oh god..." Seto said, trying not to have a nervous breakdown in his dining room

"Big brother don't worry about it." Mokuba said not noticing Yugi looking sharply at Joey.

"Well...uh...Mokie...it's....uh....gonna be hard to hide this in a few weeks..." Joey stammered out, blushing softly against his cheeks

"Why?" Duke asked, Tristan sitting beside him

"Because we are getting married in two weeks." Seto said calmly, as 8 pairs of eyes widened at that.  Only Yugi's eyes did not widen

"But...you two...two days ago you were fighting!?" Tristan said flabbergasted.  It was still hard to remember the predatory way the two of them were acting today, but he remembered yesterday very distinctly

"My dragon is awesome at foreplay...don'tcha think?" Joey said, and Seto spit out the piece of potato that he had just inserted into his mouth.  Grinning, Joey couldn't help but quip "Now Dragon, you are supposed to swallow, not spit out.  That is impolite." and at that they all started killing themselves laughing at that statement

"JOEY!!" Seto roared at Joey, who was sitting at the opposite side of the dining table

"You were the one that asked if Jono taught me anything.  Just showing that all that time in there wasn't a complete waste." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who's Jono?" Mokuba asked

"The Golden Priest of Osiris, and husband to Seth, the High Priest of Set, second only to Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt, and Yugi's soulmate." Joey said in a wistful voice

"Husband to Seth...but Seto is the reincarnation of Seth...that means....." Tristan said as finally all the clogs of the wheels of his brain began to click in place

"We are married, soulmates, and we have been apart for 5,000 years.  Two weeks from today is the 5,000 year old anniversary of our marriage, and we want to renew those vows." Joey said, as Pegasus seemed to be in a thougtful pose

"Who are you going to get you two to marry you?" Pegasus asked

"We do not know.  We were married before by Atemu, as the son of Ra, he could marry his priests.  Obviously he isn't here now, so he can't perform the ceremony again, and there are no priests on this realm that are of high enough rank to do so.  Only someone that can take Ra into his body, or is a child of Ra can do so.  At least that is what Seth told me last night." Seto said, dropping another bomb on them all.  They still did not know about what exactly Joey really was, as they had seemingly forgotten Hanna calling them, her lords.

"How is Seth still talking to you?" Yugi said shaking slightly, the fork in hand tinkling against the dinner plate, as he had been silent for most of the evening

Knowing that the next statement was going to hurt the boy, Seto attempted to say this gently  "He is still tied to the Millenium Rod, which is in my possession.  Seth has been training me as the High Priest of Set for over a year now." knowing just how hard the boy was about to take the knowledge that his own spirit was still with him, but Yugi was all alone

"What...?" Yugi said and suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.  Joey stood up and taking the napkin off of his lap, he cleaned his lips, and placed the napkin down.  Looking at Seto briefly, he caught the slight nod, and with that, left the room in search of his distraught friend.

The others were quiet, as they knew the only person that could soothe Yugi was Joey, though now they knew why.  As Joey left, he could hear the Hikari crying soulful tears, that could shred the soul of anyone.  Coming to the patio door, where he could find the small teen, he could feel him keening.

"Shushh Yugi, it will be okay.  I promise.  I'll take care of ya.  I'll take care of ya all.  Ya don't deserve this, you of all people don't deserve to feel every day like your soul has been ripped out." Joey cooed to the boy, softly stroking his incredibly soft hair

"It hurts...it hurts so bad...why did I rebirth...why......" he cried into his souls arms

"Yug', you know my gift, the one that Atemu gave me as my wedding gift.  To be realized the day after the honeymoon.  It grants me one gift, one thing that I want more then anything.  I think he knew that Jono would not be able to recieve it, and he held it for me.  Yugi, you know what this means right. When I claim my dragon, and he claims me, my wedding gift will be bestowed.  When I heard that, I already knew what my gift was going to be.  The Hikari's eternal happiness.  Nothing would give me more joy then to see you and the others smile again." Joey said to him as Yugi's eyes widen and his mouth opened.

"You...you can do that?  You can wish them back and they will never leave us again?" Yugi said in awe, tears still flowing down his cherubic cheeks

"Yes.  I can.  Once me and Seto make love, it will be instantly granted." Joey said, and then got pulled to his feet and dragged back into the dining room

As he entered, Yugi threw Joey at Seto and screamed "FUCK HIM NOW, I WANT ATEMU BACK NOW!" to a completely shocked room

"You just HAD to tell him that.  I told you to wait until the wedding night.  BAD DOG!" Seto said, as he slapping Joey's head

"He was crying..." Joey began whining, but crawling into Seto's lap, no mean feat considing that Joey was 6'0.

"Yugi, our past lives have been waiting for this, and you can wait two weeks.  We are getting married on our anniversary, and we are not going to spoil ourselves because you can't wait two weeks." Seto said calmly, but in a tone that broke no arguments

"Uh, what is he talking about?  And why don't you all start talking everything, because I am getting tired of asking the same damn questions every five flipping minutes." Tristan said

"Tristan, that is some things that I will not talk about.  There are gonna be some things that I will not be discussing with you.  You are just going to have to deal with it.  In the meantime, the Ishtar's should have just gotten up, and we need to get them here  Malik and Isis are needed.  And Ryou, we need him back here." Joey said, still in Seto's arms

"What about the rest of the gang?" Tristan said

"Mai, I don't think will wanna be here.  She still took it hard when I wouldn't even kiss her.  Her finding out that I'm with Seto is gonna tear her apart.  She's happy with Valon, it's okay." Joey said

"Well what about Rebecca and Tea?" Duke said

"Rebecca is incommunicado right now. She's working on a few things for me with Noa." Seto said

"What about Tea?" Duke pressed, not knowing what had happened, as he had been in America for the last 4 months working with Pegasus to make his Dungeon Dice Monster's game a success.  Tristan had already agreed to move with him to San Fransisco, where Duke's home town was.  He had been admitted into Berkley, much to his parents surprise, and Duke was paying for Tristan's education in business administration, so that he could help his love.  Since Duke would not be able to get his degree, his love was doing it for him, and they would be sharing the homework, so that they both would be earning the degree.  It was something that was unusual, and normally would not have been allowed, but with Pegasus's influence, and of course a great deal of money to the Ivy League school, they had agreed, that Tristan could tape the lectures and share the homework, and Duke would take the tests from his office.

"Tea tried to kill Yugi, when she learned that Atemu wasn't inside him anymore." Joey said quietly, remembering that dark day.  When she had found out, she went slightly insane and attempted to kill Yugi while he slept.  If Joey had not been there with him, sleeping on his side of the double bed, she would have killed him.  Johfrit had stepped in, and had taken the knife away from her, and Jono had used his Priest powers and banished her to the shadow realm.  All that was left was a shell of a body that was currently in a hospital that the hospitals were soon going to pull the plug on her.  Not that anyone had cared.  If any of their friend had been there, Jono would not have succeeded in sending her, at least that is what he had told Joey, when they had discussed it in the soul room.

Jono remembered her from his time with his Pharaoh, and even then she was not the most stable when it came to the Pharaoh of Egypt.  She had been made one of his wives, but as the Pharaoh kept himself pure for his Hikari, he had never consummated any of his marriages.  As well, he had never intended to have an heir, which is why he had made his two high priests his heirs.  When Jono had been killed, and Seth went into deep mourning, Atemu changed it so that only Seth was his heir, and that it would pass to his brother, who had a wife already, even though he was so much younger.  At least this is what he remembered from watching before he was entombed in the Temple of Osiris.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" Tristan said to them

"I am sorry, but we didn't want to upset you.  You and Duke have to focus on your own lives, and we didn't want to involve you guys anymore." Joey said, still in Seto's arms

"We are your friends, you can't just shut us out like that anymore." Duke said, but he did understand why

"It wasn't a matter of shutting you out, but letting you go.  My own business is taking off, and I plan on finishing my training as not only the Priest of Osiris, and the training of Hanna, but also as a Aromatherapist.  Both of those will be taking all of my time and energy." Joey said

"Why, what exactly is Hanna?" Duke said

"Hanna is the acolyte of the Priest of Osiris.  That was why she was calling me Lord.  I am the High Priest of Osiris.  Throughout time there have been priests, but none were the designated High Priest, as this could only be bestowed by a Pharaoh.  When Johfrit had been looking for the Holy Grail, which he found with the Priests, he took Osiris into his body, and informed them of my arrival.  They had been waiting for me.  Hanna was told that I would be in Domino, and she has been here ever since, waiting for me.  She found me one year ago, and has been my guide ever since." Joey said filling in the gaps in the history books.

"My Lord, there is one piece of your puzzle that you were not aware of, and now is a good time to inform you of this.  Do you remember this morning I was telling you that I would prepare your effects?" Hanna said, coming into the room from the kitchen.  In her arms was a tray of drinks, and in the middle a large cheesecake with traces of caramel and the smell was of Vanilla.

"Hanna you are going to kill me with that..." Seto said catching a whiff of the cake

"My lord I appologize, but it is his favourite." Hanna said with a grin

"Why?" Tristan said, as he accepted a piece of the cake that Hanna had given him.

"Take a bite Trist" Joey said with a slight grin

Tristan did take a bite, that had the caramel and vanilla and closed his eyes.  "Wow, that is amazing cake" he said, as both Yugi and Duke had taken their own bites and agreed.  Pegasus did not however take the bite, as he suspected of what Seto was about to say to them

"It is.  That is what Joey tastes like, and the smell is what I smell when he is aroused." Seto said, as they all began to choke and sputter

"I always thought it was melted vanilla ice cream, but meh." Joey said, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"How the HELL do you smell like that!  That isn't even a chemistry that the body can give off?!" Duke said looking at the blond

"It's something with my soul.  A sweet intoxication that only my soulmate can satisfy." Joey said, softly stroking Seto's face

"Two weeks love.  Two weeks and I am going to see how far we can get that smell." Seto said, leaning down and kissing his temple

"So Hanna, what are my effects?" Joey asked as Hanna had finished serving everyone their desserts and drinks.

"The treasure of Osiris." she said and everyone gasped

"I beg your pardon?" Joey said, though he seemed to be wheezing

"I said the treasure of Osiris.  It belongs to the Golden High Priest of Osiris, to be used for his wedding gift.  It was the temples way of celebrating your wedding to your soul mate." Hanna said with a mile wide grin

"You mean I have had this gift since I was Jono?" Joey said, his eyes nearly bugging out

"Why yes my lord.  The entire treasure, as well, every priest since then has added a new treasure, something from their era.  The total amount in dollar wise would be about 10 trillion dollars." Hanna said, effectively dropping the bomb

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed, and Joey at that point, fainted.

==========================================

"Puppy...puppy wake up..." Seto said, attempting to wake him up later that night.  After Joey had passed out from Hanna's little bomb, they all departed, and Yugi took Mokuba to his home, so that they two of them could be alone.  They had some serious discussions to do, and noone wanted to be there when Joey woke up.  Hanna on the other hand, had completely assumed control of Seto's home, and began her own process of setting some order to her new dwelling, as she had told Seto, that her home was her Priest's home, and since Joey was not going to his apartment ever again, her new home was Seto's mansion.

She had already gone back to Joey's home, and collected his things, and had informed his father that Seto and Joey were getting married.  Joseph Sr. had raised a ruckus, but Isono, Seto's right hand man, had been with Hanna, and had already taken the roll of her protector.  Roland and Isono were the only two of Seto's men to have seen everything that had happened to them in the last two years, so with all the revelations, as well, they had known their boss's true feelings for the blond, they had adapted rather quickly.  With Joseph Sr. subdued and taken care of, also known as, paid off and run out of town, they collected Joey's dueling deck, as well as Joey's massage tools.  Hanna had ordered his clothes to stay, as she already had an entire wardrobe made for him.

With that, they had returned to the mansion, to see that Joey was still unconcious.  As they left the bedroom, Hanna informed Seto that she would have breakfast ready for 7am and that she EXPECTED them to be there.  As Seto was learning, making Hanna happy was good for his piece of mind, as she doted on Joey like a mother.  While Joey had been in his lap, his hand softly stroking him, he had asked Hanna why she was so devoted to him.  Him, he could understand, and Yugi, that made sense.  But her...he couldn't figure it out

"When I found my Priest, I began to learn about his life as Joey, and not as the others that I had learned of, through my training.  The only one we have no information on is Jono, as all we know is he came from distant lands, and what small tidbits of information.  Through Johfrit we learned of Jorrin and Jorma, and those two were the purest of the souls.  Jorrin was loved by all, his soul shone the brightest.  Jorma was blessed to have his sister again that he had as Jorma, and he was loved through her.  Johfrit was the most threatened, but he was also the wisest of them all, with exception to Jono.  Jono had the training of the High Priest, and an innate aptitude for courtly actions, almost as if he was born into royalty.  Not even Seth knew anything of his life, though I suspect that if you went into the soul room, even Jono would not tell you.  But I have a feeling that you may find out after the honeymoon.  From what I can gather, all answers are going to be given then." Hanna said, as she sat down and thought about exactly what she was going to tell Seto next

"That explains why you revere him, but that doesn't explain your devotion, to the degree that you have." Seto said, smiling, as his puppy buried his head deeper into Seto's lap

"I'm sterile my Lord.  I can not have children. Joey had no mother, and his father is a joke.  When Joey's guard is down, or more specifically, when Johfrit is resting, his father beats him.  Before I met him, Joey had been in danger of being killed by his father a few times.  After I found this out, I began to intergrate myself deeper into my Priest's life, in order to help him get away from him.  There were a few weeks, that he would spend time at my house, while under the guise of me teaching him about the healing arts and the aromatherapy.  This saved him, as his father's rages would dissapate with time.  It has been nearly eight months since his father laid a hand on him, and Johfrit has had a bit of a rest." Hanna said.  She could then see that Joey was about to start waking up, and she wanted to let her masters have their time alone.

"One last question, and then you may go. Why do you call me your lord?" Seto asked wanting the final answer

"My lord...you are still the High Priest of Set and my lord's wife.  Of course you are still my lord." she said dropping that little bomb onto him and with an impish grin left, leaving the CEO with his eyes bugged out

"I am NOT the WOMAN of this relationship!"


	8. Massage 108

The weekend seemed to fly faster then they thought possible. After breakfast, they all had gotten into the limo and headed off to school. Hanna had prepared for Seto, the same juice that Joey had given him Thursday, in a thermos. The day flew as school finished, and everyone went their separate ways, Joey to his shop, and Seto to Kaiba Corp. True to his word, Joey had returned just shortly after 8pm, and grabbing a banana, showered, and fell into a deep sleep in Seto's bed.

Sunday had followed the same thing, with Joey getting up at 7am and not returning until 8pm that night. The rest of the week seemed to fly as well, until it was Friday, and the two boys, other then seeing each other when they awoke, had barely talked to each other, both so exhausted when they returned home. The Ishtar's had already arrived and Ishizu and Hanna had taken over the Mansion, planning the wedding, in ways that only women, and acolytes could. Ishizu had worked on Seto's Pharaoh garbs, as they had decided that instead of dressing him as the High Priest, they would dress him, in the way it would have been, had Jono lived. Pharaoh with his consort the High Priest. Hanna on the other hand, had a harder time. Whereas Seto's garb as Pharaoh had been documented, there was no records of how Jono had dressed. She knew that with Joey's colouring, white was the best colour on him, with blue and gold, which were his signature colours, but she was still deciding on if he should wear the traditional headgear of Osiris, which consisted of a very tall headgear, much like what Seth used to wear. But Hanna loved Joey's hair, and did not want it hidden. So with Ishizu's help they constructed their own version of a headgear for him.

Malik, still barely talking, as he had still withdrawn, stayed with Joey most of the time, helping him, as he had begun to remember his healing training, from when he was Atemu's healer. Malik had booked appointments for him, and filled in for the preparation work that Joey had needed. Ryou had come back, though not sure why. The others had decided not to tell Malik and Ryou that Joey was going to bring their Yami's back, as they did not want a repeat performance of what Yugi had done in the dining room.

The second weekend approached, and passed, without incident. Joey had caught up on his schedule, and now had been returning to the mansion at 7pm each night, only have to be spending four hours at the shop, as most of his clients knew he was open only from 3pm until 7pm, and Saturdays 12 noon till 8pm and all day Sunday. By this time, preparations were nearly complete, with one fatal flaw. They still had no one to marry the boys. Unfortunately, as they had wanted an Egyptian marriage, there were no sects of Ra, and as much as they would have liked, Yugi had no training as a priest of Ra. It was not until two days before the wedding that they had finally caught a break.

During this time, Pegasus had been looking into his past histories when he had been studying the ancient texts. When he had been looking into Johfrit's history, he had stumbled across an entry with a name that he thought had sounded familiar. After cross referencing it with the current duellists, he had found what he had been looking for. When Johfrit had come to the Temple of Osiris, so long ago, there was a blond man with him, a Greek servant, that had seemed to help Johfrit. The priests had thought it strange but gave it no mind, but for posterity, they had recorded a name. Alen Polo. After he had found it, he had found the same name listed as one of the top Grecian duellists. The main reason that they had thought it strange was the man seemed to glow before them, and looked a lot like their High Priest. Pegasus not leaving anything to chance, and considering everything that had happened, contacted the gentleman in question, only to find that he was in Domino, and had been for over 3 years.

Fortunately for everyone, the media had not found out about the wedding, only thinking that Seto was having a very large party at the mansion. Which left them to talk to the gentleman that was in the city, and see if he knew anything about Johfrit. Pegasus had given Seto the name and address and had suggested talking to him with Joey. Pegasus may not have had the Millennium Eye any more, but it had left a trace within him, and he felt 'strongly' that this man might have the answers they seeked.

\-----------------------------

"So Seto, what do you know about this guy?" Joey asked him as they were sitting in the limo. As school was now done, it was early Saturday morning, two days before their wedding. And one of the first times in two weeks that they had been alone

"What makes you think I know anything?" Seto asked, his lips curling. Two weeks ago, Joey would have mistaken that for a sneer and a slam at his intelligence, but now, being closer then ever to his dragon, he knew it was more of a question and an answer at the same time.

"Because you are a devious son of a bitch, and you don't let anything get past you. Now spill, what do you know?" Joey asked, snuggling against his dragon

"Believe it or not, nothing. If I didn't know any better, I would say this guy is a ghost. There are zero records of him." Seto said, softly stroking his lovers hair, a habit he had formed watching Joey as he slept.

"Well we are almost there." Joey said starting to move away from Seto. Until a firm arm held him against him

"Other then our morning and night kisses, we haven't been close. Let me at least enjoy a few more minutes." Seto said, holding him against him, as Joey released some of his pheromones, to allow him comfort.

"I missed that smell. Damn puppy." Seto said admonishingly, but loving at the same time.

"Sorry, Seto. I had been really tired lately, as I have been getting more clients, and I am the only masseuse." Joey said, allowing his dragon to breathe in his scent

"Well after the wedding, hire some more. I don't want you so exhausted that you don't have time for me." Seto said, nuzzling his hair, and loving the scent that he was releasing.

"Seto, I think that after the wedding I am not going to be able to stand for over a week." Joey said predicting what their wedding night was going to be like

"Very true puppy." Seto said and laid a kiss onto his head. As they sat stroking each other, the car stopped, and they finally broke apart. Joey, now getting used to the chauffeur opening the door, he waited for him to open it, and exited the car, with Seto right behind him.

As they looked up, they saw a tall home, complete with Doric columns running along the top of the roof of the home. But small, almost quaint. As they approached the door, it opened before Seto could knock and they were greeted with a man that could be Joey's double. Only older.

"Hello there. I have been expecting you. Come in boys." the man said, opening the door.

"Hi...uh..." Joey said, flabbergasted at the man.

"Who are you? Why do you look like my puppy?" Seto barked, looking harshly at the man. He knew this man wasn't his father, but the resemblance was startling.

"My name is Alen Polo, and I am the top Grecian Duellist in the world. And I know about you two. And I am very grateful to have the top two duellists in the world in my home. Though, you didn't come to see my duelling skills, you came for something else...hmmm?" the man said, his voice soft and honeyed. It also reminded Seto of a voice, one that he was sure that he knew, but could not place.

"Uh, yeah...this is gonna sound stupid but did your ancestors ever hear of a guy named Johfrit?" Joey said

"The Pure Celtic Knight? Of course! My...ancestor...was his servant and knew all about him. In fact, his body is interred in my family's tomb. Why did you want to know?" Alen said, to their shocked faces

"You have Johfrit?!" Joey said, his eyes glistening.

"Why yes, tell me, why should that matter? He did not have children and had no family that anyone was aware of." Alen said, a small smile on his face, one that Joey missed, but Seto caught it

"It matters to my puppy, we can't go into details, but Johfrit is very important to Joey." Seto said, his eyes narrowing. He still could not shake where he had heard that voice from, but the fact that he had Johfrit's body was getting disconcerting to him.

"My Puppy...wow, that is a pretty familiar term. I thought you two hated each other." Alen said now smirking at them

"Our personal business is none of your affair. And you did not answer his question. Why does your family have Johfrit's body, and what made your family so special that you would have a body interred in your family plot for nearly 1300 years." Seto said his voice becoming harsher, as he was not liking this man. There was something that he seemed to be teasing them with, and he could not place it.

"Oh, my family has a great deal of interest in Johfrit, but that is something that I will not discuss with you until Tuesday. Now, you both had something to ask me?" Alen said, his humour in his voice now coming through

"Yes, do you know anything about Ra?" Joey asked him

"He's a windbag that thinks he is all powerful. Anything else?" Alen said grinning

"..." Joey stared at him in shock.

"Who are you?" Seto said his voice dripping with menace.

"Now that would be telling, but I will on Tuesday. For now, you had another question for me. Fire away" Alen said gleefully

"Do you have the training required to perform Marriages under the influence of Ra?" Joey asked in a voice that finally clicked with Seto, as to WHOSE voice he remembered

"Hello my dear boy. And yes, I will be more then happy to marry you both. About time..." Alen said and with that he turned out of the foyer.

"Come along little dragon, we have much work to do." Alen said as he approached the back of the house

"Do not call me little." Seto said though following behind the man

"I wasn't referring to you Dragon, I was referring to your mate." Alen said, his voice harsh

"Uh...okay..." Joey said not understanding why someone he had never met before today was calling him pet names, and ones that he had never referenced himself with having. Yes, he considered himself the Red Eyes Master, but being called a little dragon was strange to him.

"Never fear little dragon, you are completely safe here. As is your Dragon. He is your mate after all." Alen said and then opened the back patio doors and they entered into an area that was open and spacious.

"Little Dragon, why don't you head toward the garden, there are some flowers and herbs I know you will like." Alen said, almost as if he knew Joey

"Okay..." Joey said perplexed, but looking at his Dragon, he could see that his dragon was going to take care of everything. Nodding at his mate, he headed down to the garden, grabbing a basket that was off to the side of the entrance way. As Joey got deeper into the garden, and now out of hearing range, Seto turned to the man, and using his perfected cold stare looked at the man

"Why do you sound like Jono" Seto sneered at him

"My my, I didn't know you were this smart. Humans usually only see what is their face, and usually do not use their brains." Alen said watching Joey move around the various herbs

"What are you..." Seto hissed at him

"Now that is a better answer...my little dragon is so lucky to have a hot mate and a brain to match his looks." Alen said smirking at him, while at the same time checking him out

"And you are being very obtuse about answering my questions. Are you, or are you not going to answer my question." Seto said, giving him his trademark look of 'You are beneath me'

"Not until Tuesday. If you can wait two weeks to fuck him into the ground, you can wait 3 days to get an answer." Alen said smiling, and not even flushing at his vulgar language.

"How did..." Seto said, startled that this man knew such intimate details. Only the house workers and their friends knew that him and Joey had not consummated their love yet.

"Ah ah ah...not until Tuesday. Then you are going to get a grand surprise, that is going to pale in comparison to your wedding gifts." Alen said, smiling as he saw Joey running to and fro in the garden in awe at the amount of flowers.

"How do you know about our wedding gifts" Seto asked

"There was an ancestor, long ago, that watched his son marry the most handsomest of men, and looked REALLY hot in a dress. His headdress was THE most ridiculous thing ever made, but his son glowed brighter then the sun he was named after, when they took their vows. The night of their wedding however, was the saddest day of his life, as he saw his son die, in his husbands arms, with the words on his lips 'We will meet again, and I will take you my Dragon'." Alen said, solemnly but before he could stop it, a tear fell. One that Seto caught.

"How did you know that phrase...who ARE you" Seto said

"I am the only man on this planet that can wed a pharaoh and a high priest under the laws of Egypt. So shut up and stop questioning." Alen said, his voice harsh, but broken from his memories of the ancestor's tragic tale

"How did you know I was Pharaoh." Seto said, though his voice was quiet

"A better question would be how do I know that all 50 of your lives have been virgins, waiting for their mate." Alen said with a smirk on his face

"How did...!" Seto said startled and shocked. Then looked at him sharply

"Tuesday. And get off the subject. My little dragon has returned." Alen said to him and began to walk down the small staircase that led to the garden.

"Did you find any plants of worthy?" he asked the boy, who was beaming

"Wow, you have nearly every plant that I have ever wanted in here. Seto, we have to get some of these!" Joey said, beaming in his delight. Seto looked at him stunned, as he had never seen him so happy

"What plant am I missing little dragon." Alen said, curious

"Ion...and Daphne. I wanted that for my wedding." Joey said, wistfully

"Interesting...tell me Joey, do you know what you just asked for?" Alen said

"Of course. I know my plants, Jorma was very good at that." Joey said and then slapped a hand onto his mouth, his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes...he was." Alen said in a tone that was just as wistful when he was talking about Jono to Seto. Seto peered into him, and made a note of the two things that Joey wanted, to be able to fulfill them for his husband to be, and to see if they added some clues as to what this man was, though he was starting to suspect. He didn't think he was talking to someone was human, and considering he called the great Ra a windbag, he was getting a bit nervous

"Don't be nervous Dragon, you're gonna love me after Tuesday. I guarantee it." Alen said, though Seto could see that for some reason, this man just read his mind

"You are such a worrywart Mr. Kaiba. Rest assured, I will inform you of EVERYTHING on Tuesday, as the ancient pact said. And no, you don't get to ask Jono about it. He is sworn to secrecy." Alen said, looking sharply at Joey

"Jono knows what you are talking about, is this right?" Seto said, his eye perking at that

"Yes he does, he was sworn to secrecy until the day after his wedding. At least that is what the history books say." Alen said, almost sounding as if he knew, but then shrugged it off

"Little Dragon, if you want those plants I will arrange for them for your wedding day. I know how important those plants are to you." Alen said, looking like he was resisting the urge to touch Joey. Seto narrowed his eyes at him, and brought his mate closer to him. He felt the blond melt into him, and he looked down to see the topaz eyes glitter.

"Thank you. And thank you for wedding us. It means so much to us to be able to do this. You have no idea how long we have waited for this day." Joey said solemnly

"I think the specific thing you have all been waiting for is your wedding night. But that is neither here nor there. I will see you Sunday night. I want you to bring your friends and family here so that I can meet them" Alen said, and at that they nodded mutely

"I think that can be arranged." Seto said, curious to see what he would think of the rest of the friends they had. Since they were his family as well, it would be the same.

"Very well. I shall see you all then." Alen said as they moved back toward the foyer

"Thank you, thank you again for making our dreams come true." Joey said in a uncharacteristic manner, then his normal bad-ass mode that he normally had

"It has been a very long time since I have seen this side, thank you Joey for giving me this." Alen said, now not resisting the urge, and cupped the boy's face. At his touch, Joey seemed to glow, and he gave a face of complete wonderment and adoration.

"Please excuse us, we have work today and tomorrow, so that we can take our two weeks off from work." Seto said, pulling his mate away and into the limo.

Inside the darkened car, Joey was still giving an aura of pure gold, and his eyes shone. "Joey...you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Seto said a bit put out from Joey's behaviour.

"I am fine Dragon, but needing Dragon fire...you think we can?" Joey said, his eyes taking on an impish quality as Seto was slammed into the backseat, as a blond very quickly got his own Dragon fire.

\----------------------------------

Seto left the limo, dazed, while the blond bounced out of the limo. 'He could suck the paint of a bumper car' Seto thought commenting to himself how many times in the hour it took for them to return to the mansion, that Joey had sucked him raw. Looking at the blond, he looked like he still wanted to feast, and it was scaring him. Not because he was afraid of the blond, but what would have triggered his libido. It then occurred to him, that during the entire time in the limo, he hadn't smelled the Caramel or Vanilla.

"Joey, are you okay?" Seto said, holding the bouncing blond in his arms

"Just keyed up. Two weeks Seto...yure taking off two weeks...nothing but us and a bed for two weeks..." Joey said, as Seto finally clued in to what had keyed him up. The thought of fucking him to oblivion. And Joey wanted a head start.

"Joey, you need to calm down. We still have two days to get through." Seto said, pulling the blond in front of him and pulling his face in front of him

"But I NEED you." Joey whined, as he moved himself closer to Seto, and wrapped a leg around him, and then pulled down his head and gave him a scorching kiss.

"I know...two days...two days and I am going to drive so deep into you, that you will never forget the feeling." Seto said, rubbing his own awakened erection against his blond lover. "But you can't do that again. It slightly hurts right now, you were sucking me so good baby, but it hurts now." Seto added. With that, he took his blond lover's hand and interlaced their fingers and headed into the house.

Only to find what looked more like a zoo then a home, as there were several dozen people flitting around the house, as they were attempting to turn it into an Egyptian Pharaoh's home. Both Pegasus and Ishizu were working on that, with Professor Hawkins and Grandpa filling in what they missed. Hanna had been taking care of the bedrooms, and had been working on many different delicacies from around the world. From Caramel Mocha Cheesecake to Peach Napoleons, which were Joey's favourite as it consisted of his pheromones scent.

"Wow Hanna, you are amazing..." Joey said coming into the kitchen to grab his juice jug that he had prepared last night for today's clients.

"I know. I just wish we knew of some of the Egyptian dishes from your original wedding. But we have a collection of some fine dining and snacks. I guess the question is going to be, should we serve after the wedding, or after you two have had your appetizer." Hanna said, and the two boys smiled at each other, both on the same wavelength.

"After" they said simultaneously, and giggled as they were barely controlling their own libidos.

"So I guess the question is going to be how long after. Mokuba has been handling the business end and the inviting of the guests." Hanna asked, almost afraid of the answer. It was a good thing that they had planned an early morning wedding, because if they didn't separate them, come midnight, they were going to be riding each other. Even now Hanna could feel the sexual tension, as the boys were touching each other, almost stroking each other. She thanked her lord again that she was immune to Joey. Seto on the other hand...the sandalwood was driving her nuts.

"At least three hours afterwards. That should tied us over until that night." Seto said, holding his lover's face

"Boys, can you do me a huge favour?" Hanna asked, nearly going cross-eyed from Seto's pheromones

"Sure Hanna." Joey said

"Can you take that upstairs, I am trying not to jump your husband."

\--------------------------------------------------------

They did head upstairs, but only to gather what they needed for the day. Seto had been involved in a large merger, that had been taking up most of his time, but arranged it to be completed tomorrow, so that his wedding day would be free from stress. Joey on the other hand, had back to back bookings that was going to take him until 9pm that night, and far into tomorrow. Though he had already told Malik to stop the bookings at 4pm, and those that usually got their massages later then that to reschedule, until he returned. A few of his clients had been invited to the wedding, and he had asked his mother. She flat out refused, calling his marriage unnatural. His dad was nowhere to be seen, as Hanna had told him that he had run off, and the house had been empty when they had gone to pick up his belongings. Serenity had said she would try, but could not make any promises. Her mom was determined to keep her away from his wedding, and her mother had gone so far as to threaten to tie her down until the wedding was over. Joey had cried over that, but had said nothing to Seto. He didn't want first impressions to be shattered, though Serenity knew Seto and Mokuba, his mother didn't. So, it looked like it was going to be his friends, Hanna, and his clients that would see him marry. And none of his real family.

So the day progressed smoothly. The house was completely turned into a Palace on the inside, and outside, by the bay that the house was at, was where they had planned the wedding. Also Mokuba had a special treat planned, something so close to the truth that if the gods were aware, they would have been killing themselves laughing. Seto's merger surprisingly finished sooner then they had expected, and they wrapped it up late Saturday night, leaving him free for tomorrow. He had intended to go down to Joey's shop to see him work, as he was curious to his future husband's business. As the day began, Seto had told him he wanted to come with him, and Joey's brilliant watt smile brightened even larger. Launching himself onto Seto, he dragged him down onto the bed, and began to kiss him silly. Which was how Hanna found them. She had been true to her word, and had not entered the bedroom until the door was open. And currently the door was open

"My lords?" she said, to alert them that she was present, and Seto was still pinned to the bed, under a bouncing blond

"Hanna! He's coming to the shop today!" Joey said, his voice giving the impression of a bouncing ball. But everyone had been getting used to this, as since they had met Alen, Joey had been completely hyper and happy.

"Excellent my lord. Before you go, I need to talk to you Joey, okay?" Hanna said, and turned towards the bathroom to prepare for their showers.

"Sure Hanna." Joey said, though still not making a move to get off of Seto.

"I know you love this position, and I am SOOO looking forward to it tomorrow, but if you want me to come with you, you need to get off of me." Seto said, smiling and cupping his hand against his love's face.

"Spoilsport." Joey said, with a grin, and at that he rolled off of Seto and allowed his love to get the shower first, so that he could talk to Hanna.

As Hanna was immune to Joey, they had worked it out that Seto would shower first and get groomed by Hanna while Joey showered, and then she would attend him, that was time wasn't wasted in worrying about Seto's modesty, as she was not immune to Seto, and he was gorgeous. As Seto began the shower, and Hanna closed the door to give him his privacy, she saw her lord sitting at the small desk, looking over his PDA that she had given him a few months back, to be able to organize his clients. And she didn't tell him that it was a state of the art one, that worked as a phone as well, though that part he had discovered when she called him.

"So what is up Hanna?" he asked seeing her standing beside him

"I have a small problem. I need your assistance in talking to Jono. I wanted to make your wedding clothing to match what he wore, but between me, Ishizu, Pegasus and the Professor we can't figure out what that was. Seth was determined that his greatest tragedy be hidden from all history so we don't know what happened that day, other then Bakura killed him, when Jono stepped in front of Atemu." Hanna said

"You haven't made my dress yet?" Joey asked a bit stunned

"You want a dress?" Hanna said shocked that he just said that

"I'm sorry, not like that one. Jono said that what he wore to his wedding was considered a dress, of a sort. He wore a traditional clothing from his homeland, made by his father before he left. His father knew one day he would marry, so before he left his homeland, he had it with him. That was what he wore." Joey said, his eyes closed, as he was still talking to Jono

"Ask him if you could draw it from his memories" Hanna asked, as she hunted for a pad of paper and a pencil

"Jono said he would not. But he did say not to worry, and that everything will be fine." Joey said and opened his eyes

"How is it going to be fine...your getting married in less then 24 hours and I don't have a dress for the bride!" Hanna said wringing her hands together

"If Joey said it was going to be okay, then it will be fine. Pup, go head into the shower" Seto said with his robe on as he was done in the shower

"My lords, how is this going to be okay! Seto, yours is complete, and you and Seth will be quite happy with it, but Katsuya won't have any of the finery except his headgear." Hanna said

"Hanna, if I am in nothing but a bed sheet marrying Seto, that is good enough for me. All I care about is getting the second chance to call him mine, and then pounding him into next Tuesday." Joey said with an impish grin, as he headed into the bathroom and began the shower. For the simple reason that he was surrounded by many scents, he kept his own scents light, so just opted for his green tea gels for cleaning. While Joey showered, Hanna tamed Seto's hair and gathered some casual clothing for him today. Knowing how busy they got, and that Joey wore slippers designed to not tire him out, Hanna looked for an extra pair that he had. Finding the pair she turned away and headed back into the bathroom, to catch Seto's head inside the shower, kissing Joey deeply.

She now understood what the scriptures had said about the shock of finding out that they were both virgins on their wedding night. They certainly didn't behave like virgins.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The day progressed and Seto had treated Joey to lunch at one of the restaurants down the street. Seto now had a better idea as to what his puppy did and was completely impressed. From the different women that he catered to, to the back room where he had a storage of herbs and oils, and as well bottles of different lotions it looked like a well run business. One that surprisingly Malik had taken a liking to, and had asked if he could stay working with Joey. Which he had no objections to, and out of earshot of Malik they giggled, as they knew that their little worker in about 2 days wasn't going to be walking straight anyways. But after seeing some of the blends that Malik had come up with, Joey had agreed that he was just as good, if not fact better then him, and eagerly had agreed to allow him to stay. Besides, since Malik knew so much of the business now, he would be able to run things while away, with the others filling in. Mokuba was going to be taking over the Kaiba Corp day to day, while Seto had his two weeks off, with Hanna as his guide, so thanks to their friends, they did not need worry that when they returned from the blissful honeymoon their business's would be gone.

As 4pm approached, Joey and Malik closed up shop, and as they finished, a white and gold limo appeared. It stopped right in front of Joey, and the driver came out and walked over to him. Bowing to Joey, he had said that he was the driver of Alen, and that he had arrived to pick him up for their get together. Agreeing, the three of them entered the limo and they all headed to the duellist’s home. Arriving, they could see two limo's appear. As they stopped as well, the rest of the gang appeared, and seeing how many came, it was no wonder they needed two limos for them. Rebecca had returned from her assignment with Noa and had been eagerly waiting. She had given up on her affection for Yugi as her boyfriend, but was a complete and total staunch supporter of him. Also as they had all suspected, with time came wisdom and maturity, and at twelve, she was not as hyperactive as she had been. She was also the top hacker in the world, and that included Seto, hence why she was employed by him. With her arm wrapped around her grandfather and Yugi, they all headed up the small stairs that led to the entrance-way of the door, where Seto and Joey were.

Before they could knock, Alen opened the door and saw them. And they all heard audible gasps as they all saw who he looked like.

"Welcome to my home" Alen said in his dulcet voice

Both Ishizu and Pegasus, previous holders of Millennium items looked at him, like they knew him. As they all moved inside, the two of them stopped and stared at him, trying to determine if they could make out what their hearts were telling them. Then Alen gave them a look of 'Not Yet'. This seemed to erase their previous hesitation and they too entered his home. Inside, they were all lead to a dining hall, that was open and round, with Doric columns all around, but glass between them, with ivy pots at the base of each window, with the ivy being coaxed up the columns, giving an impression of a flower garden. To say the least, they were all impressed by it, and in awe at the same time.

Sitting down, they all saw the amount of food that had been placed, much of it Greek food, which Joey wasted no time grabbing. Almost as if he was used to the spread and the food gathered. They all sat around the very large circular table and talked about the wedding and the plans. Then Hanna burst into tears as she admitted that she didn't have Joey's garments yet. But Alen just smiled.

"Do not worry my dear. Once I saw Joey yesterday, I knew what to get him. Oh and he is staying with me tonight." Alen announced as most of them gasped, no larger the Seto who began to growl

"My puppy is not staying here tonight." he said to the man that looked so much like his mate

"Firstly, the bride and groom always do not see each other the night before their wedding, and your circumstances make it even more important. Joey needs to be protected until the vows are said and your marriage is consummated. Try NOT to forget that there is a force out there that is trying to stop this from ever happening." Alen said harshly as they all looked at him strangely. Only Hanna and Pegasus knew of the curse on Joey and the others had been kept in the dark about it.

"What force, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked confused. as were the others

"Joey has tried 5 times to claim his dragon, and every time, he has died on his 20th birthday. Jono was the exception, but he was 20 at the time. His death was at his wedding night, mere hours before the time that they were to consummate. This is the closest they have ever come in 5,000 years, and tomorrow is very crucial to ensuring that nothing goes wrong." Alen said

"How do you know all this?" Tristan asked as Duke looked at him as well

"You were always this curious little one." Alen said in a hushed voice, but smiled. And at that they all had curious eyebrows lifted.

"Well this curious one is asking a question. How do you know what is going to be happening here if noone has been saying anything?" Tristan and then got a look from his best friend of 'Don't Ask'

"Fine, he can stay, but he had better be at the wedding or your ass is mine" Seto said to Alen. Which he just smirked at Seto, but did not say a word.


	9. Massage 109

As they finished the early dinner, they all headed home, leaving Joey with Alen, much to Seto's protesting.

"Come Katsuya, we have much preparation for you tonight. It will be a pleasure to do this again for you, as my ancestor long ago did the same for your first soul Jono. Your body has to be purified of all." Alen said, leading him upstairs.

Joey was cautious but curious at the same time, so following a few steps behind he followed him into one of the end rooms. As Alen opened the door, he found the room reminiscent of a Grecian Spa, but none that he had ever seen. The entire end of the wall was a window, that had a bay edge to it, complete with Orchids and other exotic flowers. In the middle of the room was a small whirlpool, that Joey could tell was heated, and from the smell a blend of mineral and sulphuric, making the bath a true cleanser. It was something that he wanted to incorporate into his own shop, but for something like this he had to be licensed for. The actual interior was a blend of whites and gold making it soothing and relaxing at the same time. There were a few tables in place, and off the side was a mud bath for one, and on the opposite side of the room a stand up shower. Overall, it was a beautiful indoor spa room

"The first thing we are going to do Katsuya is get you relaxed. You spend your life taking care of others, and do not take care of yourself. Today, the day before the greatest journey you are going to take, I am going to take care of you, like my ancestor did." Alen said, as he placed a robe beside the small pool.

"Please feel free to use the screen and undress. I will turn around for your privacy, but if you could go into the pool, this is the first place that I wish you to go into." Alen said, and at that turned around, not facing Joey. Intrigued as to what he had planned, but from what it appeared was not malicious, he did strip and placed his clothing onto the small settee by the screen. Since he was turned around, he didn't see the need to go behind it. Alen turned around when he heard the tell tale splash of Joey entering the bath, surprised at the heat that was just perfect for his body. He found that the head of it had a small rest, so Joey aligned his body to that rest, and placed his head onto it, thereby holding him in place, while his body lost all resistance to the Thalassotherapy that he was experiencing, though it seemed to be more then that. The waters did feel very much like the ancient Greek baths, but it seemed like it was more.

"It is Katsuya, nothing but the best for you. Remember this. You are loved, and wanted." Alen whispered to him, as he took his head into his hands, and began to massage his scalp, further relaxing the blond. After a time, Alen turned off the spa waters, and now that Joey was very relaxed, did not think anything of it, when Alen dried off his body, and led him to another pool, this one not of water, but of mud. Leading him inside, he helped Joey to settle down into it and Joey let out a sigh of bliss. As he relaxed, Alen used a soft brush and began to paint a mask onto his face, which to Joey smelled like a mix of the Dead Sea, Seaweed and Sandalwood and Lavender.

"It is my child." Alen whispered ever so softly, so softly that Joey did not hear him, but Alen had small tears in his eyes. He then left Joey for a time, so that his body could detox, and it also allowed his mask to dry. Alen took this opportunity to gather a few cheeses and black olives, which Joey did not know, but were his favourites, or more specifically, Jono's favourites. It also had some pomegranate seeds already prepared as well as some grapes that he knew he would appreciate. He needed to keep it light, so that his stomach would not feel upset while Alen massaged him after the mud session. This also gave him time to relax. 'We are so close...' he thought to himself, as he allowed a few more tears to fall, thinking of the blond and his dragon upstairs.

Returning with the small Tapas plate of the items, he saw that Joey was asleep in the bath. Which was fine with him. His next step in detoxing his body of all the remaining impurities was to use a seaweed wrap on him, and he wanted to do this while the mud was still on him. Gently lifting the boy out of the bath, he slightly moaned, and then nestled himself against the man. Alen did not mind that his clothes now had mud all over them, but the trust that this boy had just shown him, nearly broke his heart. Moving him onto the table that had been prepared, he laid him down and began the process of laying the seaweed onto his body. The table already had the seaweed on it, so Alen had laid him onto this and using more strips covered his entire body in it. He then used heated towels against him and placed an electric blanket onto him, putting it on low, but allowing him to relax, completely mummified in the seaweed.

While Joey slept, so relaxed from the treatments, he grabbed a small sink that was portable, and began to cleanse his hair. Not surprised at all at the care that the boy had for his glorious hair, he only used a cleanser on it, and then a moisturizing conditioner, mixed with a few essences, to make his straw gold hair shine brilliantly. Wrapping it after the cleansing, he sensed that the boy was awakening.

"Welcome back. Did you enjoy your rest." Alen said softly

"I did, and I feel so wonderful. I need to incorporate some of this into my shop. This is all amazing." Joey said with a happy smile on his face, but not too much as the mask was still there and it was dry

"I am glad to be of help, but this treatment would be only for brides. I have a feeling that Ishizu and Pegasus are doing the same for Seto though. They were Atem's priests, but they serve the Pharaoh, and that is what your boy is." Alen said, then cursed as he revealed that he knew the Pharaoh's name

"How did you know the Pharaoh's name? We never told anyone..." Joey said, tilting his head back so that he could look at the man, even if it was upside down.

"As I said to your very inquisitive mate, Tuesday. I will tell all on Tuesday. Don't disappoint me dear boy. I am not going through this again." he said, though the last part he added under his breath, but Joey caught it and filed it away for the future.

"Okay, I trust you." Joey said, and laid back.

With him down, he didn't see Alen very large smile and with that, he walked over to where he had placed the plate. Since he was still wrapped in the seaweed, Alen took a few of the pieces of cheese and broke them apart, so that Joey could eat something without having to use his hands. Joey looked at him strangely, as even Seto did not do this with him, but nodding, Alen moved forward and placed the cheese onto his lips. Joey's agile tongue grabbed it and he ate the pieces slowly. Soon, all the food was gone, and Joey was pleasantly full, considering that it was such a small meal. At least small compared to what he usually ate. Which amused him.

Alen then removed the blanket, and then the towels. He then began to remove the seaweed and the mud had begun to harden, just as it was supposed to do. Helping the very weakened Joey, he got him into the shower, where they unwrapped his hair and he washed away the mud and the hair treatment. Alen then handed him a towel, and led him back to the table that he had been on, now free of the seaweed and cleaned from the flecks of mud that had been there.

He directed him to lie down onto his back, and began to gently massage his body, though not needing a deep massage, as the Thalassotherapy had relaxed him greatly, and the mud and seaweed removed every impurity in his body. Alen then used an oil on his body, and slathered it onto him, giving a smell of Vanilla and Caramel, one that he would not have expected in an oil, but it was there. Finishing, Joey was completely asleep. Knowing that he would need his rest for the day tomorrow, he finished the rest of what he had planned for the little bride, and turned him over. Removing the towel, he went over to his stand, and using the ancient Egyptian method, he used a type of sugar wax and removed all of Joey's body hair from his nether regions. Which is one of the reasons that he left this for the last. He didn't think that Joey wanted a perfect stranger handling his little dragon, which had been a pet name for Jono's favourite body part.

 

Dawn approached, and Alen came into the room that after he had finished the massage, had brought him into. The room was very reminiscent of what Hanna had created, but instead of blue and silver, it was dominant in Gold and Black, with hints of red garnets. Joey awoke to see Hanna standing over him, tears in her eyes.

"Hanna, what's wrong." Joey said waking up, and noticing he was naked, brought one of the bed sheets across his midsection.

"I'm so HAPPY!" she said as she burst into tears.

And at that Joey just smiled.

Alen then walked in and saw the acolyte crying. "Now my child, don't cry. You need to be serving your priest for today. Come, I have breakfast made, though it is light. I have a feeling that anything heavy would not be good. We will save that for after they return. They will most likely be ravenous for food." Alen said with a smirk, and as Hanna giggled, Joey went beet red.

"Come Katsuya, it is time. Time to greet your husband and end your curse." Alen said looking at Joey with such love, that Hanna had only seen that on Seto.

\-----------------------------

Seto had awoke to the sight of his younger brother looking at him, tears in his little eyes. He was already dressed in a tunic appropriate for a young prince of Egypt, his hair tucked away into a small blue/gold headdress that was reminiscent of Seth's. Unlike the grandeur of Seth's High Priest gear, as Pharaoh they had decided on a bare chested Seto. They created a tunic that was mid thigh, and had the grandeur necklace around his neck. They had also found Atem's arm bands and wrist bands, which they knew they would be able to use for Seto, though he was more muscular in the arms then Atemu.

Getting up, and into the shower, he cleansed his body of the oils that Ishizu had massaged into his body, as Pegasus had awaited him outside in the bedroom. Despite how much he disliked Pegasus, he had come to admire him in the devotion to the wedding that Pegasus had fallen naturally into.

"Pegasus, while I dislike you, and quite frankly I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop, I thank you for giving Joey his dream." Seto said, in the only way he could show appreciation for what he was doing

"Thank you Seto, I do appreciate you showing some sort of affection" Pegasus said, for the first time addressing him by his first name and not Kaiba-boy.

"Very well, let's get this started. I have a husband to claim." Seto said as he walked over to the mannequin that held his wedding garbs

\---------------------------

Joey had been shocked, to say the least about what they put him into. He absolutely adored the headgear that they had created, but the gown, and it really couldn't be called anything else, was something that in his wildest dreams he had never expected to be wearing. Especially for an Egyptian wedding.

Then the two utter shocks. One that Alen had waxed his privates completely free of hair, so that he had no hair anywhere down there, and that two, they had made him naked underneath. Hanna had giggled and said that it made better access. To which he blushed again. He suspected that instead of a golden complexion, he was going to have a red complexion all day. Then Alen whispered to him "Claim him, take him to heaven child" and then walked out of the room. He had been getting so many strange, yet familiar vibes from Alen that he felt he knew him, yet did not. But they had two hours before the wedding at 9am and they needed to get going.

As they got into the limo nearly 30 minutes later, as it had taken them that amount of time to pick up the fabric and gently get him out the door after breakfast, they headed inside, with both Hanna and Alen at his side. They were quiet, but Joey could not stop himself from thinking that his mother and sister not coming, but as he had that thought, he could have sworn that the look of absolute hatred flashed across Alen's face, and he whipped out his cell phone and in rapid Greek, that neither of them understood, he barked out a list of orders, at least that is what it sounded like, given the punctuality of the statements, and with that complete turned off his cell and continued to be silent.

The rest of the drive was just a silent, but it gave Joey time to reflect on everything. Without thinking, he closed his eyes, and entered his soul room, to see his past lives. Inside there was a party going on, with Jono wearing the same dress that he was currently wearing.

"How did he know Jono?" Joey asked his first life and originator of the soul.

"Tomorrow, will tell you tomorrow. Now FUCK our Dragon into oblivion and end this." Jono said, but with a smile on his face.

"Okay. I will see you afterwards then." Joey said and emerged from the soul room

"And how are they?" Hanna asked him as she saw him emerge.

"Having a party, and I have orders." he said with a grin.

"And I can imagine those orders." Alen said with a grin matching Joey's

"I bet you can." Joey said, knowing that if his hunch was right, his Dragon was gonna get the biggest shock of his life.

"Not until tomorrow Katsuya." Alen said though he winked at him

As they arrived they could see that nearly everyone was there. They had left themselves a good 15 minutes to get Joey into place, but to limit any extra contact. They still had the ceremony to get through, and then to protect them while they consummated the marriage. And Alen was not leaving his side until both of them gave up their virginities. Even if he had to watch them. Though, he highly doubted that when they got the go ahead to let loose, they weren't going to be noticing anyone but themselves. Fortunately, he had suggested a place to Hanna for them to copulate and she had cooed, just like a mother at the romantic atmosphere. Which she had taken care of, instead of assisting him last night. When she had arrived later that night, to inform him that it was complete, she had seen Joey looking more serene then he had looked in a very long time. And her heart nearly broke. He was such an angel, like her Pharaoh's light and he did not deserve what had happened to him. Now, being able to see the end to the ancient curse and everything, she had been crying most of the night.

As they entered the room that Hanna had made for Joey two weeks previous, they began the traditional ceremony. They had now arranged for his Priest effects to be brought into the room, symbolizing the actual marriage, which was the 'bride' moving into her prospective husband's home. As per tradition, a contract had taken place, and between her and Isono, all of Joey's wealth, including the 20% of stock that he owned in Kaiba Corp, to be transferred to Seto upon the consummation. Isono chose to keep that to himself, as he did not want his boss knowing just how much influence Joey had over the CEO if anything had not occurred as it had.

As they left, Alen adjusted the Daphne or Laurels that Joey had wanted to adorn his hair. As well the Ion or Violets were interlaced with his headdress that the brim of was tucked under his hair, making only the laurels and the Horus Eye piece that had spikes like the Millennium Bracelet adorning it making both tinkle when he moved. His hair had been waved slightly, so instead of it being a poofy straight mess, it glided over his long neckline in waves, but softly curling at the edges.

As they began to hear Joey's favourite classical piece Clair de Lune begin to play, they exited the back room, and walked toward the edge of the cliff, where the wedding ceremony was to take place. As he walked he could hear the gasps of everyone, as the could not only they see he was naked underneath but that he was wearing a snow white toga, that was clasped with the symbols of one of the Greek Gods though, Joey knew now who Alen was, and was determined not to say anything, at the edges that held it in place at the shoulder. It was sleeveless but draped in a cowl like manner, exposing the top of his neck and collarbone. At his feet were pure gold sandals, that could slip off quite easily if needed.

Coming closer, Joey could see that they had dressed Seto in full Pharaoh regalia. He had a hat with the Symbol of Set at its base, and a tall hat reminiscent of his time that he remembered in the Memory world. However, unlike that High Priest, Seto decided to forgo this, and instead displayed his gorgeous chest to everyone. He had gold armbands at his biceps and his wrists. At his waist was a gold band, and on it was the Millennium Rod, though just below it was his tunic. Or more specifically, his skirt. They had removed the hair that Joey knew fell all the way down to his cock, but right now it seemed missing.

"Dragon...." Joey whispered as he came up to Seto, touching his face softly

"I didn't get my night or morning kiss Puppy. You owe me." Seto said rubbing his face into Joey's hand. As usual in the morning they didn't notice anyone else until they had their fill of each other, and made many of the hearts melt that was witnessing their union. Only a few knew it was 5,000 years in the making.

 

\----------------------------

"We gather here to unite these two soul mates in the soul bonding. Once complete, they will have intimate knowledge of each other and of themselves. If there are no objection by the chime of the five beats of the bell, then the gods will deem these two worthy of entering their hallowed halls." Alen said, in his full regalia. Like Joey, he too had laurels at the side of his head, but unlike him, he had a Grecian tunic and his toga gathered at the side, showing a peek of his chest on the right.

One....

Two...

Three....

Four.........

Five..........

"The gods have deemed them worthy as no one person can give a reason as to why they can not be joined in the soul pond for all eternity. Now like 5,000 years ago, you both must speak from your hearts and give your soul mate a reason for joining." Alen said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, like the bind between the two.

"From the first time I saw you, I was attracted. And then pissed. You didn't acknowledge me ya bastard! After everything ya wouldn't even TALK to me. Then you had the nerve to ta piss me off again when ya beat me, when you KNEW I didn't remember the game. Yure lucky ya didn't wake up with an asp in yure bed ya asshole." Joey said, needing to get his feelings out about how much it hurt to know Seto but have his love hurt him.

And Seto smiled.

"I knew. I was testing you. I remembered your fire, and I wanted to see if you still had it. And you did. You made me hard all that night pup. I loved you then, just as much as I love you now. You have always been a bright light that burned brighter when your passion is ignited. When you would touch me, fire between us would flare and would blaze as brighter. And when you would cover your body with me, I felt the warmest fire from the touch of your soul. I love you Jono, Jorrin, Jorma, Johfrit and Joey Katsuya, Golden High Priest of Osiris, and my husband." Seto said, and he stepped forward, and he placed a hand onto Joey's face, his thumb brushing against the tangs of the headdress that rested against his temples.

"Yure so strong Seto. Stronger then me. I've lived through hell in this life, and I had to do it without you. When Dad would beat me, Jorrin would comfort me, but it wasn't you. It never was you. When I first met you, Dad had beaten me so badly that my ears were ringing. Then I saw you, and I tried to run into your arms. But you stopped me. It hurt...it hurt me so bad. I kinda lied about the party...it wasn't a party, it was the gathering of them to prevent me from taking my life. If I couldn't have you, then I didn't want to live." Joey said, tears in his eyes, as did Seto. Neither of the boys heard an audible gasp in the crowd but some of the others did and turned to see a woman with tears flowing down her face, being held by a younger woman, who looked like her.

Seto then looked at his brother, and Mokuba nodded. At that, Seto began singing a song in a soft baritone voice that had Joey in complete tears at the end:

You are everything I need to see  
Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me  
Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what want from me   
Angel of mine, can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you   
After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant force within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you   
Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you   
Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
Giving you a gift that you remind me  
Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

"Puppy..." Seto said, moving closer to him, now both hands encircling his face, his thumbs along the edges.

It was then that they heard a voice that could only described as an angel singing. It was a beautiful and rich contralto, and made everyone that heard it feel like they were being bathed in pure silken caramel. Joey had tears in his eyes but with purpose began to sing louder the song of his heart:

It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tide

Seto smiled as it was one of his favourite songs as well, and it had always made his heart swell every time he heard it.

It's in your heart, it's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know, deep inside  
That your time has come  
Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home  
Trust in your path, you've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they will follow you  
Your truth will set you free  
It's in your heart, it's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believing  
I know you know, deep inside  
That your time has come  
Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home

The music that had been used to accompany Joey played their interlude before the last verse of the chorus was played, which Joey picked up into, the tears flowing freely now from his eyes, and his voice slightly breaking, but still just as strong

 

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come  
So far from home

At the end, tears were flowing down Joey's face, the emotions of the song, that echoed their lives so greatly. He had known when he heard this English song that he had to sing it for his dragon, and had been practising it at the shop until he had begun to make Malik cry. It was then that he knew he had it right.

"I love you. I love all of you. Every one of your lives. You are my heart, my body, my mind and my soul. I am yours for all time." Joey said, and closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Seto, making the bond complete. And at that Alen released his hands from the boys and Seto took him closer into his embrace. As they kissed, Joey began to glow, and all of them began to encounter a curious Caramel and Vanilla scent, making many of them uncomfortable as they were beginning to feel strange sensations.

Mokuba then looked at Alen and smiled, as he pressed a button, and the two holo emitters that had been set up beside them generated the image of a blue eyes white dragon and a red eyes black dragon, hovering over them.

 

"And as the officiator of this marriage, you are now officially in the eyes of Man and Gods married. And to authenticate the marriage, I am going to lead you down to where you can consummate the marriage, since I know that you two want to." Alen said, though Joey and Seto were still kissing, and Joey was beginning to glow brighter, and half the guests were attempting to loosen their clothing, as they were all being aroused beyond their abilities.

"Katsuya..." Alen whispered to Joey, and this allowed him to break the kiss, and with huge gulps of air, he closed his eyes and reigned in his hormones.

"Thank you Alen." Joey said, though very unsteadily. Fortunately Seto was still holding him against him, though Joey could tell that he was highly aroused.

"Move! I am not taking any chances." Seto said, though it was in a voice that he had not heard in 5,000 years.

"As you wish Pharaoh." Alen said, with a grin, and walked with them to the edge of the cliff. When they reached the cliff, they could see that a remote controlled lift had been placed and just at the edge of the water, was a futon. Both boys spotted this, and eagerly entered the lift. Alen then used the remote control that Mokuba had given him and with the boys safely secure, pressed the button to lower them to the cove, as there was no access to the cove other then by boat. And Mokuba had taken care of the area surrounding the cove, by placing up a force-field around the edge, so that if they came by sea and attempted to shoot them, the bullets would not pass through. Now only Alen stood guard, the only person with the control, as he watched the two boys gleefully run from the lift and headed to the futon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Angel of Mine - song and lyrics owned by Amy Lee of Evanescence and do not claim as mine.  
> Once in a Lifetime - song and lyrics owned by Jem and do not claim as mine.


	10. Massage 110

As they reached the futon, they sat down and held each other in their arms. Looking deeply into each others eyes, the touched each other softly, almost with ghost-like touches. Seto skimmed the blond's hair and came to his face. He gently touched the headdress and traced the edges of it, as it dipped in the space between his eyebrows, and the horus eye pieces, softly flowed along the edges of his delicate nose. The tangs of the spikes that, like the Millennium Bracelet, which was still on Joey's right wrist, grazed his temples and as Joey moved his head, made small noises. Softly touching his love's eyelids, he leaned in and gently kissed them, using his tongue along the slits of them, tracing the line of his eyelashes, which for a guy were massive, and most men would kill for eyelashes like his, as they were a dark sand colour and full. He then tasted salt, and lifted his head to see that Joey was slightly crying.

"I love you Katsuya Kaiba." Seto said, his hands against the edges of his love's face, like they were during the ceremony.

"I love you Seto Kaiba" Joey said and leaned into his love and mimicked the same motions. Seto's headgear was a full hat that covered the top of his head and had transparent, but stiff material that made up the majority of the headgear. It had the Ankh in the middle of it, that grazed Seto's brow and they had managed to get him to use the Egyptian earrings that Atem had used from the Memory World, which were clipped into his ears. Joey leaned over to one of the ears, and gently bit down on where the first earring was placed and pulled his teeth against it, removing the earring from the clamp, and taking it off his ear. Taking the earring out of his mouth and placing it aside, he did the same to the other ear, thus removing the earrings that were stopping him from suckling on Seto's sensitive ears.

He then, like Seto had done, traced the edges of his brow and eyelids with his tongue, and hearing the hitch of his lover's breath, smiled. He then moved to the left ear and using his tongue again, traced the edges of his ear shell. Hearing Seto moan at that, he smiled against him, and moved to the lobe, where he began to suckle on it, and using his fingers laid ghost touchs on the back shell of his ear, and along the edges of his neck.

While Joey had been teasing Seto, he had been busy looking at the button snap that held Joey's toga together. The images on the snaps seemed to be familiar but right now, he wanted to taste Joey's golden skin. Undoing the clasp on the left side, as Joey was devouring Seto's left ear, he traced the edges of the skin, marvelling at the smoothness of his skin. He always had very soft skin, but now, it was like melted caramel. So smooth and so tempting to touch and to taste. Which he could not resist, and moved his mouth to the shoulder that he had exposed, as Joey left his ear, and began to rake his nails through Seto's hair, that they had not straightened, and left it to curl.

Tasting his skin, he felt a wave of lust, that he had come close to the last time that they were intimate. But this time, there was nothing to stop him. So he let it guide him, as he ripped off the other side of the toga, and as it fell into Joey's lap he could see that his love had been naked underneath. Seto made a move to push Joey down onto the futon and begin to prepare him, but Joey stopped him.

"Dragon, I have to take you first. We know this. Let me take care of you first." Joey said, his breathing ragged.

"Hurry..." Seto said, pulling away and falling to the side of the futon.

Joey then moved over his dragon, and he leaned down and kissed his collarbone, with the barest hints of his lips. Using his tongue, he gently traced the edges of his collar bone in both directions, moving slowly down his body. Reaching the nubs of his chest, he took one of them into his mouth, remembering how sensitive they were. Seto arched at contact, and ran his hands along his lovers back, rubbing at the small of his back, where the fabric of the toga lay.

"Don't tease...please...Take me..." Seto pleaded, as Joey's pheromones were fully unleashed and Seto was caught in their scent, the need to drive into his mate making it unbearable. Which he showed, as Seto's cock began to emerge from the linen skirt, and rubbed against Joey's backside, touching the entrance with his pre-cum.

"Okay, but I will want more later." Joey said, moving down his lover's body, to the edge of where the skirt was. It dipped low along Seto's love-handles, the tip ending just before his penis. He looked along the edges of the skirt and saw the small fabric buttons and removed them. He then slowly pushed the skirt, making his love naked, with the exceptions of the rod and the gold bracelets. Remembering the prophesy, he had to leave the rod on him, so seeing the small gold string, and the rod leaning against his right side, he looked so amazing.

"I am going to take some Dragon fire, and you are NOT going to stop me" Joey said, as he leaned down to the very large evidence of his desire, and engulfed his love's cock into his mouth. At the touch, Seto screamed, and grabbed Joey's head.

"Yes...that's it....take me...love me....GOD'S!" Seto chanted as Joey moved frantically up and down on his penis, making his mouth a 'O' shape and humming slightly, causing deep vibrations on his member, making Seto cum in his mouth. As Seto lay there, shaking slightly from the powerful orgasm, Joey saw that there was a couple of bottles of lubrication set to the side of the futon. There also was a few pillows and clothes. As well a bowl of clean water, kept warm by a warming plate. Before taking him, he wanted to taste the virgin hole, something that he had stopped himself from doing for fear of taking him.

Moving further down, he tried to lean his head down in order to touch the opening to his anus, but it was a bit hard to angle himself. He looked up and saw that there were a few pillows that were angled like a 90 degree pillow, with one end allowing a higher height. Thanking whomever set this up, he grabbed the pillow and moved Seto onto it, now raising his hips far higher, and now making his opening directly in his face. Which he took great delight, and wrapped his arms around his lovers legs and brought his mouth to his lover's opening.

Plunging his tongue inside, he could feel the muscles tightening at his entry, but looking down at his lover, he could see he wasn't in pain. Or at least the kind that would stop what he was doing. Grabbing the lube, so that he would be ready, he began to plunge his tongue deeper into him, mimicing what he was going to be doing to his love very shortly. Tasting an essence that was a smell of sandalwood, but tasted like sugared cinnamon, he began to lap it up, as he seemingly began to drip from Seto's opening. Lifting up, he could see that Seto was taking advantage of the handles on the side of the pillow, his knuckles white and his eyes closed tightly

"Seto, ya good?" Joey said, until his lover's eyes opened, and the cerulean eyes, that were normally placid, were swirling and looked angry

"Fucking take me GOD DAMMIT!" Seto screamed, as Joey pushed a finger inside, made wet from the tongue-fucking that he had done

"God...yes...that feels so good baby...more...." Seto panted as Joey removed a finger, and used the lube on the four fingers. He was large, and he knew that three would not be enough. Reinserting the first finger, now slathered in lube, he watched his love arch his back, and rock back on him. He quickly inserted the second one, his middle finger touching something that was slightly squishy. Grazing it again, his lover screamed, and light began to shine from him, as Joey began to stroke against this faster. He inserted the third one, his muscles now getting very loose, and inserted the fourth, now fully stretching the opening. Seto was thrashing around, so highly aroused that the light was getting brighter. He removed his fingers, and he removed the rest of the toga, leaving him now as naked as his love, the Millennium Bracelet and the headdress still the only clothing on him.

"Are you ready my love?" Joey whispered, removing the pillow, so that he could look into his loves eyes as he took him.

"Yes...I'm 5,000 years ready...take me...take me to heaven Puppy" Seto whispered and then began a slow scream that ended in a high shriek as Joey's full length entered him, breaking his virginity, and filling him with the cock that he had been dreaming about for 5,000 years. Joey held himself for a minute, until Seto began to rock against him, unconciously encouraging him to move. Slowly, he moved against him, both of them having tears in their eyes at finally being able to complete this. Then one stroke touched the edge of the prostate, and Seto began screaming louder, becoming so loud that Joey leaned over and kissed him deeply. Smothering the screams as Joey flicked his hips against him, he drove into him faster, as Joey's and Seto's hormones began to intermingle creating one scent of heaven. Now driving directly onto the angle of his prostate, Joey moved faster and harder against him, Seto sobbing from the emotions. Grabbing Seto's shoulders, he drove even faster, hitting the prostate dead on now, and he started to feel the tingling at the base of his spine, signalling his impeding release. Knowing that Seto had to come with him, he grabbed his love's cock and began to stroke him to the pace that he was on and Joey began to feel his lovers inner muscles begin to clench him and with one wild scream they both came at the same time, a light flashing out of Seto and the rod, intermingling together, and hovering over them.

They held each other for a time, neither of them aware of any passage of time, but they could tell because of the sun position, that that it had been at least an hour since Seto's release. Joey pulled himself out of his lover, his juices following behind him, and Seto kissed him deeply.

"We need to clean up, before I take you. Come." Seto said, his hand on his lover, whose eyes were still shining, the topaz eyes swirling in a maelstrom. The light that had left Seto was still present, just lightly hovering over them. They got up and headed to the ocean, cleaning their bodies in the ocean. The water felt cool against them, but to complete the ritual, they needed to mate again, and Seto was eager to be inside the golden blond. Coming over to him, and showing him who the Seme in this relationship was, he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, the headgear still in place, and kissed him deeply. Joey, now breathing in the new pheromones that had been created from their lovemaking, reduced all his resistance, and Joey wrapped one of his legs around Seto, with Seto grabbing the other, making Joey wrapped around him.

Bringing him out of the ocean, they moved back to the futon, and Seto laid him down on the pillow that Joey had used on him before. Unlike last time that he had fingered him, he wanted full penetration for him. Having his golden lover on his stomach, he had Joey's ass high in the air. Looking at the lube he saw that it was caramel flavoured, and smiling, he placed a dollop onto his finger and smoothed some of it against his opening. He then plunged his tongue into the blond. At his touch, Joey screamed and moaned at the same time, as Seto held his hips in place as he tongue fucked him.

"Seto...god..take me...fuck that feels good...fuck.." Joey moaned, frustrated that he wouldn't let him rock against him, as Seto continued to hold him in place. Seto then rose up and then kissed each of the perfect globes of his ass. Moving closer, he placed a well lubed finger inside his blond, and at that Joey began keening. Seto then added another and another, now having three fingers inside the blond, stretching him, filling him. Like last time he touched the prostate, and at that Joey screamed and a incandecant light blasted out of Joey, intermingling with the one that was already there, making it brighter then before. Now unafraid of this, Seto lubed his cock, and removed his fingers, and with one flick of his slim hips drove himself inside the blond.

And Joey screamed a high pitched tone, that seemed to echo off of the cliffs that surrounded them.

"Seto...Seto...." Joey chanted, but the brunet held firm, his own body trembling from desire and emotion.

"Gods Puppy, you feel fantastic. Better then I ever thought" Seto murmured against the small of his back.

"Take...me....to......heaven....." Joey panted his own emotions so far gone that he could barely see.

"Gladly..." Seto said, and pulled out slightly, and then slammed back in. At that, Joey screamed again, as Seto angled himself against Joey's prostate. Keeping the angle, he slammed harder and faster into him, making Joey's keening, now a constant scream.

"Gods...I'm...cumming...so...fucking....close....Harder GOD DAMMIT!" Joey screamed as Seto grabbed the rod into his right hand, and then grabbed the boy's arms and with that, rocked harder and deeper against him, feeling his own release emanate. Then Joey rocked against him, faster as well, making their movements and the friction against each other so great, that the previous explosion was nothing compared to the one that Seto and Joey released at the same time, with their items glowing so brightly and growing so hot that it began to burn them, but it did not hurt. Joey was still screaming, as Seto was still releasing into him, Joey's back in a bow arch, and his own cum still shooting out from his penis.

Seto finally released the hold on Joey, but before the blond could collapse an energy came out from his body, encircling him and making him rise. The same energy began to glow from Seto and he too began to rise into the air.

As they rose, their forms began to change slightly, as they slowly became Dragons, as Alen watched them from at top the cliff. He had tears in his eyes, as it was finally over. The curse was broken and he could finally claim what was his. Watching the two loves of his life become their inner dragons they landed on the beach and in Dragon form came over to each other and nuzzled each other, as human mates, but not dragon mates. Which, as Alen watched did not take long, as the Blue Eyes White Dragon grabbed his mates tail, and with one swift move impaled it's very large erection into the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Though, its eyes were not completely red. The inner iris's were red, but the outer part was a gleaming gold. The two dragons mated fiercely the Red Eyes finally letting out a keening as it came, it's now eternal mate biting its neck, thus marking him for all time as the mate of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

As they came down from their high, the two glowing orbs came out from the dragons, now holding each other close, and the two orbs came down onto the futon, and regained human form. They two were huddled together, still joined together, with Seto lying on top of Joey, both of them unconcious. Alen then came over to the cliffs edge, and seeing that no one could see him, floated down to the two lovers, his heart swelling at the sight of their love. The dragons were still present, cuddled close, and at their feet were the two lovers.

Coming over to the boys, he gently touched Seto, and this jostled the brunet. He turned his head towards the touch, and the Blue Eyes seemed to mimic this action as well, steam coming out of its mouth, looking like it was almost ready to blast the intruder that dared to touch his master. Seto then removed himself from Joey, the fluids of their loving also escaping from the blond backside.

Alen smiled at that, and leaned over to the neglected bowl, and grabbed one of the washcloths that had been placed there. Wetting it, he handed it to Seto, not speaking, but his eyes were gleaming gold, and swirling, just like Joey's did when they were making love. He then leaned over to his husband, and cleaned his backside of his fluids. Bringing the limp body of his mate to his body, Seto looked up at Alen, tears in his eyes

"You did it. By my father, you did it." Alen said, the tears flowing down his face and he touched the blond's face, and he cupped it.

"Why are our dragons here? What happened. The last thing I remember was coming inside Katsuya." Seto said, his voice hoarse from screaming

"You are the dragons. There was always a reason why your signature cards would always respond to you. They are you. And the Red eyes is this beloved boy's." Alen said

"You still are not going to say who you are, are you?" Seto said

"I made a promise long ago to my son that I would not reveal who I was until the night after his honeymoon. This still stands." Alen said, revealing, but not revealing.

"Your son. From 5,000 years ago. Your son that said words to my ancestor. Your son that died in my arms" Seto said softly, as finally all the words that had been said began to finally click

"I can not confirm this. My son is still a virgin until tomorrow. Until his mate takes his virginity and he takes his, I can not reveal anything." Alen said, once again being obtuse in his responses. Neither answering, but not revealing anything either.

"Very well. But tell me, now what. I think that the party guests are going to notice two very real Dragons on my beach." Seto said, softly stroking his still naked lover.

"Now we wait for Katsuya to awaken. It should not be too much longer. As you may have guessed, he is the catalyst. His seed in you created the doorway and the twin souls. His first orgasm was the germ to allow it to take hold. And your seed inside him allowed the doorway to be opened, and your inner souls to be released. This boy, this beautiful golden child, is the most perfect being on this planet...next to the Pharaoh's pure light. Those two together shine brighter the most stars." Alen said. He then picked up another washcloth and with it wet, he went over to Seto, and moved around from the back of him. Very gently, he washed his backside, and cleansed the fluids from Seto. He could see the slight flush of red at such an intimate gesture, and when Alen came back around, could see that the boy's ears as well as his cheeks were bright red.

"Thank you. But don't ever do that again." Seto said, holding the blond closer to him as he felt him begin to stir.

"Katsuya...it's time for you to return. You have a wish to have granted. Wake up." Alen said as he could see the boy's eyes darken from their chocolate brown to the deep gold, and then the normal topaz

"Alen, what are you doing down here." Joey said, and then realized he was naked, and attempted to cover his privates. Of which, both Seto and Alen laughed.

"Pup he has been down here for over 15 minutes. He's already seen your privates, I don't think that they are anything he hasn't seen before, since I suspect he is the one that waxed you." Seto said with a chuckle as Joey went bright red.

"Red and gold look good on you my child." Alen said, softly touching the boy's cheek.

"Thank you Alen. Though I hope tomorrow to be able to call you something else." Joey said, looking at the man. In his eyes, Alen saw recognition, and at that he smiled.

"Now that you have mated, you have allowed the door between soul rooms to allow for all souls of the mates. So basically the Pharaoh of Egypt, Seth, may now enter his mates soul room, and can make love to his wife." Alen said

"I don't think that Jono considers himself a wife." Joey said wrinkling his nose

"You realize that as a Pharaoh, he was allowed multiple wives. I think Seth was only interested in say...4 wives?" Alen said, his eyes sparkling.

"The puppy pile-up..." Joey said giggling, and Seto smiled.

"An appropriate term, but essentially...yes, this is what will most likely happen. Tomorrow, I will be able to reveal myself as will my son, who is remaining nameless." Alen said, though he knew that these two knew who he was talking about.

"Now, my child. You have a wish to fulfill. To have it granted, you need to raise your bracelet to the heavens and ask for the presence of Ra." Alen said, picking up his toga. As Joey got up as well and Alen assisted him in putting back on the toga, as Seto, put back on his Egyptian skirt. As they were now dressed, Joey moved away from them, but walked between the two dragons. He then lifted his arm, and the bracelet, instead of falling down, since Joey's wrist was fairly small, seemed to stay in place, glowing brightly. A light then shone out from the Horus eye in the middle, as did the headgear item, which should not have had any magical powers, but seemingly did. At that the heavens opened, and a golden dragon emerged.

It then spotted the two dragons and the Golden Priest, and landed itself between the two dragons, half in the water, half on land. It then closed it's eyes, and a light came from the dragon, and landed before Joey. As it began to take form, it seemed almost as tall as Seto, until a very familiar hairstyle seemed to eminate from the man, and as it finished forming, they knew that they were looking at the God, Ra. And it was pretty apparent, that Atem REALLY was the son of Ra, as they had the same hairstyle, though unlike Atem's hair, it had no black, but had pure dark red hair, and golden bangs, just like Yugi and Atemu.

"Golden Priest of Osiris, wife to the great Pharaoh Seth, husband in this life to Seto, former Pharaoh, you have completed the ancient ritual first set out by my son. As foretold, the ancient dragons of your hearts have appeared, and now are yours to call upon, should the need ever arise. As my son's gift to his priests, I am allowed to grant you one wish of your hearts desire. Speak it clearly and concise." Ra said to them

Seto walked over to his puppy, and encircled his arm around him. Looking down at him, he could see the tears in his husband's eyes.

"Go ahead. You have been waiting for this forever." Seto said, nuzzling his husband head, breathing in the new scent that Joey now emitted, of Caramel and Cinnamon with now a hint of Chocolate, the previous scent of Vanilla gone

"Lord Ra, my wish is the Hikari's Eternal happiness. I wish for Atemu, Son of Ra and Pharaoh of Egypt to return. I wish for Thief King Bakura, only survivor of the creation of the Millennium Items to return. I wish for the entity known as Marik, that had left for the shadow realm after the Darkness had been banished to the shadow realm. I wish for all three of these dark souls to return to the Hikari's, their other half of their souls, Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar, grave keeper of the Tomb of the Pharaohs to return to this earth and never leave their lights ever again. My final wish, is that Atemu's Pharaoh's treasure be returned to him, and that he be allowed to rule once again." Joey said to the god. At that he dropped to the floor, and on one knee bent to the High Lord God. Seto did the same. Only Alen did not bow, as his own father would shoot him, and he really wasn't up for that.

"It is a tall order, but one not beyond my power. Your lord has been keeping the dark souls you have requested for the last six months, awaiting this day. As for my son's treasure, that is actually very easy to do. I hid it under the tomb. As noone would ever have the strength to lift an entire tomb, it was the safest place for it. It was not that I did not trust my tomb keepers, but I did not trust them. The entire treasure is now ready, to be activated by the presence of my son." Ra said. He then pointed behind them, but before Alen. A figure then appeared, with the head of a dog, but a green face.

"Lord Osiris, it has been too long." Joey said coming to his sovereign, and taking his hand, kissed it and then knelt to him.

"Well that explains the dog references." Seto said with a chuckle as he too bent to his now shared master

"Yes, Seth referenced my appearance with his love. But really...the Hikari's soul really is like a pup anyways. As for your wish. It is my utmost happiness to be able to grant it, and have these beautiful souls leave my realm and return to where they belong." Osiris said, and with that, he waved his hand, and three orbs appeared. As they gained form, they became human, and the men that they had known before appeared before them. Atemu was still in his Pharaoh robes, and Bakura was in his red cape. Marik on the other had only had a loincloth on, as he was never alive before.

"Father...I have missed you." Atemu said, walking up to the God. When he reached him, Ra opened his arms and his son came into it, and was held.

"I have missed you too my son. Not being able to acknowledge you was hard, but I am glad your appointed father loved you. Even if your birthright was so obvious." Ra said, running his hand through his son's hair

"So my Uncle was not his real father?" Seto said to Ra

"He was in a sense. I possessed his body on the night that Atemu was conceived. I loved Atemu's mother Lia very much, and she loved me. Your father was arranged to be married to her, but he was a good soul. With his permission I entered his body on their wedding night and took my Lia's virginity and at that Atemu was made. In agreement for this, he was granted Pharaoh. When the old Pharaoh died, a 'mysterious' plague killed all in the line. Then I declared Atemu's father Pharaoh. Lia was still pregnant, but it was a hard pregnancy for her. She was incredibly slight and weak muscled. But she had a beautiful soul. One that shone brightly. None had EVER seen this soul, as this is what attracted her to me. She died giving birth to my son, and at his birth, I saw that because of the nature of his birth, he had no soul mate. It had never occurred to me that when he would be born he would not have a twin soul. Osiris was kind enough to allow me to talk to my Lia in the Land of the dead, and when she heard this, she decided to grant her son the greatest gift that a mother could give." Ra said, looking very wistful

"My lord, the rest I can fill in tomorrow, as I am still bound by my son's promise. Please do not attempt to break this pack, or you will face MY father" Alen said coming over to Joey, and placing a hand on his shoulder

"Very well. Now that the wish has been fulfilled I bid you goodbye." Ra said and he disappeared into the Winged Dragon of Ra. His vessel then moved back into the heavens and returned to whence he came from.

As Joey and Seto watched their dragons energies disappear back into their bodies, they were left with Osiris and Alen. Osiris moved over to the boys and patted their faces. Osiris then smiled and placed a hand on the Millennium bracelet and then Joey's stomach.

"The ties are now complete my High Priest. You have done well as has Hanna. She is one the brightest acolytes that I have ever had, and you should be proud of her as your appointed mother. Tomorrow, if she wishes, she may take her place as an avatar of myself. She has served you well. As well, tomorrow...though I will not go into it, I will take you as my Priest as well as my Avatar. Seto, you will not need to ever bow to me, as you have shown yourself to be ofworth to the Golden Priests of Osiris." Osiris said and at that he too disappeared.

Which left them with Alen and the 3 Yami's

"So uh...you two are together now?" Atemu said with a grin.

"Eloquent as ever Atem. Yes, we are remarried and have consummated the marriage. Hence why I think you gave us that gift. You knew Jono was going to die, didn't you?" Seto said slightly growling

"Yes, Ra came to in a dream the night before. He informed me to make sure that Jono had his effects for the wedding, and to issue this gift. I swear, I did not know why he asked me to do this, but afterwards I knew it would be too painful for you." Atem said

"And you...you sick little fucker killed me!" Joey said and he hauled off and hit him

"Well if you hadn't been stupid enough to get in my way then you would have had your little priest faster. Besides it was some foreign bastard that told me to attack the palace. He promised me that I would find a great reward that day. How the hell was I supposed to know that you two were getting married. Your marriage was the first ever done. Noone had every married a high priest before, so yeah...sorry." Bakura said, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth

"What man ordered you to the palace." Alen said his golden eyes narrowing at the former Thief King

"I know you..." he said, trying to place where he had seen this man before.

"Bakura I would suggest that you shut up." Atem said and looked at Alen and smiled. Being a demi-god, Atemu knew exactly who the man was and whose father he was.

"So...where is my Hikari?" Marik said turning to them. Unlike the two of his companions, he had no ties to Ancient Egypt. Only his Hikari did.

"At the party. Only Yugi knew of your return. We thought to keep it a surprise for them. Of course after he ordered me to fuck my dragon just to get you back, we also decided that we didn't need the added pressure of 3 Hikari's trying to get us to screw each other blind just to get my wish" Joey said, embraced by his dragon.

"Yugi did this?" Atemu said his eyebrow perched upwards in surprise

"There are some things that you and Yugi will have to discuss, but I think that they might be more excited about the fact that you are here." Seto said on behalf of Joey.

"Come, I know you both must now be ravenous and it is time to celebrate." Alen said and then under his breath added as they all began to run towards the lift "And to kill the little fucker that killed my son and placed a curse on his soul"

\----------------------------------

As they came back up from the lift, they could see that the party had progressed well. Hanna and Ishizu had made sure that the party goers had been entertained well, as to not notice the departure of the bride and groom for the 3 hours that it would have taken to not only slate their lust, but to fulfill the prophesy. Alen, Joey and Seto purposely walked in front of the 3 Yami’s to make sure that when they encountered the Hikari’s they would not see them.

Coming over to the table that they were at, Yugi was the first to spot them. Seeing now the familiar manner that Seto was holding Joey, he smiled and then tears fell from his eyes. He now knew that they had mated and that the curse was broken. And then as if a light burst in his heart, his eyes widened and he suddenly stood up and ran to them, pushing the chair away

“Did you do it…” he said his voice quivering

“Go get the others Yug’” Joey said, with a grin on his face. Yugi then ran back and with his small hands, dragged the others over, his grin so wide that anyone looking at him would have fallen in love with him in an instant.

“Yugi, what is wrong?” Ryou asked, his accent soft

“Nothing…nothing is wrong!” Yugi said, his eyes sparkling

“We have a little present to you three. Think of it as an early wedding gift.” Seto said, with a grin on his face that the other were in awe. When Seto smiled like that, it made him the most handsome man in the world. And they all silently thought that Joey was the luckiest guy in the world.

At that, both Joey and Seto moved apart from each other, and with their bodies no longer a curtain to hide behind, the three Yami’s were shown to their Hikari’s. And they all gasped.

For about five seconds before the Yami’s were thrown to the ground by their Hikari’s that had pounced on them, and were now kissing them senseless.

“You’re welcome” Seto said, though he had a large grin on his face as well. Alen assumed that this would probably fade after a time. But he secretly hoped it would not. He had watched this boy as well as Joey and he had not liked what had happened to him in this life. He vowed to make sure that him and his brother got the love that they had been denied since their parents died. And he also reminded himself to pay a Visit to a certain god and pay Gozaburo a visit, and fry his everlasting soul to hell.

“Gentlemen, as entertaining as this is, I don’t think you want to be putting on a show for the guests.” Alen said with a bit of humour, in his attempt to get the boys off of their Yami’s as it looked like if they didn’t stop them, they would be all losing their virginities very shortly.

But they didn’t look they wanted to stop. So looking at the bride and groom, they each grabbed a Hikari and pulled them off the boys, that did not look like they wanted to be apart from them either. All six of them, were breathing very heavily, but all had grins on their faces.

“Come, we have a lot of food here, for our bride of course…hehehe…and we need to get you all properly attired. Fortunately, I brought some clothing for you all, as I suspected that this would be Katsuya’s wish.” Alen said and moved toward Ishizu and Pegasus. As they walked, many of the guests looked at them very strangely as they had thought the groom had been handsome, but none could compare to the short, yet regal tri-coloured man in the Pharaoh’s outfit.

Hanna, Pegasus and Ishizu had stayed away from the main party, staying mostly in the background, serving those that needed new refreshments, and also to watch for any intruders. Now seeing Joey and Seto, they knew that everything was fine. It was then that they spotted a man that they did not think they would ever see again.

“My Pharaoh” they said and all dropped to the ground, prostrating themselves to him.

“Arise my loyal subjects. This is no longer necessary. Please, enjoy yourselves now that our return is at hand.” Atemu said, raising his hand

“Pharaoh, we welcome your return.” Pegasus said, smiling at him. Even though he was the holder of the Millennium Eye, his previous life had been Karimu, holder of the Millennium Scales and Isis’s lover. Unlike all of them, where their original physical appearance had reformed, Isis had not been his soul mate, which in this life, he had found in his Cynthia. He had guessed that his current form is the true one for his soul but he knew that Isis would eventually find her soul mate. For now, he was content to be by her side.

“Thank you Pegasus. And thank you all for assisting my priests in resurrecting us all. From the bottom of my heart and soul, I thank you for your devotion and your love.” Atemu said

“Now how about some clothes, I’m freaking cold here” Marik said, as goosebumps began to appear from the cold air. It may be June, and it was a beautiful and pleasant day, but the inside of the house was air conditioned and was not making it feel good for someone in a loincloth.

“Of course Marik.” Ishizu said to her quasi-brother. Though after seeing the reactions of her brother, she knew it would not be long before he was her brother…in-law.

“Well I am hungry. Ryou, be a dear and get me some food.” Bakura said, placing a hand on his face. Normally, they would have been surprised to see such an outward display of affection, especially since they knew what had happened to him, but their time away had changed all of the Yami’s. No longer were they unsure of themselves, after witnessing the state of their Hikari’s without them.

“Of course. Your favourites?” the white haired child asked

“Yes, lots of meat. And none of that veggie crap that you would force me to eat.” Bakura said placing both of his hands on his hips in almost defiance of the vegetarian foods that Ryou ate, as he was a vegetarian

“As you wish. Be right back.” the British boy said and with that, he turned toward the buffet table and gathered a great deal of the food

“What about you Atem. Are you hungry, do you want anything?” Yugi asked. He then turned bright red as the Pharaoh looked at Yugi with such hunger that it made many of them witnessing it rather hot.

“Uh, Pharaoh, not right now. It is a party. Please enjoy it. What you do with your midget later is no concern to me.” Seto said, in his normal icy tones

“Very well. Yes Yugi, I am a bit hungry. Please gather what you would normally eat, and I will eat this as well.” Atemu said and his light took off to join Ryou in food gathering.

“I will join them.” Malik said, saying more then he had in months.

As they left Ishizu took Marik and went to clothe him. Pegasus led Atem and Bakura to their seats, as they had created a second dais just for the two kings that would returning. This left the three men alone.

“So…I am going to take Katsuya around to intermingle with the guests. Not really my concern what you do with yourself.” Seto said, as he took his husband’s arm and led him around, leaving Alen grinning. Now that everything had finished, he let him have his little victory, as tomorrow he was going to delight in what he had just said, and the complete inappropriateness of it. Which fortunately for Seto, he did not take offence to. There wasn’t much that Seto’s soul could say to him that would upset him, other then of course, divorce the Golden Priest.


	11. Epilogue

Everyone had gone home, the wedding a complete success. To respect the lovers, the others had left the mansion, leaving the two of them alone. They had known that they were going to be leaving in the morning, as Seto had planned a getaway in Egypt for them, making them, for the two weeks, feel like Pharaoh and consort, and Seto could not wait. In the meantime, their interlude earlier had only been a taste of what he had wanted from the blond, and now alone, he was going to indulge in everything.

Meanwhile in the soul room….

“Jono…how much longer…..” Jorma whined, itching to be able to see Seth

“Not too much longer. And remember, his ass is mine first. We all get him in the order of our lives. You know the rules.” Jono said and at that Johfrit harrumphed

“I’m the strongest of you all, I should get him first.” he said, and then Jono turned on him and glared

“He is MY husband. Remember this.” Jono said in a manner that they all remembered finally who they were speaking to. The true Golden Priest of Osiris.

“Yes my lord. Come…we should all leave them.” Johfrit said, as he wrapped his arms around the other two souls, and they faded away as they left Jono alone, waiting for the stroke of midnight.

Back in the real world….

“Fuck Seto…HARDER….God dammit dragon….” Joey panted as Seto was slamming into him as Joey had his hands against the headboard, rocking back and forth against him

“You asked for it…” Seto said as he grabbed his hips and moved closer to him and slammed as hard as he could into the blond

“Gods…that’s it…I‘m cumming…just a bit more….” Joey screamed, and at that Seto angled his hips, hitting the prostate dead on and Joey screamed his release, as Seto continued to pound into him, not stopping. He continued to hit the prostate, which made Joey come again, as he arched his back, reaching for his dragon. Seto grabbed him and held him against him, as he was still slamming into him, even faster and harder now, and as Joey came a third time, Seto finally joined him and screamed his release in the blond.

They laid against each other, Seto, still buried inside of him for a time. Slowly as awareness came back, they saw the clock. It was 11:59pm. They both watched as it turned to 12 midnight and they smiled. Seto removed himself from Joey, and gathered the cleaning materials that Hanna had laid for them earlier that night. Cleaning Joey and seeing a trace amount of blood, he finished and held the blond close to him. As Joey had already drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself, that he was next to see if he could be pounded into the mattress, as with Joey’s ass bleeding, he would not be able to take him for a few days. This was his last thought for a while as he too fell asleep, breathing in the scent of caramel and chocolate, the cinnamon smell barely there.

Back in the soul room….

There was a knock at the door of the soul room, one that a blond had been waiting for the last 5,000 years. As he slowly walked over to the door he opened it to see the occupant that he had been aching to see.

“Hello my husband. I have been waiting for you.” Jono said in a breathy voice

“Hello my wife. I have been waiting for you as well. May I enter?” Seth said

“Yes my love. Please come in.” Jono said, and moved aside, to allow his husband to enter

As he moved inwards, Jono closed the door. As soon as it was closed, he was slammed against it, and the familiar scent of Cinnamon and Sandalwood was breathed in.

“Seth….” Jono whispered, as Seth worshipped the side of his lover’s neck, one of the many sensitive places on his body. Becoming weaker at the feel of his love, he reached upwards, and rested his arms around the strong neck of his lover

“You have to take me first my precious puppy.” Seth whispered into his ear as he nibbled onto it

“I know…” Jono said, as he felt himself being picked up and brought to the bed, bridal style.

Now standing at the bed, he placed him down, and Jono began to remove his toga, showing his love that he was naked underneath. Jono then leaned to the still dressed Seth, that was standing over him and removed his hat. Now seeing his beautiful sable hair and the rings of the pharaoh on his ears that were underneath the flaps of the hat, he smiled.

“Remove the rest my love. Give me a show.” Jono said, breathless

“Of course…nothing would give me more pleasure then to see you so hot for me.” Seth said as he leaned up and removed his gold necklace that was present. The dress had no collar so with it gone, there was a gap of skin between the other necklace band that was around his neck, which was different then the one that laid on the dress. Removing this as well, he leaned back up and began to remove the buttons that held his cape, allowing it to fall down in a soft whisper to the ground. Then he began to pull back the edges of the dress. Underneath the sleeves, there were other clasps that he removed as well, allowing the shirt to fall down his chest, exposing his glorious pectorals and the tattoo of Set and Osiris on each side of his chest, which Seth had done when Jono had agreed to be his wife.

“Beautiful…they look as beautiful as the first day I saw them after the bandages came off” Jono whispered as he leaned in and gently kissed each symbol, and taking each of his nipples that were very sensitive into his mouth. As Jono suckled Seth, he went to work on his belt that held the lower part of the skirt, and with the belt removed, he lowered the skirt past his slim hips making him now as naked as his wife.

“So beautiful…” Jono whispered as he moved his mouth down his lovers long chest, to the beautiful penis and slowly began to suck it into his mouth. Gently tasting the beautiful vanilla taste that was his lover, he used his tongue on the outer edges of it, and with one sure swallow took the entire 9’ cock and hummed on it.

“My beautiful angel…I love you…you feel so sweet…” Seth chanted as his lover brought him to completion.

“I love you too. Turn around please” Jono asked his husband, and he willingly turned around, showing the beautiful dragons that also were etched on his back, one of his blue eyes that he had seen as a child, and the other of his lover’s red eyes that for one brief time, while he had made Jono orgasm, he had seen ever so briefly. But it was enough for him to sketch it for the tattoo artist to paint on his back

“What is this dragon my love. It seems so familiar to me.” Jono said tracing it’s bottom edge as he was still sitting on the bed.

“I think it is you. When I had this done, I did not know that Kisara was the blue eyes, though I found out when Zork appeared. After I had seen my Blue eyes, I knew the dragon had to be you. My soul mate. Our soul mated dragons.” Seth said and then gasped as not only did he feel hot wetness, falling onto his back, but he felt a warm muscle encircling the deepest part of him.

“Don’t cry my love. Please don’t. I could never bear it when you would cry.” Seth said, and then moaned as Jono began to suck him, as he continued to tongue fuck him. Then Jono lifted his head away, satisfied at the amount he had lubricated. Taking four of his fingers into his mouth, he began to suck on them, giving as much wetness as he could so that he could prepare his love. Even though this wasn’t exactly real, it could still hurt, and he did not want to injure his love. As he had three other souls to pleasure afterwards, he wanted to make sure he would be okay. It was bad enough that they wouldn’t be able to touch Seth for a week afterwards all four of them placed their very impressive cocks into him, as all of them were over 12’.   
If Jono didn’t know who is father was, he would have though growing up that he was a monster. As it was, his father’s nick name for him was little dragon, after his father had woken him up one morning in their temple and caught his son’s wet dream, as Jono had been dreaming of Seth and well…he was fully erect at the time. It was just shortly after this that his father had sent him away. He now knew why, and was always forever grateful to his wise father, who loved him more then anything in the world.

If only all children could feel the love that Jono had with his loving father, he knew that many wars would not have happened. After tonight, he was going to be so happy to be back in his father loving embrace, and he knew his father would be able to love the other souls just as much. His dad had just that big of a heart.

He then came back from his musings, to see that Seth was looking down at him and smiling.  
“Thinking about your dad?” Seth said, and at that Jono nodded

“I wish I had known your father when I was alive, but I am looking forward to calling him father when this is over. I know you could not say who until we had our wedding night, but seeing your exact duplicate in a Greek toga was kind of a dead giveaway.” Seth said, running his hand through his wife’s long silky hair. Jono had never kept his hair short, as Seth loved to pet it too much. The longer it was the better for him, as he would be able to feel each and every silky strand through his hair. Though Johfrit had the longest hair, and Jorma had the shortest, Jono’s hair was still mid-back, and had always kept it tied. Right now though, this was undone, and his hair was curling around his cut pectorals

“I know, but I made a promise. And to my father, you can not break this. Then you would have to deal with my grandfather, and he makes Ra look like a horses ass.” Jono said, slightly revealing, but like Alen, not coming out and saying it. Rules were so much fun to bend.

“If it is who I think you are talking about, you’re right. I wouldn’t want to get on his bad side either. He’s scary.” Seth said with a smile. Jono smiled as well, as he had always loved his husband’s incredible sharp mind, and was so glad when they all saw that Seto had inherited not only Seth’s incredible body, but his brain as well.

“He is…now….we have a mating to fulfill.” Jono said, as he stood up and directed his husband down onto the bed. Seth sat down, and then leaned back, resting on his elbows, as Jono knelt before him. Jono then inserted one finger into his lover’s virgin hole and Seth grimaced. Slowly, inch by glorious inch, he moved in and out, making Seth accustom to the intrusion. Adding a second, and then a third, he was now scissoring in and out, opening his lover’s hole larger. As he inserted the fourth and final finger, he grazed on his lovers prostate and Seth screamed out loud. As Seth was riding out the first orgasm, Jono stood up, moved him onto his stomach, propped him up and in one flick of his hips broke his husband’s virginity and Seth screamed as he also hit the prostate in one shot.

“Gods baby….you feel better then I ever dreamed….” Jono moaned, as he held himself inside, waiting for the signal from his husband. It only took a minute, thanks to the preparation that he had done, but once he did get that signal, Jono moved slowly against him. As much as he wanted to pound into him, he could not. Not with him having to make love to three other people soon.

“Come….come my love. Feel me within, feel the love I have for you, my long hard cock moving within you” Jono chanted, allowing his pheromones, the Caramel and Vanilla take over, and surround the couple.

“Jono…my beautiful wife…you feel so good inside…take me….take me to heaven….” Seth moaned, knowing his wife was moving slowly so not to hurt him.

“Move against me, I dare not move faster my love” Jono whispered, his pheromones slowly making him loose control

At that, Seth moved, in perfect counterpoint to Jono’s soft thrusts, and it was enough to give the friction needed for both of them to release. Which they did. At that, an orb came out of Seth, and hovered slightly. Jono disengaged himself, and moved himself around to the top of the bed, his legs propped up, awaiting his lover.

“Take me…give me heaven my love.” Jono whispered, as Seth crawled over, still on his knees and using his cum, used this as lubrication, and very carefully placed a finger inside of his wife. At that Jono arched, and let out a soft moan. Smiling, Seth added a second finger, stretching the opening of his anus. As he did, he felt the smooth gland that he had been looking for, and with swift precision slammed his hand against this. And watched as his Golden lover screamed his first orgasm which released an orb into the already existing orb. He then leaned up to his love and took his lips in his, and as they began to kiss frantically against each other, Seth added the third and final one, as Jono screamed again, this time his lovers mouth smothering it. Seth then quickly removed his fingers and positioned himself against his lover. And like Jono, with one flick of his hips, buried himself into the Golden Priest of Osiris, hitting his prostate dead on and Jono screamed his release, raking his nails against his lovers back, drawing blood.

Knowing his lover, even though he had released, the sticky fluid between them, he knew he could do it again, so with that in mind, he began to move against him rapidly, striking the prostate each and every time.

“Seth….Seth…my love….Harder….gods….Fuck me…..” Jono chanted, raking his nails along his lovers back and lower buttocks.

“As you wish wife.” Seth said in a voice that meant he wasn’t going to be walking any time soon, as he brought Jono’s legs around his neck, and moved even closer. He then began to pound him as hard as he could, while Seth held his shoulders and used them to create a counter point to the same rhythm that he was doing, making Jono’s scream pale in comparison as Jono began to let out scream that started as a whisper and at the end when he released was very high pitched. Seth then released as well, as Jono was milking him for all he was worth with his inner muscles as he was coming. And at that a third orb released, one brighter then anything, nearly white in its brightness. It then intermingled with the first orb, and created one large orb, that hovered over the bed.

Seth withdrew from his wife, so amazed at how he had felt inside. It was magical and he could not wait to be inside him again. Though afterwards, he also had three other wives to take care of. Closing his eyes, he thought up a bowl of hot water and a cloth, and with that, cleaned his first wife of the fluids. With that done, he raised a hand to his face and whispered “You kept your word. Now I have to keep my word to the others. Go my love. I shall see you after this is all done.” and with that the image of Jono disappeared.

Within minutes, he heard the sound of the next soul. Seth knew that the other two were completely pure, having not even have had an impure thought. They had dreamt of him, but it was more of comfort, being held and petting. They both had loved him petting their hair, but other then kissing each other chastely nothing else had been done. Seth knew that unlike Johfrit or Jono, where they would be very aggressive in bed, the next two souls would not be.

“Come out Jorma and Jorrin. I know you are here.” Seth said turning to them, where he sensed their presence. Instinctively they knew that this would have to be done together, with the three of them.

“We are here.” they said, holding hands. Jorrin was in his tunic that was mid thigh, and Jorma was in his loincloth.

“Come over here, both of you.” Seth said, with a soft smile.

They walked over to him, both of them trembling. They knew that they had to do this for everything to finish, and they both had loved Seth, but they were not sure if they were still ready for the physical aspect of their love for him. As they reached Seth, the both sat beside him, putting themselves on either side of Seth.

“My beautiful boys. I know you don’t know what to do, so let me take care of it. Your libidos will take over, once you are comfortable. So we are going to do what makes you comfortable.” Seth said, as he softly began to stroke Jorrin, to calm him down. Seth softly stroked him, as he felt Jorma petting his back, tracing the dragon tattoos on his back. As Jorrin began to relax, he arched his neck, in unconscious request for Seth to place his mouth there. Which Seth did. Softly kissing him along the soft tendons, he could feel Jorma softly using his tongue on the edges of the dragons, which was making him feel wonderful.

“That’s it my boys…show me how much you want me.” Seth said murmured against Jorrin’s neck, causing a vibration against the boy’s neck that made him shiver. Slowly, ever so slowly, Seth moved a hand down Jorrin’s neckline, and moved to one of the clasps that was holding up his Grecian tunic. Allowing one side to fall, he moved his mouth over to the exposed skin, stretching his back along with it. Jorma sat back fascinated at the back muscles that moved with that action, and traced them again, this time his hand trembling at naked desire.

“Jorma, do what feels natural, whatever you want to do, do.” Seth said, from his position of nibbling on Jorrin’s shoulder

“I…I can do anything?” Jorma said, his voice stronger

“Anything you want. My body belongs to you. Claim me in any manner you wish. This goes for you too Jorrin. I love you both very much.” Seth said, as Jorrin moved his hand down Seth’s body and allowed his open palm against Seth’s desire, which was pulsating, and dripping pre-cum

Jorma then moved his mouth further down Seth’s body and grasped the soft caramel coloured globes that were there. Seeing the scratch marks there from Jono, Jorma bent over and kissed each one of the long marks that had been made from Jono’s long nails. At that, Seth moaned, at the soft gentle touch that the boy was giving him. As well, Jorrin had gotten braver and was now holding Seth’s desire for them both in his hands, softly moving up and down, using feathery touches, enjoying the silky feel of the rod.

“Yes…that is it boys. Enjoy yourselves, do what you want…” Seth moaned, giving as much encouragement as he could to the souls. Then almost as if they were looking at each other, they smirked and as Jorrin leaned down and engulfed Seth’s cock in his mouth, Jorma stuck his tongue into Seth’s opening, and they both began to tongue fuck him at the same time. And at that, Seth let out a shriek that was almost a moan at the same time as he was assailed by both boys at the same time

“Gods yes…that feels so good…” Seth chanted as Jorma switched from using his tongue and placed a finger inside, then two. As he was already stretched from before, his opening widened in anticipation and with that, Jorrin let go of Seth’s cock and with unsurprising practised ease, they switched him, so that Jorma had Seth’s front, and Jorrin was in the back. He didn’t both removing the tunic saving this for Seth, but just lifted it and in one smooth move, inserted himself into Seth, as Jorma engulfed Seth’s penis in his mouth.

Assailed by both sensations, Seth came, as did Jorrin having no lasting power as this was his very first orgasm. Withdrawing, Jorrin turned Seth around, and with that, Jorma entered Seth as well, and came instantly. With that, two orbs appeared from Seth and intermingled again with the bright orb above the bed.

Both boys looked nearly exhausted, but he had to take them as well. Moving them up to the bed, and then moved himself to Jorrin. He began to suck on his fingers and when they were wet enough, placed one of them inside of Jorrin’s virgin hole. He grimaced at the uncomfortable sensation, but did not object. He was nearly passed out, and was struggling to stay awake for this. He knew that he could go to sleep when he had cum twice and rest.

“Seth…hurry…I am so tired…” Jorrin whispered to his sable haired lover

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Seth said knowing how tired he was

“It isn’t possible for you to hurt me. Only take me to heaven. Hurry…” Jorrin whispered, his body already getting very lethargic

“Very well” Seth said, and with only one finger inserted leaned over the boy, and guided himself slowly in. But because Jorrin was so relaxed, his body eagerly sucked him in and he felt no pain.

“You can move my love, it doesn’t hurt. Take me to heaven…please” Jorrin whispered, and then began to moan as Seth very slowly began to rock against the Grecian blond

“I need two orgasms Seth…move faster.” Jorrin said, his voice a bit more steadier

“Very well” and with that, Seth pulled out almost the entire way, and then slammed back in grazing the prostate and this made the boy scream his first orgasm. The first of the orbs released into the other one, and Jorrin began to squeeze as tight as he could, in the attempt of milking Seth.

“By the GOOOOOOOOOOODSSSSSSSSSSSSSS” Seth screamed as he came inside the boy bringing Jorrin with him, as he had begun to frantically pound the boy, making him arch and the second orb released as well, sending Jorrin into a dreamless sleep as he faded as well, leaving Seth with Jorma

Jorma seeing how Seth had been preparing Jorrin, had prepared himself as well, making him ready for his lover. “Take me Seth…I am ready for you” Jorma said, as Seth moved to him and plunged inside him hitting the prostate on the first try, now getting familiar with where it was on all three boys. Striking it over and over again, Jorma howled his release and an orb released from him as well, making Seth come again, and the last orb released.

“Thank you my love. I love you…” Jorma whispered as he too faded leaving Seth by himself.

The orb above now was very large and quite bright. But Seth was exhausted. Every part of his body ached and even muscles he had never known he had ached. Hell, even his hair hurt, Seth thought to himself. But he knew he could not rest yet. Not until he fulfilled the last promise. To the one that had been hurt the most.

“I am glad you remembered that you bastard. You just had to send a thought of your naked body on the day of my birthday didn’t you.” a voice said from the shadows

“Johfrit, have SOME mercy. I didn’t intend to send it. But when I could see you from the rod, you looked so lost and lonely. And if you had not have needed me, you would not have been able to call out to me. You said it yourself when you spoke to my reincarnation. You were feeling impure and you needed love. I LOVE YOU and you KNEW I could restore your soul. That is why you whispered the incantation to take me into your heart” Seth said to the direction of the voice.

“I know you do” Johfrit said coming from the shadows, dressed in his knight’s tunic.

“Then come here” Seth said from where he was on the bed

“Love you’re exhausted. You need rest.” Johfrit said coming over to him, and softly stroking him

“I know, but this night can’t end without me taking you, and you filling me with your seed.” Seth said, his voice fading, as his strength was fading as well

“Then let me take care of it. And you just lay back” Johfrit said as he lifted up the tunic to see that he had a pair of very small shorts underneath, that did nothing to hid his massive erection that was already out of the shorts and past his navel.

“But I have to prep you…”Seth said as he caught the feral look in Johfrit’s eyes

“You think a bit of pain is going to hurt me? Me, who fought in the crusades, who engaged in countless battles slaughtering my enemies, you think a rod up my ass is going to stop me from taking you?” Johfrit said with a smirk

“I am fresh, and used to cumming. Why your image made me come 4 times in a row once my love, don’t you remember?” Johfrit said now standing by his love.

“Yes I do.” Seth said as Johfrit leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Johfrit’s hair was still bound, but Seth leaned up and removed the leather strip holding it and with that, his hair cascaded around them, burring them in a cocoon of Caramel and Vanilla

“Hmm…I used to dream of the day that Jono’s hair would be this long…” Seth said as his love kissed him against his neck

“Well now you have a taste of things to come. You will be able to see what it is like with your love riding you, his hair matting from sweat, and moving all around you.” Johfrit said softly, as he got onto the bed, after he had removed his shorts, now making him as naked as Seth.

“I love you Johfrit.” Seth said as Johfrit got into position and entered Seth. His hole was now so stretched that there was no need for prep, but Johfrit was still careful with him. He HAD to be very sore, and he knew he was going to love Hanna very much very shortly. At least if what he was thinking was going to happen. If not, they would all take turns massaging their love’s poor lower back.

“I love you too Seth. I know its really hard for you, but you need to tighten up. Okay?” Johfrit said, leaning down on his lovers face, placing small kisses along his jaw line

“I will try…but I am so tired…” Seth said, his voice fading quickly. Seth grabbed his lover’s ass and with a strength that he didn’t know he could possess, tightened inside himself and wrapped his legs around his lover. This seemed to be all Johfrit needed and he released inside him, making the last orb leave Seth.

Seeing that his love had nearly passed out, but his cock was still hard, he removed himself from Seth and leaned up and impaled himself onto Seth, hissing at the pain. Seeing that Seth’s eyes were already closed, but not asleep yet, he quickly began to move against him, changing the angle so that he could come. As he angled Seth’s cock, it hit his prostate and he screamed his first release. An orb left him and joined the nearly incandescent white orb above them, the orb now nearly as big as the bed itself, bathing them in a pure white light

“Just one more time baby…you need to come one more time” Johfrit whispered, as he frantically began to thrust against Seth, knowing that Seth was already asleep. Fortunately he could still come in his sleep, so with that in mind, he changed the angle and leaned down to his fast asleep love and held him close as he continued to thrust. As he felt his impeding release knowing that Seth had to come with him, he began to chant in his ear, hoping his subconscious would do it “Cum baby…feel me all around you…quivering…wanting you…feel me…feel me love you…cum…cum…CUM!!!!!“ Johfrit screamed as he came, and then cried as he felt his love’s release into him, the tears flowing from his eyes falling onto his asleep partner as the last orb left Johfrit’s body and joined the final orb.

The orb above seemed to shimmer and sparkle as it moved around. Johfrit got off of Seth, and with the same washcloth washed Seth, seeing a lot of blood come out. The fluids did not too much, but Johfrit supposed that the orbs were the fluids, so there most likely was not a lot left in his body. As he went to wash the cloth a pair of hands grasped his, and he saw Jono standing there, smiling.

“Let me take care of my husband.” he said softly

“Very well my lord.” Johfrit said and faded

“My love…you did it.” Jono said, softly stroking his completely asleep husband.

“Yes he did, my Golden Priest. I was good enough to grant the wish of your reincarnate, but as you 5 have fulfilled the prophesy as well, with the appearance of myself, I am able to grant your wish as well.” a voice said from the orb

“My wish is for us all to leave this place and live with my husband in the land of the living with my father. I wish for Seth, former High Priest of Set, former Pharaoh of Egypt to join me in the land of the living with us. Please grant us this wish.” Jono requested of his high lord

“Your wish is granted Golden Priest of Osiris.” Ra said and with that all the souls were in the bedroom and were pulled through the vortex, leaving Jono and Seth. Jono then held Seth’s body and he too was pulled, holding Seth as they went.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

Joey awoke the next morning feeling like a Mack truck hit him. Every part of his body ached, and he wondered what the hell was going on in the soul room, cause he knew that Seto hadn’t abused him this badly. As he opened his eyes he found that their very large bed, had a lot more bodies then it did the night before. With a very large grin, he attempted to jostle Seto awake.

“Joey, I wouldn’t suggest that…Johfrit had to fuck him in his sleep. I suspect that Seto is just as exhausted as Seth.” Jono said from his position on the other side of Joey’s back

“Is this why I feel like someone beat me all night?” Joey whispered, stroking the face of his love in front of him. It was then he saw a caramel coloured hand encircling the waist of his love. Since he knew that all of them were golden like him, it had to be Seth himself, as Jono was encircled beside Joey.

“I suspect that Seto is experiencing this as well. Only worse. Seth was bleeding…a lot when Johfrit was done. And yes we were all very gentle with him.” Jono said, as Johfrit’s head rose

“So how do we get some food here?” he said and at that 5 stomachs all made huge noises as they all had heard the magical word.

Before this could be answered, the door opened, and as it did they could hear Hanna protesting at the intruder screaming that Seto was going to have her head if she let him in. As it widened and the intruder entered, she gasped as she was seeing 7 bodies on the king sized bed

“By my LORD!” she exclaimed and ran out of the room, shouting for the others that had returned with them

Within minutes they all ran into the bedroom and suddenly 16 people were in the room, only one of them had the largest grin on his face

“Well done boy! I knew you could do it. Aren’t you glad that I have a great deal of patience!” Alen said his grin a mile wide

“Yeah old man, you could have warned me about all of this. If I didn’t love you to distraction I would slug you.” Jono said, moving away from the bed and getting off the bed.

“Female…take care of my husband. The four of us hurt him badly.” Jono said pointing at Ishizu

“Of…course….?” Ishizu said a bit out of sorts but adjusting

“Joey, what the hell! Why did you just address Ishizu like that!” Tristan said as Joey began to snicker

“Trist...that ain’t me” Joey said, as he placed a kiss on Seto’s forehead and he too moved to the side of bed. Before he let go of the bed sheet, he looked at Hanna, almost in asking for his robe. She moved quickly and grabbed his robe and covering the others from seeing him as he stood up, he got dressed in it and turned to them

“I know that I couldn’t tell you all about my different lives as for normal people it is hard to be able to describe them. But since they all are currently sleeping on my bed, let me introduce you to them all. The one at Seto’s feet is Jorma, and curled around him is Jorrin. The one at the foot of my side is Johfrit” Joey said, as Johfrit got up, and slide off the edge of the bed, slipping onto the settee at the end of the bed.

“You are the one that I found the image of.” Pegasus said coming into the front

“Yes, I am the Pure Celtic Knight of my Lord Arthur Pendragon, Ruler of Britannia” Johfrit said to them, his hair flowing all around his body

“And I am Lord Jono, Golden Priest of Osiris, Wife to the Pharaoh of Egypt.” Jono said his eyes narrowing down in a regal manner

“Well now my boy, now that you are here you can add your last title.” Alen said with a grin

“I do not feel it fair to do so until our loves have awakened. Seth was fucked into oblivion and by its very nature did the same to Seto. They won’t be waking up for a while.” Jono said, walking over to his love and picking him up. He then walked back over to Joey’s side and with Hanna’s help got him back into bed

“My lord I will take care of them. Go, Hanna will cook you all breakfast and hopefully by then they will be awake” Ishizu said coming back from the bathroom with the preparation H that Hanna had stored there, as well as washcloths to clean Seth’s backside

“I’m gonna need that first if ya don’t mind” Joey said grabbing it and gingerly walking into the bathroom, his knees outstretched as he hobbled.

“Do you need any help?” Hanna said with concern. Johfrit snickered anyways at the thought

“Female, I don’t think Seto will approve of you going anywhere near Joey’s privates, so go make us a fine meal and don’t worry about the little one. Alen and I can take care of him.” Johfrit said, his eyes wizened with knowledge, and seeing his former servant in front of him, he now knew that he had been no servant

“One final thing before we all go.” Johfrit said as he pulled the two other souls away from Seto’s side of the bed and got them up. They then walked over to Atemu, and all four of them fell to the floor and prostrated against the floor.

“We welcome you back our Pharaoh and wish you and your Queen much happiness.” Jono said, a twinkle in his eye as he watched the little Hikari go beet red and stamp his foot

“I am NOT A GIRL!!” Yugi shouted and everyone giggled as they all got up leaving Johfrit and Alen alone. Ishizu left as well, even though she had been asked to take care of the Pharaoh. But it appeared that with the two of them there, they could handle it.

“So you are who I think you are…aren’t you.” Johfrit said

“Yes I am. And I missed you too my dear boy.” Alen said, cupping his face with his hand

“Well you go help Joey, and I will see what kind of ‘magic’ I can do with these two boys.” Alen said as he shooed Johfrit into the bathroom. Once the door was opened he could hear that Joey was in the shower, so Johfrit stripped and joined him. He figured the others would find showers as well.

Outside, smiling that the clever boy was getting introduced to modern facilities, he looked over at the boys. Closing his eyes he could see that Seto, while every muscle screamed was okay on the inside, Seth was a different matter. He knew the boys had been very gentle with Seth, stretching him appropriately, but the inside of him was a mess. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but a jostle would be all it took for him to begin bleeding again. Fortunately for someone so versed in medical healing, he closed his eyes and with a wave of his hand, bathed both boys in a bright light. Seto’s faded quickly as all fatigue was gone, and with a mind nudge, Alen woke the boy up. Seth’s light was still working, but within minutes it faded and he too began to stir as well.

“What happened?” Seth said and then noticed who was on the other side of the bed

“You are not Johfrit” he said to his reincarnation

“Very observant Pharaoh.” Seto said to his Yami

“Boys…you can thank me later. However your loves are in the shower, and there is a certain puppy that was pounded into the mattress and is so sore he’s hobbling” Alen said with a grin as Seto lept out of bed, unconcerned that he was naked and scrambled to the bathroom

“So, do I get to call you the title that I know you want to hear yet?” Seth said, as Alen came around and helped him up. As he opened Seto’s closet he found a couple of robes. Grabbing one, he helped Seth into it. Alen may have been able to heal his injuries but he would still be sore, and sitting down any time soon, like Joey, was not going to be an option.

As Alen opened the door he found Joey being kissed senseless by Seto, and Johfrit sucking on Seto’s neck. “BAD PUPPY!!!” Seth screamed and Johfrit stilled and then ran out of the shower, and pounced on Seth, at which Alen started laughing and closed the door on the scene

\--------------------------------------

Later when they were all fed, Joey and Seth choosing to stand for obvious reasons, Seto with a grin a mile long every time someone looked at Joey’s discomfort, of which Joey sent him a glare. They all took their beverages outside, as the 7 of them felt that for the next part of the last little surprise, it might be a good idea to be outdoors. You never knew when the relatives were going to pop in too.

As the came over to the cliff over looking the bay, they all sat down, Joey in Seto’s lap, and Seth in Jono’s lap and the rest side by side. With the exception of Alen. Grinning at the boys he took a deep breath before he spoke

“Yesterday the Yami’s heard some of what Ra was explaining about how Atem’s mother gave her son the greatest gift that she could give. Yesterday my vow to my son would violate the rest of the story of how the two souls were created. Now I can fill this in, as I was a part of it.” Alen said to a few shocked faces. Only 8 of them were not very shocked.

“Atem’s mother allowed her soul to dissipate to create a perfect soul for her son. That soul was you Yugi. You were the brilliant essence of her soul. The one that Ra had been attracted to. But then Seth was born only weeks after Atem. By the pact, Atemu’s father was pharaoh, and this made his brother and his newborn son next in line. Yugi sensed that like Atem, there was a problem with his soul. Seth’s soul did not have a mate. Yugi sensed the goodness in Seth, and asked Lord Osiris if there was any way to help him. This is where I had come in. I had been chasing a fair maiden, but as she was a forest Nymph, to protect her virginity from a letch like myself, she turned herself into a tree. I felt that this was not fair, and my brother was being a dick as usual. I had heard that Osiris was a sympathic god when it came to love, so I had ventured to the land of Egypt, without my father’s permission. When I arrived, Osiris approached me with an offer. He would release my love, and in return I had to safeguard a soul for all time. Until needed.

This I had no issue with, as I was lost without her. So I agreed, and he released her from the tree. Her time in the tree had mellowed her, and she had come to love me a great deal, as I had visited her every day for many hours and maintained her. We made love, and I took her virginity. With this, she became pregnant with the soul of the Pharaoh’s half light. Yugi’s soul had not been diminished, and because instead of the cold hearted bargain, we had united in pure love, it restored any of the brilliance that may have been lost from the split of the soul.

During her pregnancy she glowed all the time, her aura a constant golden light. Right up until my son was born. My love died giving birth to my son, so in her honour, I created a new tree, one that for all time would be named after her. I named the tree Daphne. After my love. It is now known as a Laurel tree.

My son grew strong and wise, and with a light never known in my home, every one of his cousins and aunts and uncles never had a harsh word with him. All were in awe of him, and all desired him. But they knew the covenant. One that they dared not to break. My son was meant for Seth and Seth alone. On the day of his 15th birthday, I knew it was time to send him to his love. With my instructions, I placed him with a ship that would carry him to his love. To be able to obscure where my son came from, I delivered him to a cousin of sorts and from that far away land, my son began his journey. As part of the agreement, I had my son trained from birth to serve Osiris. My brother had issues with this, but dared not to break the oaths that I had done, or face our father.

It took my son 3 years to arrive in Egypt, but with this, it obscured his original origins and when he did, he took his place as the Avatar of Osiris. Within a year, he moved very quickly to the rank of Priest, and it was then that he was ready to face his beloved. My son had done nothing but fill his dreams of his love, and when he saw him, well Atem…I am not surprised that you didn’t order my son into chains…” Alen said pausing for a moment

“Like your son was having dreams of Seth, my father had already warned me not to react to a blond stranger tackling the High Priest of Set. I had already been prepared” Atemu said, his light now moved into his embrace, and he was breathing in his Hikari’s pheromones of beautiful Vanilla

“Well fortunately for all, Seth had been dreaming of my son as well, as I paid a visit to my cousin who took a peek into his dreams for me” Alen said with a smirk

“You do that again and I don’t care how I do it, I will rip your head off.” Seth growled at him, but Jono giggled and brought his love closer

“I love you.” Jono whispered into his ear, and this gave a smile to Seth

“Anyways…...continuing on, Seth had known about my son, and was not upset about it. And from the gossip in the palace, they could be found all over the palace making out and doing other unmentionables in dark places. Oh and Seto...that comment you thought about from the limo…I taught him that as a small child.” Alen said and with that Seto went beet red, and Joey giggled against him

“Don’t think dragon that I won’t do that again…only reason I stopped was cause of the limo. Next time I’m aiming for 10 in an hour.” Joey said, pulling on Seto’s hair

“10 what?” Tristan said and both Seth and Seto shot him a look of ‘Forget it’ and they looked back at Alen who was laughing uproariously

“When you two can get up to my record of 20 in an hour I will give you a treat.” Alen said still laughing as both Jono and Joey looked at him in wonder. As did Seth an Seto. But they looked at him in fear, and with that began to hide their privates. It was then that they all finally clued in to what they were talking about and they all burst out into laughter.

“You are getting sidetracked.” Bakura growled and Ryou punched him in the arm

“Watch what you say boy. The only reason you are alive is that you did not have the intention to kill my son. And I still need you to identify that bastard.” Alen snapped at the white haired Thief King

“So Alen, what happened next?” Tristan said, Duke in his lap, playing with the dice earring in his loves ear

“Well Atem had ordered them to stop using the hallways for a bed, and ordered Seth to ‘make it right’, which Seth had no problem with. It was just that as the High Priest he could not ask my son for his hand in marriage until the Pharaoh gave the go ahead, which he did. On my son’s 20th birthday, Seth asked for my son’s hand in marriage. To become his first wife and future Queen of Egypt. Atem had already decided not to consummate any of the marriages he had, as he felt the loss of his soul mate. He knew that his mate was not among the land of the living and vowed to stay chaste until he could find him.” Alen said as Atemu went beet red

“You didn’t have to reveal THAT part you bastard.” Atemu said, but Yugi just turned to him and kissed each one of his redden cheeks.

“I love you my pharaoh.” Yugi whispered to him, and buried his face into his love’s chest

At that Atemu smiled and stroked the very soft hair of the boy that still looked like a child.

“I love you too Aibou. I will love you until the soul pond burns out and there are no rebirths.” Atemu said softly, but most of them heard him say it.

“Fast forward to the day of the wedding. I arrived as I wanted to witness my son’s marriage. By this time, Osiris had heard of a prophesy that was to have happened about two dragons emerging from the souls of two pure souls when their two Millennium items were present. I asked him about it, but said that he was still in possession of my son’s item. He had planned on giving it to him after the wedding.

My son looked so incredibly beautiful, his aura was blinding to those that could see them . He looked like an angel walking through the court to where his future husband stood waiting. As per the tradition, I had my son’s possessions in wait for the day after his wedding. The day that he could announce who he was to his love and his Pharaoh.

But that is not what happened. As Bakura had said, someone hired him to make a hit on the Pharaoh and my son, being the noble man that he is took the dagger intended for his Pharaoh. The vows had just been finished, making Seth tied to my son for all time as his husband. And he whispered his pet name for his husband, I realized what prophecy was going to occur.

My feeling s at that time was to say the least not good. Rest assured Bakura, if I had found you that day your soul and your mates soul would have been shredded. Be VERY grateful that I did not.” Alen said and Bakura just nodded, starting to come to believe that he wasn’t looking at a normal man and now he was curious as to what this man was.

“Fast forward to 1,000 years later. I woke from my slumber, as living without the soul of my son was painful, and when I awoke I had found out that my son had been reincarnated already. And he was in my country. As I raced to the tiny village that my father had said he was at, I saw the village engulfed in flames. Looking everywhere, I found the edges of the town had a small house, and I headed to it. Inside, I saw a family and a familiar shade of blond on the ground. Picking up the body, I could see that it was my son. His reincarnation. Touching what was still left, I could see that this day was his date of birth and that he was still an untouched virgin. I took his body to my home, and laid him to rest beside the body of my son, and I went into my long slumber again, awaiting the next rebirth

Another 1,500 years had past and I awoke again, to find that once again my son had been reborn once again. This time in a far away land. It took me some time to find him, as I could only sense him as I got close to him. Then a freak storm blew in and I was stopped. By the time I could get through, it was the day of my son’s birth and I saw that once again his village was destroyed. I went looking for my son, and found the Roman encampment. As I am known to them as well, I told them who I was looking for and they directed me to the tent that they were holding the boy. As I entered I saw the life leave my son, with Osiris’s name on his lips. I raced to his side, but by the time I had gotten to it, Osiris had taken my son’s soul to his realm and my son was dead. Like his brothers, I took his body with me to my home, and laid him to rest beside the others.” Alen said and then saw Jorma’s face tear up. He walked over to the boy and took him into his arms.

“I didn’t know you were looking for me. I would have waited…I’m SO SORRY” he sobbed into his arms

“Hush little one, you did what you needed to do to preserve your virginity for Seth. I forgave you instantly. “ Alen said, kissing the top of his head. After Jorma’s tears had stopped, he moved back, and Jorrin embraced him holding him close. Alen then moved back to the bay and looked out, gathering his thoughts. He then began speaking again, but seemed now lost in his memories

“After losing them once again, I talked with Osiris, and asked him to wake me when my son’s next life was to be born. I don’t know why I did not ask this before, but Osiris was growing concerned as well. Because Jorma had taken Osiris’s name at the end the soul now had powers that were beyond mortal men. As well as his own heritage made the next life even more dangerous. The other was Seth’s soul. His soul was becoming more and more tainted because of its inability to find its mate. It was one of the problems with what was happening. So we left time to choose the best time. It finally chose 20 years before the birth of Seth’s soul. And Johfrit was born. As it turned out he was born in the time of Camelot, where golden things could happen. Osiris woke me when my son was 10 years old, and it took me 3 years to reach him. When I did, I found that he had begun knight training in Arthur’s court. When I found him, I told him that his father had sent me to take care of him, and I began to serve my son teaching him about the healing arts and that which my brother had taught me…or more specifically, schooled me on, the art of war.

I taught Johfrit to be the best in everything, and he was. Arthur was not only impressed by his skill, but by his vow of chastity. When Arthur began to look for the Holy Grail, I spoke to Osiris and suggested that when they arrived in Egypt, his priests should prepare for their Golden Priest to arrive. When Johfrit did, they were ready and not only took his sketch for posterity, but proved beyond a doubt that my son was their Golden Priest by taking Osiris into his body, like he used to when he was Jono. As the Winter solstice past and the year began to dawn to the nearing of my son’s 20th birthday, I began to grow nervous. Then Johfrit would smile often and sometimes I would hear gleeful laughter, especially as it got closer to my son’s birthday.

Then the day before my son’s birthday, there had been a battle. Arthur had asked me to get Excalibur for him, as he knew who I was, and I did not see my son leave the camp. When I returned, Arthur had said that he went to the nearly waterfall to clean himself. Arthur knew as I did that Johfrit had to be protected at all costs, but as it was not his birthday yet, I did not think anything of it. I stood on the outer edges until I caught the scent of my son . I raced up to the waterfall only to see my son impaled on a sword and a man standing over him. He then turned to me and said “Who is Seth.” at that I ripped the sword out of my son and impaled it onto this man who defiled my son. Grabbing Johfrit I could tell that his soul was gone again, and I could smell that my son had been thinking of his love again. Like his brothers I took Johfrit’s body back with me to my home and placed him with his other brothers. And put myself back into sleep again.

When I awoke it was to the sounds of children playing a card game. They were a bit started to say the least, as my home was now gone and in its place was ruins. My boys were safe, I knew but as I awoke I found my son…and his love was all together. I asked the children what game they were playing and I saw that it was a game that the pharaoh and my son had excelled at only now in card form.

I went into the nearest shop I could find to learn about this strange new world that I lived in now, and found my son very quickly. He was the 3rd ranked duellist in the world. Next to his love. Seto Kaiba. My son in law.

And the first ranked duellist in the world gave me a shock, as I saw the 5,000 year old pharaoh behind childlike eyes. And at that second I knew. I was looking at the Pharaoh’s light. His Hikari. His soul mate. And then I made myself a duellist and came to Domino to wait for you two. And that brings us to three days ago, when you two showed up on my doorstep asking me to marry you.” Alen said, his tale now complete

“I still have one more question.” Tristan asked.

“And what is this young one?” Alen asked him

“Who are you.” he said. Alen then smiled and turned to Jono.

“If you will do the honours…” Alen said as Jono smiled.

“My father was Apollo, God of Olympus. I am a demi-god” Jono said to the very shocked bunch of people. With the exception of the 8 people that knew.

Jono

Seth

Joey

Seto

Jorma

Jorrin

Johfrit

And

Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt and the son of Ra.

 

The end…for now.


End file.
